Surviving Together: A New Legacy
by LavenderGoddessV
Summary: B/V, Sequel to Surviving Together. Bulma and Vegeta have been separated for ten years after being enslaved by Freeza. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will a new threat destroy their chances before they can reunite?
1. Prologue

Quick Note: Ok, hello yet again. Here is the sequel to Surviving Together as promised. I know it's over a week late, but I've been busy damn it! Ok, so anyway this is the prologue to the second part, so the real plot stuff will be in the next chapter. I really don't need to give a summary, because I think it speaks for itself… 

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 1 – Prologue 

Who would have thought you could still invade my dreams after ten years? Yes, I understood I had a certain 'emotional' attachment to you, but to plague me this long? Every night I close my eyes and see you. I can still hear your soft breathing when you'd lie next to me. Your deep blue hair tossed in my face, the smell of your intoxicating lavender scent. I want to kill myself for such erotic dreams, to see, feel and smell you with me, and then wake up alone and empty. You did this woman. You broke me, the Saiya-jin Prince, the most powerful being in the universe, broken by some woman.  

Months after you were gone I continued to think about you endlessly. Freeza of course naturally came and accused me of Zarbon's murder, and gave me the beating of a lifetime for it. A day later he found out Zarra was gone as well. He told me I was 'off the hook,' and was so kind as to _allow_ me to use a regen tank to 

recover. All this for you. I tend to deny the truth, the truth that you won't leave me, my dreams, my thoughts, my sex life. You could even corrupt that. Ten years since I've been with a woman. No woman has excited me like you could in the slightest touch of a finger, or the softest glance of affection. You have truly beaten me woman. You have scared me more permanently and deeply that Freeza ever could. You have become a part of me I can't eliminate; you made me _feel._

You, who I have no definite knowledge of, I have no idea where your destination was or what kind of life you were intended. For the longest time I believed you to be anything from dead to mated. That though I found more sickening than any other, the thought that as you were a part of me, I was no longer a part of you. That you had found another, that my gift of freedom to you, was giving you nothing more than freedom from me. It is after this thought the emotions I deny would plague my mind. I remember all the terrible things I did to you. From the insults and screaming to when I…  Everything. I wonder how you could ever feel for me, when I was nothing more than a part of circumstance. 

I know now had the situation been different, you would have never come to me willingly, of that I am certain. I used you. I seduced you into bed without even realizing it. I made you feel like you could trust and turn to no other but me; like I was your only choice, your only chance. I backed you into a corner and forced you to feel what I wanted you to. I fooled you into believing we shared something. The only problem is, I fooled myself as well. Because it was after all of these 'feelings' I finally came to accept the truth, I knew what happened to you. 

In all of the ten years you have been removed from my life, I only felt you once, the last time I felt anything. Months after you had left, I was in the quiet of my room. Asleep on the bed that we shared, when I felt a throbbing in my chest. It was a pain that became strong enough to bring moans to my throat as my body convulsed in agony. I couldn't understand what it was then, but right before the pain subsided I heard it. You, you called for me, again, and again, and again. It was then I knew; I failed. Agony and need that immense could only be in your death. I knew then things would never be the same for me. Because that was the worst pain I had suffered in my entire life. It was the pain that changed me. 

I snapped, the thought of you dead because I couldn't protect you, because I couldn't be strong enough, but mostly because you foolishly grew to care for me. It was at that moment; upon that thought my entire body set fire, I felt a fury and rage like none other engulf me with the need to do nothing but kill those oppressing me. I flew right through the walls of the ship without a thought, right into _his_ throne room. I stood before him. With all of the energy, all of the power I've ever needed; ever strove for at my fingertips. I finally had achieved it, I ascended to my birthright; I knew I was a Super Saiya-jin. I could finally defeat he who kept me in bondage so long, he who made me slaughter without choice, he who took _you_, the only person I have ever felt for, away from me. 

That might have been the most horrifying of all. My goal of avenging my people and taking my rightful place as supreme ruler of the universe suddenly meant nothing to me. It was only you. You were all I could see in my blinding rage. 

It was then I finally felt power and success for the first time in my life. Not because I beat that animal, but because I did what you hoped. I stopped him from ever enslaving another eight-year-old boy to train and turn merciless. I stopped him from ever taking a chaste sixteen-year-old _child_ and making her a sex slave. I suddenly had a real goal. A desire that was selfless, it was only then I won. But won what? 

Over the years I came to realize it was nothing of meaning. Yes, I had all of Freeza's empire at my fingertips; I had all the power a being could ever hope for. I ruled with terror. No man but the few closest to me were ever privileged enough to even hear my name. People came only know me as King, Emperor, Highness, only titles of respect and admiration a being of my power deserves. I became an instant legend, holding the power and respect of billions. But somehow it wasn't enough, I was alone, and it was your entire fault. You left me with an emptiness I would never fill. You left me with emotions I couldn't handle and therefore hated. You truly broke me woman, and for that I will never be rid of you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

What can I say? I've made it ten years. Ten years without you. You. You being the man who saved me, you being the man I've tried to forget for the past ten years, but _you,_ I could never. What can I say? I fell hard; you sparked feelings in the depths of my soul that I never thought possible. No man has ever done that for me. The most any has been worth was a kiss, and even that didn't have the flame you could ignite in me. No, I was condemned to be with only one man, I had the best first, and nothing else would ever be worthy. You would be the only man I could every love, the only man I could ever spend an eternity with, the only man I could ever give myself to completely. _You._ You who I have no knowledge of your life or death, suffering or pleasure, thinking of me or forgotten. I'd like to believe that you're still alive. That I still cross your mind once in a while, that you someday you will come and see me again. Someday be with me again, home, with your family. 

I must say I never expected to be blessed with a new life, to live on Merigh, and have a home once again. I could never thank Zarra enough for bringing me here. It was like a new beginning for me. The planet resembled that of Earth to an almost identical degree. It had all the beauty of Earth and I've loved every minute living here. The people are wonderful as well. They look almost human except some of their coloring is a bit different. They took Zarra and I in without question. They didn't need to know where we came from or why we needed to hide, but they said they could see the purity in our hearts and that was all they needed to know. 

We had new lives and new names. Zarra and I wanted to keep low profiles; even the mere chance of being found by Freeza was reason enough to give up my birth name. I told everyone my name was Bra. I was always partial to the name for some reason; if I ever had a daughter I always thought it would be my first choice. Zarra told everyone she was Arraz. I thought it a little obvious just reversing her name, but she said she liked the sound of it so I never argued with her. Zarra and I became like sisters over the time we spent together. She taught me so many things like how to use pressure points, and I've become quite lethal with a dagger. Of course nothing I could every do to thank her could match how she helped me in the time I needed someone the most. When I found out the truth, the truth that you had given me a gift before I left; one that I would cherish more than life itself for all times. 

How could I have known I was caring your children when I left? Suddenly I became a single seventeen-year-old mother of one half Saiya-jin, though very handsome, young man. Zarra feared for me when she found out, she even sat me down at one point and asked me to consider having the pregnancy terminated. 

She didn't think I could survive a Saiya-jin pregnancy. I of course refused, I understood her concerns, but how could I kill the child I created with you? How could I kill all I had left of you? 

Of course I probably could have killed you for it when it came time for the delivery. I went through twenty-three hours of excruciating labor to delivery _our_ son, Trunks. He was already much stronger than me, and he was going to make damn sure he wasn't coming out until he was good and ready. So much like you already, his way or no way. I will admit though, that was the one and only time I broke, in that last hour when I thought I wasn't going to make it, that my own flesh and blood might beat me, it was then and only then in the entire ten years without you that your name left lips; I called for you. I wanted you by my side. Holding my hand, helping me though this. Of course afterwards I had to laugh, knowing full well even if you were here at the time you wouldn't have been in that room for all the power in the universe. 

I'll never forget the first time I held him in my arms. Those big blue eyes, that soft curl of lavender hair, and that fury brown tail. To be honest it brought a tear to my eye when I saw it. It reminded me of you, and only made me miss you more. But never mistake me, I was grateful for that boy. He brought a joy to my life like none other I had ever felt. He was _ours_, and I'd love him with ever part of me. Of course the tail had to go. It would have caused to many questions that I didn't want to answer. Zarra agreed and used her dagger to give it an even slice. I would have asked the doctor to, but he was still in shock over Trunks actually having a tail. He thought I must have mated with a monkey, little did he know. 

Life went on. I made friends, and started a career as a science technician for the planet. It felt amazing to get back to something I loved so much back when I was at home, my birth home. As the years past I managed to work my way up to head scientist after supplying the people with some personal inventions that brought incredible growth and prestige to the planet. As a result of my new position I grew close with the planets King, King Venril. He was a wonderful man, truly noble and caring. He was highly respected across the planet. However much like myself he suffered the fate of life without love, he was mate-less as I was. His wife had died a year before I arrived and left him without an heir. We grew close in our mutual misery. We spent much time together, and he was even kind enough to take it upon himself to train me to utilize my ki. He taught me to fly and use energy beams. I never actually became that impressive, but I had an ulterior motive for learning. 

Trunks was only a five years old when his Saiya-jin powers grew to be to much for me to ignore. I had brought him with me to my science lab one day so he could watch the testing of a new ray gun the department had been working on. I'll never forget the fear that shot down my spin when I heard the sparks start to fly. We all knew what that sound meant, we all knew it was coming, there was only seconds before the entire machine would ignite in an explosion that would have consumed the entire room and killed everyone in it, but it never did. Trunks stopped it. I watched in utter disbelief as _our_ five-year-old son had more energy engulf his body than I could have dreamed of in my entire life. He shot into the air and with a blinding ki blast sent the entire device up in smoke before if could hurt a single person. I'll never forget the look on his face as I flew up to catch him in my arms, as he was about to pass out from exhaustion. He smiled at me like I'd never seen before, it was like he had found his calling or quenched some suppressed urge inside of him. It was then I knew I had no choice. 

He had to be trained. The boy was half Saiya-jin and to ignore his power would be detrimental. I taught him as King Venril had taught me for the last three years of my life. Trunks naturally surpassed me at every turned, but I didn't mind. In fact it actually helped me grow stronger. It was almost like we were training each other. Trunks instincts were impressive to say the least; he gradually formed his own technique over the years. I merely started him off with controlling his ki, and flying as I did. He went well beyond me. I always felt a little saddened that there was no one on the planet close to his strength to make him a worthy opponent. But I came up with a solution for that. I thought it would challenge him greatly if I could create a machine that made the gravity of the planet stronger than it was. It took me six months, but I managed to create a small machine outside of the house that preformed this task. I gave it to Trunks for his seventh birthday. By now it's almost impossible to tear him away from it, though I'd never regret giving him the chance to harness his power. 

However I do have one regret that I begrudgingly admit to have in raising _our_ son. It is in the memory of you, or lack there of more appropriately. I never could make it through speaking of you without breaking down. But how could I? How could I explain to our son that you and I were slaves and united on the will to survive the horrors that which had been dealt to us? How could I ever explain what you did for me? In shame I admit, I've told him near to nothing of you, he has not clue as to his heritage, or an understanding as to why he's so ridiculously stronger than I am. But what truth could I tell him? I know nothing of your life since I left. Well, nothing other than the fact that in all likely hood you have already left me. 

I'll never forget the day I heard the news. I was nursing Trunks when Zarra came home. She had heard through planetary intelligence that Freeza's empire had collapsed. That he had been killed and his territory had fallen under new leadership. In ten years all I have come to know of this man is that he has numerous titles, King, Emperor, Leader, Highness, and a slew of other ego driven holier-than-thou names. He keeps a profile that is no more detailed than a silhouette. He works directly with only a handful of people, and has all of his dirty work done through outside sources. But in truth no one knows exactly where he came from or who he is because after he killed Freeza he killed everyone who ever worked for him, anyone who could have possibly known him. That's how I know you are dead, the ultimate purge. Every one of Freeza's men shared his fate. Everyone.

I think somewhere in my heart I had hoped the man who killed Freeza was you. That you ascended like you promised, and took that asshole out without a second thought. But I suppose it was just a dream, you were so young when I left, you had so much potential. It brings a tear to my eye every time I think about how destroyed you were. How broken of a man you were. Your youth was stolen, your people, your pride, your freedom, and then us. Your family that you never knew existed. I always hoped if you could have known you would have accepted us, wanted us. But I suppose it was all just a dream. A dream I'd wait an eternity for to see fulfilled, because the truth is that for the short time that we were together, you have left an imprint on my heart for an eternity. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Emperor Cooler." The guard bowed as he entered the man's throne room. 

"What news do you bring me?" Freeza's vengeful brother turned his head slightly to look over at the fearful soldier. 

"Your army is positioned for the attack on Merigh. The soldiers await your orders, Sir." The man explained respectfully. 

"And what word of our dear monkey 'King'?" Cooler spoke smoothly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

The timid guard gulped before he spoke. "His nearest army is stationed on Dianor. It will take them at least five hours to make it to Merigh, and by then our forces should have the planet taken care of." 

"Excellent." Cooler smirked. "Then tell the troops to prepare for their attack. I want this mission to go down perfectly." Cooler nodded for the lowly man to leave as his thoughts turned to the battle to come. 'Soon Vegeta, this is the last planet I need before I will be ready for you. Soon you will pay for the death of my brother.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Ok, I hope you could keep up, I wrote in Bulma and Vegeta's perspectives in sort of a steam of consciousness form, so that you could get a little taste of what's happened in the ten years through each other their viewpoints, and then as a little tease at the end you've gotten a little taste of what's to come. In the next chapter the plot really starts when we learn more of the war brewing between Vegeta and Cooler, and what exactly Merigh (Bulma's new home) has to do with it. Oh, I can't wait! Since I'm sure you are all aching for a real chapter I'll try and get one out much sooner than this one, depending on the reviews of course. 


	2. The Coming

Quick Note: Ok, I just had to start out by thanking everyone for the hundred plus reviews I received for the prologue. It meant a lot to know you all are looking forward the coming chapters, and I hope it meets the anticipation! 

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 2 – The Coming 

"You sent for me, my King." Bulma bowed formally as she met King Venril for a conference. Though they were friends, she was careful to always show him   
proper respect in front of others.  
  
"I'm glad you could come on such short notice, it seems we have a serious decision to be made." The King explained as he directed Bulma to her seat at the round table of the highest standing officials on the planet.  
  
"I know you are all wondering why I have called this conference, so I won't waste your time with formalities." Venril began as he took a seat himself. "I have been in contact with Lord Garok of the Emperors high planetary relations division. It seems we have been presented with the opportunity to have our planet absorbed into the Kings Empire."  
  
An immediate uproar ensued among the members as soon as the words left the King's mouth. "We will be giving up our heritage and prestige to become nothing   
more than a generic number for a planet!" One member argued as others began throwing in their own opinions.  
  
"But the power and trade benefits, our planet could benefit so much from the alliance!"  
  
"But what about what we must give up! We will not longer report to King Venril, but the Emperor himself! I hear he's untrustworthy and has no loyalty!"  
  
"That's all here say, you have no substantial support to back that claim!" A member bellowed as he slammed his hand down on the table and stood.  
  
"What about military support! Do we really have the choice to refuse? The alliance is the strongest standing force in the universe, if we refuse now we could be   
crushed later!"  
  
"Gentlemen, if I may." An older member of the committee interrupted. "I believe you are all asking the wrong questions. What you should want to know is why has the Leader of the Northern Alliance taken a sudden interest in our little planet? We are on the far outskirts of the northern territory, we are a peaceful people who pose no threat to him, and offer no military enhancement, so why would the Supreme Leader want us in his empire?"  
  
The group went silent as they all looked back at their King. "What is it, Sir?" The elderly man questioned. "What is it he wants?"  
  
Venril paused a moment as he glanced briefly at Bulma, who jerked her head around wondering that same thing herself. "It seems it is our technological   
prestige that has put our planet in contention to join the alliance."  
  
There was much whispering as the group took this all in. "What in our technology is so crucial that he would want out entire planet to join the union?" The elderly member continued again.  
  
"Ya?" One member yelled. "What aren't you telling us?!"  
  
The King ignored the childish whining as he turned back to Bulma. "It is many things, but as a part of our alliance I am instructed to send our science geniuses to work for him."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened, as she couldn't believe her 'friend' was actually considering using her as a bargaining tool. "I'm sorry, Sir." She tried to control her anger. "But I have a son, I can't just uproot him on the whim of a ruler, even if he is the leader of the northern alliance."  
  
"There you have it, we shouldn't join!" And older member objected. The group then continued going back and forth debating this as Bulma and Venril discreetly left the group to continue the conversation more privately as they made their way into his office.  
  
"With all due respect." Bulma immediately turned around, angered as the door closed. "What you are offering is to send me into the lion pit completely   
defenseless!"  
  
"Bra, I understand your objections, but please here me out." He tried to calm her down as she took a seat. "I spoke directly with one of the Kings advisors. This   
situation is more serious than you think."  
  
"Then explain." Bulma narrowed her eyes wanting all of the cards on the table.  
  
Venril took a deep breath before he began to speak. "The Emperor's advisor informs me that a war is brewing between the King's northern alliance and   
Cooler's southern alliance."  
  
"Cooler?" Bulma asked confused.  
  
"Yes, I believe you mentioned you once met Freeza, correct." Venril tried to explain.  
  
"Yes." Bulma nodded coldly. "What about it?"  
  
"Cooler is Freeza's brother. He always controlled the southern sector as Freeza controlled the northern sector. When he learned of his brother's death he immediately wanted revenge, however he wasn't strong enough at the time for an attack. He's been biding his time, strengthening his army and training intensively to some day face the King and avenge his brother's death."  
  
"And what does this have to do with me?" Bulma asked not really needing all the drama.  
  
"Over the years the Northern Alliance has been absorbing planets for power, the Southern Empire has been absorbing for power as well, but more beneficially for technology. Apparently Cooler's technology has far surpassed that off the Freeza's former empire."  
  
"So why doesn't his 'almighty northern alliance ruler' just go and kill Cooler?" Bulma asked the obvious.  
  
"How can you kill someone you can not get to?" Venril shout back at little exasperated himself.  
  
"So let me get this straight?" Bulma asked needing this clarified. "I am supposed to go help create weapons and other _evil_ equipment to kill a bunch of innocent   
people who have unwittingly been taken in by Cooler's Empire?"  
  
"Don't take this so lightly, Bra. There is a war going on and there are never innocent victims among those on Cooler's side."  
  
"That's where you're wrong." Bulma objected. "There are always innocents."  
  
Venril went silent. He knew only a small amount of her past, but he knew her planet was destroyed and at one point she was once a slave herself. He figured this   
line of argument might not work in his favor. "Look Bra." He tried to calm down. "This is really your choice. I can't force you to go, but you know what this alliance will do for our people." He finished hating having to putting the burden on her, but knew as King he had no choice.  
  
"I'll consider it." Bulma said begrudgingly before she rose and turned to leave to try and figure out what the hell she was going to do about all of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta watched through the window of his throne room as his military fleet practiced an in-atmosphere attack simulation. He took some mental notes to illuminate certain weak links and strengthen some open lines. He frowned as he had long foreseen it coming to this. Battles were being fought by ship, not merely bruit strength. He cursed as he thought of all of this power he possessed but couldn't use with cowards like Cooler who hide behind technological loopholes. He never thought he'd have to stoop so low as to make a treaty with a planet for 'help.' He would have much preferred sending a fleet in and telling  
them to surrender their scientists or die, but since he needed willing participation in the matter, his normal approach wasn't an option.  
  
It was only after extensive coercion by his most trusted advisor, Garock, that he agreed to the _peaceful_ way of dealing with the planet. He snorted at the thought of having to bring a group of weaklings to _his_ planet. He took over planet Frost immediately after killing Freeze, and transformed the planet into a rigorous training facility. It was meant for only the strongest to come and harness their power to be whipped into an elite fighting being of the universe. Of course always far from matching Vegeta, many were worth a sparing match or two. It was a place of war and violence with few rules. It was not meant for a  
bunch of pathetic scientists who'd suffer under a paper cut. 'How pathetic a life to lead.' He thought as he suddenly heard the door open.  
  
"I've extended your proposal to the Merighian people Sir, they have agreed to send a response by morning." Garock informed the dark emperor as he entered with respect.  
  
"I assume you explained the necessity of this union?" Vegeta asked as he stood with his back to the man as he continued to watch the training exercise.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Garock nodded.  
  
"And they understand that their science department is to be moved to work directly from here?" Vegeta questioned, as he wanted to make sure the man made no mistakes.  
  
"Yes Sir I did, though I thought you might be interested to know that the planets technology seems to be produced predominantly by the planet's chief   
scientist. It seems if they do agree they'd only be sending the department head along with a small group of possibly ten or fifteen other technicians."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he turned to acknowledge the man for the first time. "One person?" He repeated. 'This is quiet beneficial. The fewer the people that come here the less suspicious Cooler will be, and the less annoyances to deal with.' "Good, see that we are not refused." Vegeta said very changeling like before he motioned his associate to leave him.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he turned back to the simulation he was earlier watching. 'Your time is coming Cooler.' Vegeta thought triumphantly with his classic smirk. 'I will defeat you, just like your pathetic brother.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma took a long breath before she entered the place she had called home for the last ten years. She sighed as she sat down. Here she was being asked to go back to a life she had so much tried to forget. Once again becoming involved with murder and purging and war; she was going back to what she had run from, only now it was worse. She had her son to consider. How could she bring him into that life? She felt a chill run down her spine as she thought of him being seduced by the same life his father once found appealing. She cringed knowing she could never forgive herself for letting him follow that life.  
  
"Mom?" She heard a young voice interrupt her thoughts as she turned to see her son join her in the living room. "What are you doing here?" Trunks asked a little curious why she had returned so soon.  
  
Bulma smiled as she beckoned the boy to join her on the couch. "We need to talk." She began calmly as she motioned for the boy to sit across from her.  
  
"What is it?" He asked rather surprised by his mother's seriousness. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." Bulma shook her head calmly. "It's just that I've been informed of a treaty that will affect us if it is agreed upon."  
  
"Us?" Trunks asked confused. "How would it affect us? Is it bad or something?"  
  
Bulma's expression grew very dark debating how she was going to tell him this. "Trunks, the treaty our planet has been offered is for the chance to join the   
Planetary Alliance of the Northern Empire."  
  
"Oh…" Trunks nodded with only a vague understanding of what that meant.  
  
Bulma smiled at her son as she moved closer to him. "Since your probably wondering why that affects us, I'll explain. You see Trunks, Merigh has been   
asked to join the alliance for our technological advances… So that means, if we join this alliance as a part of my position, I'll have to move to the Emperor's base planet, where I'll have to work. You'll of course have to leave as well."  
  
"Leave?" Trunks asked a little surprised by the suddenness of all of this. "What about school? What about my training?"  
  
Bulma frowned deeply. "I'm afraid your schooling will have to be discontinued. Your training will as well."  
  
Trunks crossed his arms. "Look Mom the schooling thing I can deal with, but training? Come on it's what I love most, and do best!"  
  
"I know." Bulma nodded regretfully. "But you do have an option here, you can say no. I can refuse the position. We don't have to join this alliance."  
  
Trunks shook his head, as he looked down offended. "I'm no fool, Mom. I might only be nine, but everyone knows the planetary alliance is the most powerful   
coalition in the entire universe. No planet is dumb enough to refuse. It's not far for you or me to deny these people all the benefits because of some inconveniences."  
  
Bulma smiled at her son's knowledge of politics, and consideration for the greater good. "Then you understand what you'll be giving up?"  
  
Trunks nodded sadly. "Good of the planet, right?"  
  
"Right." Bulma took pride in her son's honor. It wasn't every nine-year-old child that would be willing to give up his life of security to move to the blood   
capital of the universe. "Well… I guess since we will probably be leaving soon, you had better start p—Trunks… Trunks what is it?" Bulma asked as he son's face suddenly jerked away from her as he jumped to his feet. "What is it?" Bulma asked as she rose as well.  
  
Trunks gulped before he spoke. "Do… Don't you feel that?" He asked with the slightest hint of fear in his voice.  
  
Bulma froze a moment as she tried to figure out what it was, and then like a bolt of lightening it hit her. She felt a power like nothing she had ever experienced before. It felt like thousands of ki's coming towards the planet all at once. "Trunks get your things." She shouted at him in a rush. "We need to get to   
Venril immediately." Trunks instantly complied as he and his mother grabbed what they needed and took to the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"How did Bra act when you told her?" Zarra asked with concern as she sat across from the King in his office. She knew what Bulma had come from and the thought that she was now being faced with going back to that world couldn't have been easy for her to say the least.  
  
"Not well." Venril shook his head. "But I really couldn't expect less."  
  
"Then, I assume she told you 'no' flat out?" Zarra asked assuming her friends natural reaction.  
  
"No. I could tell she wanted to, but she said she'd consider it. I just fear she mi--" King Venril froze as he suddenly shoot to his feet as he felt a force like no   
other speed through his veins.  
  
Zarra seconds later felt the same power and came to attention herself. "It… it… can't be! Who… Who would attack us?" Zarra asked as she turned back to the visibly worried King.  
  
"I… I don't know." Venril shook his head before he reached quickly grabbed his intercom. He pressed a few buttons and then brought the controller to his   
lips. "General… Yes, I've felt it as well… Yes… Yes… I want our border protected at all cost… I know… I know… Yes, see that it's done." He then put the controller down as he looked back up at his green friend. "Find Bra, and get her to the science department immediately, I want out planets shield up to give us more time!"  
  
"Right!" Zarra nodded as she turned to leave, but as so as she did she walked right into her blue haired friend.  
  
"Arraz!" Bulma said relieved as she hugged her friend. "Have you felt it?"  
  
"Yes." She nodded. "We need to get you to the lab, and get a defense up right know."  
  
"Right." Bulma nodded as she looked down at her son. "Stay here, alright?"  
  
"No!" Trunks shook his head. "I'm not leaving your side!" He said very protectively.  
  
Bulma frowned. "Trunks, I don't want you getting hurt--" 

"Take the boy with you." Venril almost ordered as he walked over to the group. "He's more protection than an entire legion of my men could offer. Let him go with you."  
  
Bulma reluctantly nodded knowing they really didn't have time for this. The three then sped down to the science lab where most of the heads were already   
frantically working. Bulma immediately sped over to the planetary shield. It had only been tested once and not all of the problems were illuminated yet, but it's effectiveness, even temporary, was worth a second attempt.  
  
"Is it ready, Euran?" Bulma asked her personal assistant whom she had worked with since she had been given the position.  
  
"Yes." He nodded. "We just need your code."  
  
Bulma nodded as she plugged in her security code and then had Euran power up the shield. The machine began to shake rather violently at first, but then a   
golden beam shot into space just outside the atmosphere and then slowly expanded over the planet. Bulma watched worriedly at her computer consol as the energy shell surrounded the planet.  
  
"Is this going to work?" Zarra asked a little pessimistically.  
  
"Let's hope it does." Bulma hoped as she watched the shield enclose around the entire planet, which was lucky for Merigh, because the second the shield closed,   
the planet was rocked by an energy blast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell do you mean they're being attacked!?" Vegeta bellowed with a fury building in his eyes.  
  
"I just spoke with the planet's King, Sir." Garock tried to explain. "He said that an estimated thousand men are about thirty minutes away from the planets   
atmosphere."  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists. "It's Cooler. No one else is stupid enough to attack a planet I am in negotiation with… Where's my nearest fleet?"  
  
"On Dianor, Sir. It's about five hours away." Garock explained knowing full   
well this wouldn't please him.  
  
"Send them immediately." Vegeta grunted.  
  
"I already took the liberty, Sir." Garock coughed out.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes some, but he knew the man well enough to trust his wisdom and ignore the action as insurrection. "Tell me Garock, what is this planet's chance of surviving until the fleet arrives?" Vegeta asked as he turned around and looked at the man accusingly.  
  
"Well, Sir, the Merighians do have a fighting power, and I do know that their science department has, of course, produced some defenses that might help their   
chances--"  
  
"Will they survive?" Vegeta asked directly, not needing all the detail.  
  
"Nothing is certain Sir, but if it is Cooler as you believe, we can expect a greater part of their population destroyed by the time your forces arrive." Garock explained truthfully.  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists as he turned his back to the man. "Prepare my ship."  
  
Garock's eyes widened. "You… You're going personally, Sir?"  
  
Vegeta momentarily rolled his eyes back to the man behind him, and then looked forward again. "Yes Garock… Cooler has been very careful over the years not to openly challenge me. This is his first act of defiance, and if I know Cooler, he'll make a personal appearance for it."  
  
"Yes Sir." The older man nodded. "It shall be ready for you within the hour." Garock then nodded as he walked out of the room leaving the young King to prepare for the first alliance war that's been fought in millenniums.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Author's Note: No romance in this chapter, that was a little rough for me, but I do need to get the plot going! Ok so lets talk next chapter.  We have Cooler and Vegeta heading for Merigh, and I think it's obvious Cooler gets their first. But will he succeed in getting what he wants? Will there be casualties? Will Vegeta's forces make it in time? Oh so many things could happen! You'll all just have to wait and see! I'll try to have the next chapter out by Sunday--Mondayish… 

Side Note: Ok, I just wanted to mention that I have had more requests to join my mailing list, but I hate to be stingy, but I need to remind people about this, but you have to e-mail me if you want to be on it. My e-mail is LavenderGoddessV@aol.com and if you want to get up dates, and a link to the chapter once it's up, just e-mail me letting me know. Thanks much! 


	3. The Invasion

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 3 – The Invasion 

"Mom, are you alright?" Trunks asked after he helped his mother stand back up after the blast shook the entire room. 

"I'm fine…" Bulma stuttered out as she rose to her feet. "What was that?"

"One hell of a blast!" Euran called as he motioned everyone to look at the console and see what he was gaping at.  

"It… It can't be!" Zarra shook her head as she saw the hideous creature floating out in space in front of the fleet. "It's Cooler!" 

"No." Bulma shook her head as she covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. 'Not again,' was all she could think as she watched the lizard like creature form another ki blast in his hand. 

"How many more of those can we sustain?" Zarra looked at Bulma pleadingly. 

Bulma in turn looked at Euran who was performing some calculations on his computer. "Maybe two more if we're lucky. That first blast already reduced the shield to fifty percent!" He said almost in hysterics. "We have to get out of here! We'll be killed!" 

"What about our laser cannon?" Bulma grabbed the man by the shoulders trying to calm him down. "Does it have enough power to hit that bastard?"

The man looked at her blankly, before going back to hysterics. "Are you insane! He'll kill us if we attack him head on!"  
  


"He'll kill us anyway, Euran! We just can't give up now!" Bulma argued, angered by the man's willingness to be defeated.

"No… We need to hold out another four hours." King Vernil offered as he rushed into the science lab to inform everyone of the news. "I've notified the Emperor of Coolers attack. He's sending a fleet as we speak, but we need to hold out until then." 

"Then fire up the cannon!" Bulma turned back to Euran as she practically pulled the man by his collar to help her bring the device up to snuff. However as soon as the machine was reachable another blast rocked the planet. Bulma along with her assistant hit the ground hard as part of the cannon began to fall towards them. Bulma didn't have a chance to scream before her son grabbed the device and threw it away from the pair before they could suffer an injury. 

"Mom!" Trunks gasped as he sped over and held his mother protectively until the planet finally stopped shaking. 

"Is everyone alright?" Venril asked as he helped Zarra to her feet. 

"The shield!" Bulma cried as she ran over the consol. The machine was flashing red, which could mean only one thing.  Bulma blinked twice, before she numbly looked back up at the group, and with a sound of utter defeat she spoke. "He broke through." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta sat agitatedly on the main deck of his ship as he waited rather impatiently to arrive at Merigh. "How much long?" He grunted at one of the timid pilots. "S…Seven hours, Sir." 

Vegeta ground his teeth as he began to worry he'd miss the battle. "Garock!" He beckoned the man to come over and speak with him. "What word of this planet?"

Garock cleared his throat before he spoke, knowing Vegeta never took bad news well. "Well Sir, it seems Cooler's forces have invaded the planets atmosphere. Ground troops have been sent down, while what little fleet the Merighians have, has been fighting the ships still in space." 

"Ground troops?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he rose rather enraged. "Why the hell would ground troops be sent in unless…" Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man before him with utter fury. 

"I… suppose Cooler had the same plan as you, Sir." Garok said guiltily. 

"Damn it Garock, I should have just attacked the fucking planet in the first place!" Vegeta clenched his fists as he attempted to control his rage. "What word of my fleet from Dianor?" 

"Two hours, Sir." Garock gulped.

Vegeta grunted angrily before he grabbed Garock by the collar. "You had better pray Cooler fails Garock, because if he doesn't, I'm taking it out on you!" Vegeta then threw the man down on the floor before he stormed off the deck to his private chamber for some rest before his battle.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trunks you're not going! I won't let you be killed!" Bulma pleaded as she held her son in front of her. 

"I can't stay here Mom! I can help! It's dishonorable for me wait while other people are being slaughtered!" Trunks argued with a conviction close to that of his father's. 

"Please Trunks, listen to your mother." Zarra interjected. "You can't do anything by joining the battle but get yourself killed! We have to wait for the fleet to arrive!" 

"It seems you won't have much choice soon enough." The King frowned as he finished his transmission. "A legion is heading here. I think Cooler might be after the same thing the Emperor was."

"No!" Euran screamed as he grabbed some capsules and some of his files. "We have to get the hell out of here!" 

"What do we do?" Zarra asked at a complete loss for words. Escape was not possible with the fleet out in space, and running wasn't an option with the battle going on. 

"We stay and fight." Trunks said determined as he smashed his fist into his palm. 

"No sense in running at this point." King Venril nodded as he looked down at the proud child. 

Bulma was to paralyzed to speak. She felt as if her life was suddenly stuck on repeat. It suddenly was exactly like eleven years ago when her birth planet was destroyed; the same overwhelming odds, the same helpless fear, and the same honorable soldiers willing to stand and fight. She almost cried as she looked down at Trunks and felt like she was relieving the same scene where Goku vowed to stand and protect his planet, both only children, but both with extraordinary power. 

"Do you here that?" Zarra asked as she broke Bulma's train of thought. The next thing any of them knew a ki blast broke right through the door and standing before them was a sight none in their wildest dreams would have expected to be so up close and personal to. Cooler himself was standing before them, surrounded by twenty or so soldiers, all ready to attack. 

"Well… Well… Well… Doesn't this look interesting. It seems we have men, woman and children all here to greet me." Cooler smirked as he walked further in the room.

"Cooler." King Venril hissed as he stepped ahead of the group. "What do you want?" He asked as though he didn't already know. 

"You know who I am?" Cooler spoke rather suspiciously. "You must be a high standing official then, for it's not your average scientist who'd be privileged enough to know of my station."

"I'm this planet's King." Venril spoke proudly. "And I'll fight to the death to protect my people." He spat as he sunk into a fighting stance. 

Cooler let out a harsh chuckle. "Is that so?" He asked as he slowly raised his hand. "Then so be it…" Before anyone had the chance to blink a ki blast shot out of the lizard's hand, speeding right through the king's chest. 

"Venril!" Zarra screamed as she and Bulma rushed over to his fallen body. 

"You monster!" Trunks screamed as he instinctively took to the air and charged at the arrogant murderer. Cooler didn't have a chance to react before he felt himself being kicked right in the stomach, sending him straight across the room. 

"Trunks!" Bulma called as soon as she realized what her son had done. She watched in horror as the twenty or so soldiers then started attacking him. "No!" She cried as she rushed over to help him. Most of the soldiers weren't that impressive of fighters once their mechanical weapons were striped from their arms. 

Trunks managed to take out fifteen of the guards before Cooler reemerged with a vengeance. "Brat!" He screamed as he planted his eyes on the boy who was currently fighting three soldiers at once. "Leave the brat to me!" Cooler growled as he stopped the men dead in their tracts. "Get the damn scientists instead!" He cursed as the three remaining soldiers charged towards Bulma. Trunks immediately rushed to stop them, but Cooler kicked him to the ground before he had a chance. 

Bulma dodged a ki blast that was sent towards her as she had to think fast to get away from the three guards charging at her. She quickly formed a ki blast in the palm of her hand and fired it at the man in the middle, hitting him in the eye. The soldier immediately stopped mid-flight as he grabbed his injured eye, leaving two fighters left. She went to dodge another blast when one of the soldiers was shot out of nowhere, hitting the ground rather hard. Euran then suddenly joined Bulma in the air.  "Thanks." She nodded as the two began fighting together hoping to eliminate the last threat. 

Trunks stumbled to his feet as he looked back up at the being that charged at him. He bared his teeth as he prepared to attack again. "You must be incredibly stupid boy to think you, a mere child has the right to dare attack me!" Cooler hissed in a venomous tone. 

"Why?" Trunks asked with a Vegeta-esq smirk. "You're nothing but a coward who has to fight children because you're to afraid to face the Emperor himself!"

Cooler clenched his teeth, as he couldn't believe this child had a death wish. He immediately charged at the small boy in a rage. He sent his first right across the boys face sending him flying across the room. Cooler was shocked to say the least when he saw the boy actually rise back to his feet after an attack like that. Trunks coughed up some blood before he immediately turned back around and formed a ki blast in the palm of his hands. 

Cooler chuckled as he thought how fruitless the boy's efforts were. He condescendingly stood powered down as he watched the boy. "Give it your best shot."

"Arrogant son of a bitch." Trunks hissed under his breath as he focused his ki. "Try this!" He bellowed as he blasted the bastard right in the stomach with his most intense blast. 

By the time the blast hit, Bulma and Euran finished off the last guard and turned around just in time to see Cooler sent through a wall of the science lab. Zarra who had finally pulled away from the dead king in her arms, looked back at Trunks and felt a smile come across her face. 'Just like his father.' She thought. 'Anything to protect that woman.' Zarra then looked up at Bulma who seemed completely dumbfounded by the situation. 

"He got him!" Euran cheered as he lowed down to the ground.  

"No." Bulma shook her head horrified. "His energy is weaker, but he's still here!" 

As soon as Bulma made her realization, the group looked up to see the extremely pissed fighter come barrowing back through the wall heading straight for Trunks. Cooler sent a furious attack straight for Trunks as he hit the boy with a ki enhanced kick that sent the small boy straight through another wall himself. 

Bulma screamed as she immediately sped past Cooler who stopped to control his rage as he watched with a satisfied look on his face, as the boy struggle to breath. "Trunks!" Bulma cried as she gathered the boy in her arms. "Trunks please speak to me!" 

"M…Mom." Trunks barely whispered as he began to cough up more blood. 

"Don't talk." She ordered as she wiped the blood running from his mouth, trying her best not to break down right there. 

"I'd recommend the same thing to you woman." Cooler smirked as he wiped some blood from his lip. "I believe that you should move, unless of  
course, you want to share his fate."   
  


Bulma looked up at the beast, who'd sink so low as to take pride in attacking a child, with utter hate in her eyes. "I'd gladly share his _fate_." Bulma hissed with fierce determination. 

"Very well." The lizard like man shrugged as he started a ki blast. 

"No!" Euran screamed as he ran in front of Cooler. "You can't kill her! She's the head of the science department!" Euran protested, hoping he could save their lives. 

Cooler stopped his blast as he grabbed the man before him by the neck. "You wouldn't be lying to me now would you?"  He asked angrily. 

"I swear it." Euran choked out. 

Cooler dropped Euran as he slowly stalked over to Bulma with a smirk adorning his face. He practically kicked Trunks out of her arms as he roughly snaked his hand around Bulma's neck as he slowly lifted her a few feet into the air while pressing her body against the wall. "So… You are the scientist I've heard so much about." He grinned evilly as he looked her up and down. He slowly ran a finger up the side of her body, outlining her curves, enjoying it as she fought away from him. "You have many assets, don't you?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes as she grabbed his hand and tried to loosen his hold. "Go to hell." She grunted as she spit into his face.

Cooler's eyes widened at her open act of disrespect. "You are a foolish woman… And will suffer until you learn better." He hissed as he threw her roughly to the ground. "Get them on board my ship!" Cooler spewed at the few surviving guards, who were stumbled back over to the group. "I want all of the scientist taken!" Cooler then turned on his heal and walked over to Trunks, and grabbed the boy by his neck. "I think I'll take this little brat as well." Cooler smirked back at Bulma. "Some insurance never hurt anyone." Cooler then coldly began dragging the helpless boy's body out of the now demolished science lab as he left to board his ship. 

Bulma immediately fought to stop him, but didn't have much of a chance as the soldier she had half blinded brought his fist right across her head smashing her already bruised body into the ground, causing everything to turn black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Oh poor Trunks, I love that kid! Cooler is such an asshole! In the next chapter Vegeta's forces from Dianor FINALLY arrive, but is it to little to late? What of Vegeta's fleet will he get there in time to save his unknown family? And, we'll be introduced to a new character that will be playing a large part in the success/failure of our couple coming/not coming together. Who is it? Who knows, you'll all just have to wait!  


	4. The Counterattack

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 4 – The Counterattack 

Bulma blinked a few times before opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. "Zarra?" She whispered as she tried to sit up.   
  
"Shhh." Her long**_-time friend pushed her back down. "You need to stay still, you're hurt."   
  
"Where's Trunks?" Bulma moaned, not listening to her friend and sitting up anyway. _**

"They brought him on the ship but I'm sure Cooler isn't dumb enough to do anything to him at this point." Zarra offered optimistically.   
  
Bulma slowly looked around the cell and noticed it was full of crying women. "Where…Where are my colleagues?" Bulma asked confused. "I thought they came for the scientists."    
  
Zarra sighed as she tried to steady her friend** when she began to rise to her feet. "They are in another cell." Zarra paused a moment to lower her voice so the other women wouldn't hear. "Apparently Cooler**** seems to follow the same custom Freeza did when he purged a planet." Zarra tried to speak calmly, though she knew no amount of sugar coating was going to soften the blow. **

"No..." Bulma shook her head as she glanced at the other women. "No!" Bulma repeated as she fell to her knees.  She could not believe this. "History is fucking repeating itself!" She** screamed thinking she was going to lose her mind. Zarra immediately wrapped her arms around Bulma as she stroked her hair trying to calm her down. "Please Bulma, save your strength."   
  
"That is excellent advice." Cooler smirked as he suddenly walked into the cell, causing screams to be released by all of the women. "Oh, I love the sound of fresh terror in the afternoon." He chuckled coldly as he strutted over to Bulma and Zarra. "Well it's about time you awoke woman****. I know my soldier didn't hit you that hard."   
  
"Where's my son?" Bulma jumped to her feet in a fury, having no more time for self-pity.   
  
"Oh… The pink haired brat? I have him well taken care of, don't you worry your little head off." He grinned evilly as he touched the side of her face. Bulma jerked away as she and Zarra took a step back****. "Don't touch me you beast!" Bulma hissed while continuing to back away.   
  
"Well, I suppose you still haven't learned anything." He shook his head before he lunged forward and grabbed the small woman by the waist. Zarra was going to act but Bulma sent her a look that begged her not to try and intervene. She saw no need for both to get hurt.   
  
Cooler roughly pulled Bulma against him as he ran a finger down the side of her curvy body. She kicked him in defiance as she tried to escape his touch. However****, the large lizard only smirked as he grabbed her jaw with his free hand and roughly forced her to look him in the eye. "Listen carefully woman. I can be a very violent man or a very gentle one. You will work for me and prove your loyalty.  Otherwise, I'll have to force it out of you. And trust me, you won't like that." He finished in a voice dripping with intimidation.   
  
"Oh?" Bulma asked smugly. She would be damned if she was going to cower down to this monster. "Then I suppose that you might as well kill me now and save yourself the effort because I'd never give you my loyalty."   
  
Cooler's eyes narrowed as he violently threw her body to the floor. "Is that so?" He said in a cruel voice. "Well trust me then." He smirked as he got down on his knees and put his weight on her. Bulma screamed as the pressure was slowly suffocating her. "That's right my dear, by the time I finish with you, you'll wish you were dea-" Before Cooler could finish his sentence the entire ship shook. "What the hell was that!" He bellowed as his attention was momentarily diverted away from the broken woman beneath him. **

"Another fleet, Sir! We've received an incoming message from the lead ship. It's the Emperor's fleet from Danior. The ship's captain says to hand over all of the scientists now or he'll attack!" The guard bellowed as another blast rocked the ship.   
  
"Just kill them!" Cooler hissed. "It's only a secondary fleet!"   
  
"But Sir," the soldier protested, "the captain also sends word that the Emperor himself is closing in on this location and if we don't comply we'll have to face the King himself!"   
  
"Damn it!" Cooler grunted. He couldn't believe Vegeta actually got off of his lazy ass for this. 'He must be getting desperate.' Cooler thought elatedly before looking back down at the almost unconscious woman beneath him. "It seems this will have to wait my dear." He said icily before he threw her body like a rag doll across the cell as he headed to the main deck. Bulma's head made contact with one of the cell walls knocking her unconscious. Blood began dripping uncontrollably from above her right temple, as she lay helpless on the cold dirty floor.   
  
"Bulma!" Zarra cried as soon as the beast left. She immediately tried to wake her friend**, but nothing worked. 'Oh, please help us.' Zarra prayed hopefully as she began to rock her blood-covered friend in her arms. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"AAHHHAAA!" Vegeta shot out of bed in a cold sweat as he held his forehead in disbelief. "It can't be!" He panted as he fought to control his breathing. His dream had been nothing out of the ordinary, until he felt it. Pain, mirroring the agony the night he awoke to ascend to his birthright. The feeling he had was unmistakable; it was _her._ 'But how? She's been dead for nine years,' he told himself as he tried to rationalize what he had felt.   
  
The pain was chilling, it paralleled the agony of** a beating from Freeza, but then suddenly the suffering ended. Almost as quickly as the pain was dealt, everything went black. 'It just had to be a dream.' He told himself as he threw the covers away from his body and walked into his bathroom. All he wanted was to do was take a long shower in hopes of eliminating the thought from his mind. **

He froze suddenly as he glanced down at his hand and saw blood on it. In disbelief he turned to the mirror.  His eyes widened at the sight. He moved closer to his reflection as he slowly raised his shaking hand to his brow. "It can't be." He repeated what he couldn't rationalize. He continued to wipe the blood away until he saw the long jagged scratch across his right temple.   
  
He looked down again at the blood on his hand.  Believing he might be going insane, he tasted the red liquid. However the rich salty flavor only proved the reality of his situation as he looked back up at his forehead. He growled as he tightened his fist and sent it right into the mirror. "What the hell is going on!" He screamed as he pulled his hand away from the broken glass. "It was just a dream!" He willed it to be true as he grabbed a training suit and threw it on in a rush.   
  
His mind had played tricks on him before, allowing him to think she was there when he was alone and fooled him into hearing her voice. But he never before had a delusion as realistic and intense as this. A delusion, of course**, that's all she ever was. "I will be diverted no longer." He cursed as he grabbed his cape and gloves. He would face Cooler in just under two hours and he did not intend to allow a memory to get in his way. 'I will forget this.' He repeated to himself as he set off for the main deck. 'It was just a dream.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"What is Cooler's response?" Durka, the young captain of the fleet from Danior grunted, loosing patience.   
  
"Do you want the condensed version?" The communications officer asked in a disgusted tone.   
  
"Spit it out man!" Durka growled having been pent up on the ship without any action for too long.    
  
"Basically****, he said fuck off and if we even think of coming after him he'll destroy us." The officer said in a 'lets go make him eat his words' kind of tone.   
  
"Very well." Durka smirked as he rose from his seat. "Tell all ships to attack****. I don't want Merigh to be hit with another blast.  Is that clear?"   
  
"Yes, Sir." The crew nodded in unison as they all began working on their specific tasks to make the order possible.   
  
"Aphara." The captain turned to his commanding officer. "Send word to the Emperor's ship. I'm heading after Cooler personally."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

"Damn it, I said get us out of here!" Cooler bellowed at his pilot using fear tactics.   
  
"I'm trying Sir, but Captain Durka's ship is on our tail and I can't shake hi--" Before the man could finish his thought, Cooler blasted him right though the chest. "Get me a pilot who can get us the hell out of here!" Everyone started rushing around to try and control the ship after it was so suddenly left unattended, however**, no one could move fast enough****. Cooler's murderous tendencies proved a perfect opportunity for Durka to ram the ship.   
  
"Our shields are down, Sir!" One man screamed before the ship was rocked again, sending Cooler into a rage. "Damn it! Somebody blast them!"   
  
"We can't Sir! Their last blast took out our ships defenses and the right engine. They've attached to our ship! We're being boarded!" The new pilot taking the reins called back, hoping he wouldn't share the same fate as the previous one.  
  
Cooler clenched his fists. He never expected so many things to go wrong. First the damn planet's shield, then the little brat who held him up and now the damn squad from Dianor. "Then I will attack them personally!" Cooler hissed as he stormed off the deck.   
  
"Sir, wait!" A soldier ran to try and stop him. "The Emperor's ship is in less than an hour of ours! If we don't get out of here right this second you'll be fighting him in space!"   
  
Cooler grunted before he blasted the messenger right through the chest. "You!" He grabbed another guard by the throat. "Get my pod ready." Cooler demanded, strategically leaving the 'escape' part out of the title.   
  
"What Sir?" The guard asked again, not believing his almighty ruler would actually retreat.   
  
"You heard me!" Cooler bellowed as he threw the man to the ground. 'Maybe I can't get those extra scientists to complete my division but I'll be damned if I let that monkey get them! I'll blow up my own ship first!' Cooler smirked as he intended to do just that.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

"Where the hell is he?" Durka grunted as he began searching the second level of the ship.   
  
"He's escaped, Sir." Aphara explained. "He got off seconds before we boarded. I sent a soldier to the main deck to check it out."   
  
Durka growled in fury before he nodded for some guards to follow him. "We have to get the scientists off this ship.** It's our top priority."   
  
Durka's soldiers rushed down to the lower deck of the ship, fully armed and ready for blood. The numbers of guards rose as they came closer to the cells but most were hardly a match for Dianor's well-trained soldiers. "There, sir." Aphara nodded as she saw a cell with some weak, beaten men. "Are you all the scientists from Merigh?" Aphara asked as she opened the door to the cell.   
  
"Yes." One scientist shouted with joy as he suddenly thought the Calvary had arrived. The men were immediately being lead out of the prison cells**** by the soldiers until Euran grabbed one of them refusing to leave. "Please, we can't go yet.  This isn't all of us!" Euran protested as the others were already out of sight. "Women were taken to a separate cell."   
  
"We only came for the scientists." Aphara said coldly.   
  
"Aphara." Durka glared before he turned to his remaining soldiers. "You all come with me****.  Aphara take this man back on the ship and prepare the ship for our detachment."   
  
"Right." Aphara nodded obediently as Durka took off to a lower level of the ship.   
  
"That must be it, sir." One of the men said as he broke down the door to another corridor. The men all stumbled in completely flabbergasted by the sight before them...a small boy who was bleeding from every part of his body.   
  
Durka's eyes widened, as he knew exactly whose handy work had left the child in such a state. He slowly walked over and checked for the boys pulse. "He's alive." The captain said in disbelief as he unhooked the boy's shackles lifted him off the ground. "Get him out of here." Durka ordered as he handed the weak child to one of his soldiers.    
  
The guard who held the child**** blinked in confusion and disgust. "But sir, we only came for the--"   
  
"Are you ready to leave a child behind!?!" Durka asked with fury as he grabbed the man**** by the collar. The soldier went silent as he and another man carried the broken boy back to the ship. "Now where the hell are these women?"   
  
"I found them, sir." A soldier called as the rest followed into the next room. They were met by a group of weeping women as they ran to open the cell. "Everyone out!"    
  
The women immediately complied as they all sped towards the exit. "That's it Sir." The soldier nodded before he turned to head back to the ship. Durka was going to follow as well, but a sound caught his ear. It was crying, and it caused him to turn back. He slowly walked into the cell, shocked to find two women curled up in the far corner. Durka immediately walked over to get them out, when his jaw almost hit the floor. "Zarra!" He cried in disbelief.   
  
The green skinned woman slowly looked up in uncertainty. "Durka?  How?   When--"   
  
"No time woman." Durka tried to remain calm as he extended his arms to help her up. "We have to get you out of here now!" He ordered as he pulled her to her feet.   
  
"No! I won't leave without her." Zarra ripped her arm away as Durka looked down in and saw what Zarra was so adamantly protecting. He felt his stomach churn as he could only imagine what the unconscious woman beneath him had been through. She looked almost as battled as the boy he had found earlier, only this woman he wasn't sure was still breathing. "Alright." He nodded not wanting to upset the already hysterical woman. He gently picked Bulma up, and pulled her protectively into his chest as he nodded for Zarra to follow him. "We need to get onboard my ship."   
  
Zarra nodded as she followed close behind. Durka pulled out his scouter**** to communicate with his ship when he suddenly felt an enormous power racing towards them. Everything suddenly turned into slow motion for him as his aura unconsciously engulfed his body along with that of the woman in his arms. He barely had time to look back as a bright light overwhelmed the darkness.**** To his horror, all he had time to see was the woman behind him suddenly disappear as the entire ship exploded. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's Note: No! Evil, evil, what a bad author I am! I swear I just can't write a chapter without a cliffhanger! Anyway, in the next chapter Vegeta's ship FINALLY arrives, I know it's about damn time. You'll find out exactly what happened with the explosion and the casualties that result (though I think one is already painfully obvious). We also get a check up on Trunks, and if you're lucky you'll find out Durka's connection to Zarra. Oh, so much is happening in the next chapter I can't wait!

Side Note: Ok, the first note is that I've finally published Falling In Love The First Time, so go check it out. And the second is a huge thank you for all the people who e-mailed me wishing me a happy birthday. It meant a lot!!! :: wipes tears :: 


	5. Assessing the Damage

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 5 – Assessing the Damage 

"About damn time." Vegeta growled as his ship entered Merigh's atmosphere.Much destruction remained after the battle with Cooler. Only a few of Cooler's ship were left behind."What of Cooler?" Vegeta asked his associate. 

Pausing, Garock listened to the rest of the message from Aphara before turning his attention back to Vegeta. "It seems there have been some complications."   
  
"Did they get the scientists?" Vegeta asked, not caring about the gory details of the battle. 

"Captain Durka was able to board Coolers ship and move all of the scientists** onto his ship. However,**** when he went back for the other hostages, Cooler hit the ship with a devastating blast." Garock said as he repeated Aphara's message.   
  
"Then all is well." Vegeta smirked. He only cared about securing the safety of the scientists, as they were essential to his battle with Cooler. "Dock our ship with Durka's and get the scientists on board."   
  
"But sir!" **

"What of Cooler's location?" Vegeta cut him off.  He was in no mood to argue. 

Garock paused a moment before he dared to speak again. "He escaped right after he destroyed his own ship, sir." 

Vegeta 'hmphed' before he sat down in his chair.  Leaning his head upon his palm he stated, "His time will come."   He was a little depressed about missing the battle but he was still sure that a war would come.**  "Tell Durka's ship to prepare to be boarded."   
  
"Yes, sir." Garock nodded as he sent the message along. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"My King." Aphara bowed along with the commanding officers as they greeted Vegeta.   
  
"I assume you have the scientists ready to board my ship?" Vegeta asked in a condescending tone.   
  
"Yes, Sir." Aphara nodded as she slowly rose, finding it amazingly difficult to take her eyes off of the handsome king.   
  
"How is your captain?" Garock interrupted; interested in the exact details of how the man got injured.   
  
Aphara immediately frowned. "He's in a regeneration tank. He managed to protect his body with his ki right before Cooler's blast hit the ship, but we aren't sure if it was enough.  I've never felt anything as intense as Coolers blast and Durka suffered it head on."   
  
"What was he doing on the ship?Hadn't the scientists already evacuated?" Vegeta asked a little irritated that the Captain had not followed his complete orders.   
  
"I know sir.** I reminded him myself but one of the scientists told Durka that women had been taken to a lower cell in the ship. The scientist pleaded for us to get them off as well." Aphara sighed as she continued. "Durka is an amazing fighter and a superb leader but sometimes his heart can be too warm." Aphara tried to justify her captain's actions.   
  
Vegeta felt himself flinch as he heard the words 'women taken.' He knew Freeza and his brother were similar in their tastes and he had no doubt what the women were meant for. "Where are they now?" Vegeta asked to the surprise of those around him.   
  
"We put them in a spare room on the lower deck. We can have them killed if you prefer." Aphara asked assuming that was what he was getting at.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at the woman's false assumptions before turning back to Garock. "How much of the planet's population still lives?"   
  
"Um…" Garock thought fast, not expecting Vegeta's interest in the citizens' welfare. "Maybe twenty percent sir but they won't last long. The planet's atmosphere has been compromised. The rest will probably die out before long unless, of course, we move them to another planet." Garock threw in, being the eternal optimist that he was.   
  
Vegeta paused a moment as he contemplated his options. He could just kill them and be done with it but a promise from long ago made him feel as though he had a duty to ensure their safety. "See to it, Garock. Send the women but the scientists**** come with us."   
  
"Thank you, Sir." Garock nodded****, very much pleased with the King's decision. He then turned to Aphara for direction. "If you'll first show me where**** the scientists are, I will have them board our ship immediately."   
  
"Yes, they're right this way." Aphara nodded as she directed the men to follow her. They all stopped in the small room where the timid Merigh men were located. They were in poor shape but, for the most part, none to seriously.   
  
"I am Garock." The commander introduced himself as he stepped ahead of Aphara and Vegeta. "I spoke with your King prior to this unpleasantness.**** I assume you were already informed of your planets union with the alliance."   
  
Most of the men nodded in fear knowing better than to disagree. Garock noticed their hesitation and decided it might be easier to continue with a simpler question. "Your King informed me that your department head, Dr. Briefs, understood and accepted the position. Now which one of you is he?"   
  
The scientists all looked at each other cautiously**** but none dare speak. Vegeta became impatient as he shot a glare at Garock, who had no desire to see the Emperor's rage. "Please feel no fear in coming forward, we have no intention of harming you."   
  
"It is not fear that keeps us silent." Euran stepped forward. "Dr. Briefs is not here with us. We don't know for sure that she lives."   
  
Vegeta along with Garock both blinked in shock. "She? Dr. Briefs is a woman?" **

Euran nodded. "Yes, I was with her when Cooler came for our department.** Though at the time, he seemed more interested in her physical appearance than her intelligence. She was taken with the other women.  That is why**** I insisted you go back for them."   
  
Vegeta's fists tightened as he turned to Aphara. "You're awfully lucky your captains _soft_ tendencies got the better of him." Vegeta growled. "Where are all of the women?"   
  
"This way sir." Aphara nodded as she led the Emperor two doors down. Garock followed close behind; a little surprised he had missed such a crucial detail.   
  
As soon as the three entered, the women whimpered at the rather intimidating man who entered first. "Quiet!" Vegeta yelled having no patience for any of this. "Which one of you is this Briefs person?"   
  
The women**** remained silent****, very much to the dislike of Vegeta. "Please ladies." Garock interrupted knowing scaring them half to death wasn't going to be helpful in this situation. "We mean no harm.  We are just looking to make sure she is alright."   
  
"She's not." A woman from the back of the group came forward.   
  
"Are you she?" Garock asked the short purple haired woman.   
  
"No, I am Lyie." The woman explained. "I work with Ms. Briefs in the science wing."   
  
"Then you know where she is?"   
  
"Dead****, in all likelihood." Lyie said trying to hold her anger as she glanced coldly**** at the man. "But even if she was alive I seriously doubt she'd take a moment to help you bastards out!"   
  
Ahpara's jaw dropped, as she couldn't believe this woman's forwardness. "You insubordinate bitc--" Vegeta grabbed the soldier's arm before she could attack the woman. "Why do you say this?" Vegeta asked the angered scientist, wanting to know exactly what transpired on Cooler's ship.   
  
Lyie tried to hold back her tears as she spoke. "First of all, Bra, or the Briefs person as you call her, had to sit by and watch her ten year old son nearly beaten to death by that lizard.  Then she was knocked out and dragged aboard a slimy dirt hole of a ship where she just barely managed to regain consciousness before Cooler showed up.  He groped, threatened and tried to mount her right in front of our eyes! And if that wasn't enough he threw the poor woman across the cell like she was a piece of trash to be discarded! I haven't seen so much blood in my life! And if by some miracle that captain of yours, the only one of you beasts who appeared to have any scruples, got her out in time! So, I seriously doubt she'll have any sympathy for your cause since you monsters**** took your good old time getting here!"   
  
A silence fell upon the room. No one was sure how to respond to the sick reality. Garock stood waiting for Vegeta to unleash his rage**** and blast the woman right through the chest but he never did. He stood as silent and emotionless as ever.   
  
"Durka had a woman in his arms who was badly beaten when we picked him up after the explosion.  That must be her." Aphara slowly offered, breaking the long silence.   
  
"Is she alive?" Garock asked****, fearful of the answer.   
  
"Durka told us to put her in a regeneration tank before he lost consciousness. We put both of them**** in tanks, though the medics do not believe a Merigh woman can possibly survive the injuries she sustained. I haven't been to check on either since before you arrived."****   
  
Vegeta stood cold a moment as he took all off this in. Never had he felt such a need to kill Cooler as he did at that second. "Then take us now." Vegeta spoke in a calm and collected tone, though in reality he was anything but. ****  
  
Aphara nodded as she guided the men to the small med ward.**** However**** before they could enter, they were greeted with the sound of yelling.   
  
"Take your hands off me! I will not move one inch until I know my mother is alright!" Trunks growled at the guard who was trying to get the newly healed boy out of the room.   
  
As Aphara entered with Vegeta and Garock****, her jaw dropped. "How the hell did he get out of the regen tank that fast!" She almost screamed as she looked at the fully healed boy.   
  
"It only took him two hours to heal, Commander." The medic tried to explain. "I don't know how it's possible for a Merigh boy to heal this fast but he did****, and now he refuses to leave until his mother is healed as well."   
  
"Wait a minute." Garock interrupted. "Is this the boy that took a beating from Cooler?" **

Aphara shrugged. "I don't know who he is but we found him chained up in a cell on Cooler's ship. I saw his injures.  We're talking deaths door.** We didn't think he would survive, let alone heal this fast!"   
  
Trunks ignored the arguing**** as he stared into the tank's small circular window looking at his mother. A mask to help her breath covered her face, leaving only his mother's blue hair as it waved in the water. He refused to cry.**** He hoped she would pull though this. He felt so guilty that he couldn't protect her, that he couldn't stop all of this. For once in his life he felt weak. However, he was soon distracted from his guilt**** as he felt an enormous ki walk right up behind him. He jerked his head around as he looked up at the proud man who stood before him, arms crossed, and a look of indifference on his face. "I won't let you hurt my mother." Trunks hissed as he got into a fighting stance.   
  
Vegeta looked down at the boy rather curiously. He assumed that the child was confused**** and instinctively looked upon him as the enemy. Though, he wasn't surprised by the boys preparation for a fight, he was somewhat perplexed by the child's lack of fear. He knew he must have been able to sense his assume power, so why was he not worried? "You're the boy who fought Cooler?"   
  
Trunks curled his lip. He didn't trust the man.**** "What's it to you?"   
  
Vegeta smirked. It seemed the boy was both fearless and had spunk. Not even Cooler had the audacity to stand before him with this attitude. "I asked you a question boy." Vegeta shot back, though impressed, never willing to be disrespected.  
  
"And I asked you one." Trunks snarled back. "I don't know who you are**** but if you're after my mother you'll have to kill me before you can get to her."   
  
"How protective of you, brat." Aphara interrupted the pair as her temper was getting the better of her after hearing what the boy had done before they entered. "The medic tells me you blew up one of our tanks! Do you have any idea how long they take to fix!"   
  
Trunks smirked as the woman began yelling at him, he was in a mood to be difficult. "Thirty-six hours for amateurs like the idiots you have working here; I could finish it in half the time."   
  
Garock stepped forward wanting desperately to diffuse the situation before someone was killed, but before he did he briefly took in the sight.  The boys' stance**** was**** bizarrely a mirror image of the Emperor. Garock shook away the thought as he continued to speak. "Are you Ms. Briefs son?" Garock wanted confirmation that the boy was whom they assumed and that the head of the science department was in fact still alive and in the process of healing.****   
  
"Yes." Trunks said proudly. "And I fully intend to protect her from you bastards!"   
  
"Bastards! We're the ones who saved you. You ungrateful little terror!" Aphara hissed, never having had any patience for children.   
  
"Listen lady." Trunks narrowed his eyes. "I was taught to respect woman but you're really trying my patience. I am not some stupid kid who doesn't know what's going on! I know that 'Mr. ruler of the universe' northern alliance leader is probably the one who sent you here to help us**** but it was hardly enough! Almost all of our people are dead, including our king, who was my friend!**** I watched Cooler kill him with my own eyes! He attacked my mother after he beat the shit out of me! I don't know why you think you deserve my respect and thanks when you only helped us so my mother and her colleagues can bail you all out of the mess you're in with Cooler!"   
  
Vegeta blinked as he listened to the boy speak. He seemed ready to take on the world right then and there. He hadn't seen fire like that since the days of Freeza's reign. The boy was right, he knew exactly what was going on and didn't intend on being pushed around. He had to admire that; it was Saiya-jin like. "You may stay with your mother." Vegeta spoke to the shock of those around him who assumed he'd kill the boy for such insolence.   
  
"How much longer will she be in there?" Vegeta asked turning to the medic.   
  
"Um, I am not sure sir.**** It will likely be hours."   
  
"Fine." Vegeta turned to Aphara. "You will follow my ship back to Planet Frost since the woman can not be moved."   
  
"Yes sir." Aphara nodded. "I will tell my ship to prepare." She bowed before she turned and left.   
  
"Garock." Vegeta turned to the man who was still trying to process everything that had happened. "See that the women get moved to a separate ship to join the rest of the survivors." **

Garock nodded as he immediately turned to follow his orders, leaving the proud Saiya-jin and unknowingly demi-Saiya-jin alone.   
  
Trunks glared up at the man. He hated the way the strange man was staring at him. "I suppose you are waiting for me to thank you for _allowing_ me to stay with my mom?"   
  
"I've allowed you to remain with your mother, yes, but your gratitude means nothing to me. You are to show me proper respect or I will see to it that you are taught better manners. Is that clear?" Vegeta asked in a deadly tone. 

"There is that 'respect' word again." Trunks rolled his eyes. "Who are you to have my respect?"

"I am a man who should never be trifled with." Vegeta said in an almost sinister manner in a blatant attempt to intimidate the boy. 

Trunks 'hmnped' as he turned back to his mother. He felt no need to offer a response to the arrogant man. Vegeta inaudibly growled at the boy's defiance but felt no real need to waste his time with the child any longer. He turned on his heel and left the boy with his mother.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Ah… I did it, no terribly evil cliffhanger! Ok, so Vegeta's met Trunks, Trunks' met Vegeta… What's next? In the next chapter you find out how Durka and Bulma fair in recovery and _actually_ get the explanation I promised about Durka's connection to Zarra (sorry, but I had to push it off until the next chapter). And after that…  well you'll see what happens… 


	6. A Surprising Relation

Clarification: People seemed confused about the regeneration tank thing and whether or not Vegeta actually saw Bulma in the last chapter, so do let me explain. He didn't. You see the tank she was in was like the one Vegeta put Goku in on Namek (for the visual), NOT like the one Vegeta was in after he left Earth. In this case, the tank Bulma was in was completely closed in except for a circular window, which Trunks was standing in front of during the entire interaction with his unknown father. Conclusion: no Vegeta didn't and couldn't see her, but that just means he will have to see her for the first time in a more, shall we say, LavenderGoddessV short of way…

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 6 – A Surprising Relation 

"I can't tell you how pleased I am to see you recovered, sir." The medic smiled as he handed a new training suit to the ship's captain.   
  
"Thank you." Durka nodded as he quickly dressed. "How long have I been in there?"   
  
"Ten hours, sir."   
  
Durka frowned, a little upset that he had taken so long. He glanced over at the blasted tank next to him. "What happened?"   
  
"The boy blew it up." The medic explained. "He panicked when he awoke."   
  
"Where is the boy now?" Durka asked**, **rather surprised the child was actually still alive. The medic pointed to the side of the room next to Bulma's tank. There, Trunks sat with his legs folded, arms crossed and eyes closed. Anyone watching would have thought he was meditating had the soft sound of his snoring not given him away.   
  
"Why is he still here? I would have thought he'd want to be with his people." Durka saidas he strutted to the other side of the room.   
  
"The woman you brought in is his mother. He chose to stay with her." The medic explained.   
  
"Mother?" Durka repeated as he glanced inside the tank that held the woman. "Are you certain? She hardly looks old enough to be the mother of a boy that age."   
  
The medic shrugged. "Apparently she is, Aphara and the Emperor confirmed it themselves."   
  
"The Emperor?" Durka repeated surprised. "He was here?"   
  
The medic nodded. "Yes, he came to assess the situation and lucky for you the woman you saved happens to the person the Emperor came for in the first place. She's the reason we're currently on a course for planet Frost."   
  
"Planet Frost! That's where we are headed?" The captain asked, not believing he was on course for the planet that was the headquarters for the elite of the universe.   
  
"Yes, the Emperor didn't want to wait for the woman to recover. We have been heading there for the last eight hours."   
  
"I see." Durka calmed as he peered back inside the tank that held the woman he had saved. "She is a scientist then?"   
  
The medic nodded. "Yes, in fact she--" The medic broke his thought as he suddenly saw Bulma's eyes shoot open as a look of panic covered her face. "I must get her out before we have another blasted tank." He ran to the controls. He quickly punched a few buttons as the water began to drain. Once the tank was completely drained, the medic opened the top as Bulma ripped off the mask. She stepped out of the tank and blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked down to see a small greenish lizard-like man with a white suit on standing at the controls. A taller, younger man stood directly in front of her with a dazed look on his face.   
  
Bulma couldn't figure out why he was staring until she realized she was completely naked. She gasped as she frantically looked for something to cover herself with.   
  
"Here, miss." The medic handed her a robe. "Where the hell am I and who are you!" Bulma bellowed as she looked up at the almost blushing man in front of her.   
  
In truth Durka knew his control was better than that which he had just displayed but he couldn't help staring at her perfect body. "I'm sorry miss. I am Durka, the captain of this ship. I brought you here from Coolers cell to heal."   
  
Bulma gulped as she took a step back. "Do you work for him?"   
  
"No." Durka said in a disgusted tone at the thought. "I work for the Emperor."   
  
Bulma sighed with a sudden sense of relief at the reality. "Well, if you helped me than I thank you." She said half-heartedly as her eyes drifted to a flash of lavender that caught her attention. "Trunks?" She whispered. She slowly walked over and knelt down next to the boy. "Trunks?" She asked again this time with tears in her eyes.   
  
The small boy let out a light yawn before he opened his eyes to see the gentle face of his mother.   
  
"MOM!" He cried in joy as he threw his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I was so worried you weren't going to make it."   
  
Bulma found it hard to control her joy. "How did you get here? I was so worried Cooler had done something to you."   
  
"My men and I found him in a cell not to far from yours. We got him out right before the ship exploded." Durka interrupted.    
  
Bulma looked up at the man a little surprised. He wasn't exactly what you would expect of a fleet captain. She studied him for the first time since awakening. To put it mildly, he was handsome. His skin tone and physical appearance was much like a human with the exception of his yellow eyes and vibrant green hair. Bulma assumed he kept his shoulder length hair tied back away from his face for battle purposes. Wearing a pair of fitted black pants, a tight black muscle shirt and a pair of black calf high combat boots, he just oozed sex appeal. Looking past his attractive appearance, Bulma couldn't stop thinking about how familiar he seemed. His arms were caged with blue tattoos that circled each of his biceps. Strangely enough his ears were elongated and somewhat pointed, though the extension suited him. Of course nothing about him was as familiar as his eyes. His yellow orbs held a familiar intensity that** she hadn't seen in ten years. "Then I suppose I owe you thanks, again." Bulma nodded as she rose to meet the man's deep eyes.   
  
Durka only sighed as he stared back at her. "Thank me for saving the boy, but not for saving you.**** I only brought you off the ship because it was Zarra's wish for me to protect you."   
  
"Zarra…Zarra!" Bulma repeated as her memory came back. "How do you know that name? I mean she was with me in the cell on Cooler's ship****. Where is she now?"   
  
Durka expression grew dark as his eyes suddenly found the ground. "Cooler sent a blast directly towards his own ship, I assume to kill you and the other scientists before we could get to them. He was too late; everyone was off, except we were still on the ship when it exploded. I only had time to protect myself with my ki before the blast hit****. My ki protected you as well since you were in my arms but Zarra… there was nothing I could do for her."   
  
"No..." Bulma whispered as she fell back to the floor and dropped her face into her hands. Both she and Trunks shed tears as the small boy moved into his mother's arms. "Aunt Arraz." Trunks moaned trying to hold back any further sign of weakness.   
  
"I am sorry." Durka whispered as he unconsciously sunk to his knees as well. "You must have meant a lot to her, for her to be willing to die with you."   
  
"She was a sister to me." Bulma said with a mixture of pride and regret. "She saved my life, twice now, and I'll never be able to repay her."   
  
A silence fell as Bulma cried into her son's hair. She held on to him as if her life depended on it.  She tried to**** absorb everything that had happened. After a few moments Bulma noticed the rather depressed state of the man across from her and became curious. "How?**** How did you know her name was Zarra? No one has used that name for her in ten years."   
  
Durka blinked a moment as mother and son turned their big blue eyes to him. He hadn't realized his reaction was so visible until it was too late. In truth he would have preferred to keep the reality a secret but he had just come face to face with the only people who were left with a real memory of the deceased woman**** and he couldn't let that opportunity escape. He frowned as he realized he only had one choice. He wanted to know of her recent life and the only way he could do that was by reveling the truth, so he dared speak. "Zarra was my mother."   
  
Bulma's eyes widened in disbelief. "Mother? That's impossible! Zarra never once spoke of having a son!"   
  
"I'm not surprised." The captain said quietly. "We weren't exactly close."   
  
"You have to be kidding." Trunks spoke as he jumped out of his mother's arms and examined the man. "You have green hair and yellow eyes like she did, but your skin color is all wrong." Trunks explained in a rather insensitive manner.   
  
Durka however took no offense to the young child's curiosity. "My coloring is from my father."   
  
"Your father?" Bulma repeated, as she looked at the man closer. She suddenly gasped as she realized the familiarity she had recognized earlier. "Your ears and your blue tattoos on your arms, they are from your father as well?" Bulma gulped, finally putting the puzzle together.   
  
Durka nodded. "I suppose it is obvious, since I clearly didn't get them from my mother."   
  
Bulma blushed deeply as she wasn't proud about what she was to admit next. "I suppose it is but that's not how I knew." She paused as she looked at**** him again. The resemblance was almost too much to ignore. "I don't suppose your father was a man by the name of Kerno?"   
  
The captain blinked. "You knew him?"   
  
"Yes." Bulma nodded, somewhat embarrassed by the memory, now realizing whom the man was. "But if you're their son then how did you end up working for the Emperor? Why did Zarra never speak of you? When--"   
  
"She wanted to protect me." Durka interrupted assuming he could answer all her questions if he started from the beginning. "Look, I don't know how much you know of her life before moving to Merigh but to put things lightly I wasn't exactly a planned pregnancy. She and my father had an affair****. When my mother found out she was with child she knew I'd end up working for Freeza just as my father had. She didn't want me to share that fate, so she hid me from everyone and decided that I should be sent to a peaceful planet**** so I could have a normal life.**** Dianor was that planet. Zarra gave me to an affluent family where I was raised with the fighting ethic of the Dianorian people. I knew nothing of my real mother or father until seven years ago when she came to visit me. I was only nineteen when I found out the truth of my existence. She told me she wanted desperately to meet me sooner, to see the man I had grown into. However the fear of Freeza learning of my existence was too great a threat, and that only at that time did she feel it was safe to expose herself.****  In truth I was furious and not accepting of her.****  I told her never to come into my life again." **

He sighed as his head sunk a bit lower. "It wasn't until I cooled down that I realized my mistake in rejecting her**. I**** offered to hear her side of the story before she exited my life again. She told me all I just explained to you, along with word of my father. I never actually met him but Zarra described him to me in detail. I was always grateful to know."   
  
A short silence filled the room as Durka took a breath. Trunks actually released one himself as the thought made him think of his own father, the one he never met and knew nothing of. He suddenly felt jealous that Durka at least had some knowledge of his father. **

Bulma was quiet as well, but not for a reason she'd ever admit to her son. She felt guilt. The thought of all those years Zarra had been so supportive of her 'unplanned' pregnancy almost brought her to tears. She had often snapped at Zarra, telling her she could never understand the pain and suffering she had been going though. She never understood why she always grew so cold. She knew now. 

"We parted on amicable terms**." Durka began again.**** "I was going into the academy and having**** a new mother was not the best thing for me at the time. Today was the first time I had seen her since****. Though she and I were never actually close it was the energy I received from her and my father that allowed me to obtain the position of captain I have today. If for nothing else I owe her a debt for that." Durka paused as he looked up at a teary eyed Bulma. "That was why I protected you.**** I felt I owed her at least that."   
  
"She was an amazing woman." Bulma sighed as she looked down. "You really should have taken the time to get to know her."   
  
"Captain." Aphara interrupted the tender moment, as she entered the room****. Though not to thrilled her leader was going to take back the reigns. "I'm pleased that you are alright."   
  
Durka, Bulma and Trunks rose to their feet****. Aphara immediately eyed Bulma suspiciously before she looked down at the boy. "Well, since your mommy is all healed****, little boy****, both of you can be escorted to a cell."   
  
"What!" Trunks almost screamed. "We're not prisoners! That short spiky haired guy came for my mother's help and I'm sure he wouldn't want her being treated like a criminal!"   
  
"Spiky haired guy?" Bulma repeated utterly confused.   
  
"The Emperor." Durka whispered into Bulma's ear, trying to save her from her confusion.****   
  
"Oh." Bulma almost chuckled. "He came here personally? How magnanimous of him." Bulma said sarcastically.   
  
"Watch your tongue bitch!" Aphara growled. "You dare not speak of our leader in such terms!"   
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed as she finally took notice of the woman across from her. "I'd watch that dangerous tongue of yours.**** Speak that way to the wrong person and one day it might get you killed." Bulma shot back in a dangerous tone.   
  
"Learn your place wench!" Aphara hissed as she lunged at Bulma.   
  
"Enough!" Durka growled as she grabbed Aphara's arm. "As the boy said****, she is not a prisoner****. The Emperor went so far as to have us follow his ship back just for her convenience****. I am sure you wouldn't want to suffer the repercussions if she is brought back damaged."   
  
Aphara only growled in response as she ripped her arm away. "I don't see what a man as powerful as the Emperor would want with this pathetic creature****." The angered woman snarled. "I am ten times the woman she is!"   
  
Bulma let out a harsh chuckled. "Oh I see, you have a thing for his almightiness, do you?" Bulma asked recognizing the sound of a jealous woman a mile away. "Well, don't you worry your bitchy little head.**** I wouldn't go near the murdering bastard if my life depended on it."   
  
Aphara smirked. "Like you'd ever have the _pleasure_. The man is a god and you aren't fit to lick his boots let alone have the privilege of his presence for the pathetic tasks a scientist performs. He'll use you for what little knowledge you are worth than dispose of you because you are weak****. Whereas,**** a woman with power like mine will be an asset for years to come."   
  
"That's enough, Aphara." Durka interrupted, not wanting to referee a petty catfight after the long day. "Go back to the main deck of the ship and I'll show them to their rooms." **

Aphara begrudgingly followed orders as she shot another glare towards Bulma before heading back to the main deck of the ship. "I'm sorry about that." Durka apologized as he nodded for Bulma and Trunks to follow him.   
  
Bulma walked next to the handsome man as Trunks held a few steps back to examine the ship a little closer. "She's awfully feisty." Bulma noted as she looked at the distracted man.   
  
"She just wants to be on top**. She'd slit my throat in a minute if it meant getting my job, but fortunately she hasn't been stupid enough to try yet."   
  
"Why do you let her stay?"   
  
"She's powerful and quiet battle savvy. A good combination." Durka remarked sadly knowing all to well the negative affects those two elements could have when used inappropriately. "Well, here is your room." He noted as they arrived outside a small chamber where Bulma and Trunks could rest until they landed.  
**

"Thank you." Bulma nodded**. An awkward pause followed before Durka turned to leave. "Hey wait." She called before he could get out the door.   
  
"Yes?" He asked wondering what he had forgotten.   
  
Bulma smiled sweetly as she walked over to him. She wrapped a gentle hand around his neck and rose on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "For everything."   
  
Durka froze as he felt her soft lips on his cheek****. He quickly composed himself as she pulled away. "You're welcome…"   
  
"Bra." Bulma finished his thought. "Though your mother knew me as Bulma and**** I'd be honored if you knew me as the same."   
  
"Very well****…Bulma****." The man then flashed a smile before turning and quietly heading to the main deck of the ship, unconsciously stroking the spot where her lips had touched him.   
  
"Awwwweeeeee, Mom." Trunks grinned in a childish manner. "Playing kissy face with the Captain?****"   
  
"Don't even start!" Bulma shook her head as she walked to the closet. She ran her fingers quickly across her lips in an almost curious manner before she started looking through the clothes**** in the closet. "Now what can I wear?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Sir." Garock cleared his throat to get the attention of his commander.   
  
"What?" Vegeta asked****, as he raised an eyebrow in the direction of the man behind him****.     
  
"The science woman from Durka's ship**** has survived with no permanent damage." Garock explained hoping the King would enjoy the news.   
  
"Good." Vegeta smirked. "Get her to join the other scientists as soon as we land. I want them working immediately. Is that understood?"   
  
Garock blinked a moment. "Ummm…sir, I understand the importance of this project but these people have just had their family, friends and home destroyed****. Don't you think they could use some--" Garock stopped as Vegeta shot him**** one of his deadly glares****. "I will see they begin immediately." The man nodded as he turned and left the Saiya-jin to brood.   
  
Once Garock was gone Vegeta sat down slowly as his resolve to look powerful and assured failed him. His head fell into his hands as he closed his eyes. 'What is wrong with me,' he asked himself as his free hand felt its way to his neck. The spot where his neck meets his shoulder had been itching him mercilessly ever since he left Durka's ship****. As time passed****, the irritation only became worse. He considered ordering a medic to examine him but decided against the idea. He refused to look weak.   
  
Vegeta growled furiously as he rose from his seat to head to the main deck of the ship. He would be arriving on planet Frost in only an hour and he fully intended to**** will the mild pain he was suffering away as he vowed to let nothing get in the way of his preparations for Cooler. Nothing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Author's Note: Hummm…. Things are getting interesting. Let's see, in the next chapter everyone arrives on Frost, and… And I hate spoiling things, so you will all just have to wait and read! 


	7. Planet Frost

Not So Quick Note: Readers, readers, readers ::LavenderGoddessV sighs deeply::  I thought since ninety-nine percent of the reviews I received for the last chapter said something to the affect of, the suspense is killing me… Make Bulma and Vegeta meet… Etc… I should address the 'reuniting' issue. Though I am not disclosing the point at which they will meet (meaning it could be anytime from this chapter to the last) but, I shall tell you all that the suspense is NECESSARY for the plot, and though the wait is painful I promise not to make it eternal. And as a sign of consideration for the torture I'm putting you all though, I am speeding my writing, so I hope to have chapters out faster (hoping) and I make the length a bit more substantial until the pair meet. I know you want them to just to meet now, but that would be boring, and I hate boring, so I hope you enjoy the extra speedy & chunkier chapters in the mean time… 

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 7 – Planet Frost 

"Euran!" Bulma screamed joyously as she was reunited with her friends** after landing on Frost. "I was worried you wouldn't make it." She hugged the man tenderly. She was relieved to see him still alive.   
  
"Me, what about you? Lyie told me what happened, are you alright?" Euran asked rather worried.   
  
"I'm fine." Bulma forced a smile as she leaned back to look the scientist in the eyes. "Where is Lyie?"   
  
"Here." The woman said as she joined the group hug. "I can't believe you're alright." She said as if it was too good to be true.   
  
"I was lucky." Bulma said sadly. "Though Zarra wasn't so fortunate."   
  
Euran went silent and tears graced Lyie's face. "I'm so sorry Bra."   
  
"Tell that to her son." Bulma whispered as she looked at them, knowing they would be quite surprised by the statement.   
  
"SON!" They both shouted simultaneously. "Zarra had no son!"   
  
"Not one you ever met." A deep male voice offered as he joined the group.   
  
"Durka?" Bulma said****, pleasantly**** surprised.   
  
"Hello again." He smiled as he stood next to Bulma. "It seems we're going to be seeing more of each other since my ship has been ordered to stay longer."   
  
"Really?" Bulma asked****, a little shocked. "Well that's wonderful! I mean it's wonderful**** for you since you can learn about your mother from**** those who knew her."   
  
"Right." Euran cut in a little confused. "So you're Zarra's son, huh?"   
  
"Yes." Durka nodded as he finally acknowledged the man. It felt good to acknowledge Zarra as his mother.**** Like a part of him was complete.****    
  
"Really?" Lyie said rather flirtatiously. "Well I'm Lyie and I'm very happy to meet you." She batted her eyes hoping to get his attention.   
  
The captain held back a blush as he turned back to Bulma. "I've been ordered by the Emperor to escort you to your new living quarters."   
  
"Alright." Bulma nodded as she waved to her friends. "Then I'll see you guys later." Bulma smiled before she followed the man back to his ship to retrieve her son. Hating to disrupt Trunks while he slept, she had let him remain asleep on Durka's ship. Once they entered the ship,**** Bulma very gently picked up her son as she held him protectively in her arms. "Lets go." She whispered as she once again followed the captain back towards the**** grotesquely large palace.   
  
"Why don't you just wake the boy up? He can walk." Durka asked a little surprised by the woman's tenderness.   
  
"He's been through so much." Bulma whispered as she looked down at her precious cargo. "He deserves some sleep and I won't interrupt that."   
  
"The Emperor would call that weakness." Durka said flatly.   
  
Bulma let out a soft laugh. "Then the Emperor clearly isn't a parent."   
  
"No, that he is not." Durka returned her chuckle.   
  
"Here are your chambers." He nodded as he opened the door to their room.   
  
Bulma smiled thankfully as she carried Trunks into a bedroom and lay him down quietly. After tucking Trunks in, she gave him**** a quick kiss on the forehead before heading**** back to the entrance where Durka stood. "He's a lucky boy." The man acknowledged****, a little jealous.   
  
"Yes." Bulma smiled as she watched her son sleep so peacefully. "Thanks to you."   
  
"I already told you, you owe me no thanks." Durka reiterated.   
  
"I know what you said." She stated as she looked back up at him. "It's just that your average soldier wouldn't take pity on a small boy or injured woman. You have a kind heart. I think that's something you should be proud of, and deserve acknowledgement for."   
  
"Then I shall accept it from you." He nodded before stepping outside the door. "My room is the third door down the hall." He pointed for Bulma to see. "If you need anything, feel free."   
  
"You better watch it, I might just take you up on that." She smiled as she stepped back inside her room. "Then I guess I'll see you around?"   
  
Durka nodded as he turned to leave. He stopped suddenly as though he forgot something.**** "Bulma." He spoke softly as he whispered her name. "Would you join me tonight for dinner? So we could talk about my mother, of course." He justified, as if to prevent her from thinking the request was anything more.   
  
"Oh, I'd love to," Bulma said sadly****, "but I am to meet with Garock tonight. Perhaps tomorrow instead?"   
  
"Tomorrow then." Durka agreed before he slowly turned and left.   
  
Bulma watched the man's powerful figure disappear down the hall. She felt her hand shake.**** For a split second****, the man held a striking resemblance to a monster from her past that she'd much rather forget.  **

Strangely enough**, her new surroundings reminded her of the cage she was forced to live in for eight months.  Eight months of Hell under Freeza's rule.  She swore she'd never suffer that kind of fear again, and never would she allow her son to be subjected to it. Yet, here she was. Living under the rule of the man that took over Freeza's empire, the same man responsible for the death of her former lover. She suddenly wondered if this was some sick cycle that would continue to repeat itself. How was she to trust the beast that now ruled anymore than she trusted Freeza?   
  
A young voice interrupted her thought process. "Mom?" Bulma turned surprised to see her son awake. "Where am I now?" The boy yawned as he sat up in the bed.   
  
"Our new room." Bulma explained as she sat next to him. "Nice, huh?" She said sarcastically as she looked around. It was rather dark and drafty, but size wise****, it was impressive.   
  
"Ya." Trunks chuckled. "So this is planet Frost?"   
  
Bulma nodded sadly. "Should be interesting..."   
  
"That it will be." A new voice entered the room. Bulma snapped her head around as she saw an older man with dark features walk towards them. "Pardon my interruption, but I am Lord Garock."   
  
"Oh." Bulma gasped surprised as she rose to her feet. "I've been told you are to show me around."   
  
Garock nodded. "The Emperor has asked me to see that your stay is as comfortable as possible."   
  
"Did he?" Bulma asked sarcastically making it clear that she wasn't naive enough to fall for any of his bullshit.   
  
"Ah. Yes." Garock coughed out. "Well I thought I would start by giving you a tour and then we could go straight to dinner where I shall explain the specifics of what is expected of you."   
  
"Alright." Bulma nodded. Turning back to Trunks, she asked, "Want to come with us?"   
  
"No, that's ok." Trunks forced a yawn. "I think I'd rather go back to sleep."   
  
"Alright then." Bulma smiled as she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll bring you back some dinner."   
  
Trunks nodded as he lay back down to sleep as his mother quietly left with Garock. Once the door closed Trunks opened one eye to make sure they where actually gone before he jumped out of bed. He smirked as he flew up to one of the windows in the room. 'Back by dinner, ay? Well I'll just have to be back by then too.' Trunks thought deceptively as he took off to do a little touring himself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"You're lucky I'm so benevolent." Vegeta said with his classic smirk as he glared condescendingly down at the kneeling Durka and Aphara. "Now I may have allowed your ship to stay, but I expect your crew to utilize this opportunity wisely. I want the crew in constant training. Is that understood?"   
  
"Yes, sir." Both soldiers said in unison.   
  
"Then, I assume all else is taken care of?" Vegeta asked Durka. Durka knew that Vegeta was referring to the safety of the science woman.   
  
"Yes, sir." Durka nodded. "I escorted the science woman and her son to their room. Garock arrived soon after to show her around."   
  
"Good." Vegeta said still maintaining his holier than thou attitude. "I am ordering you to guard her in the meantime. Although**** I have strict policies regarding the safety of women, I wouldn't trust the soldiers on this planet. She's weak and wouldn't hold much**** hope of protecting herself, so I expect you to make sure she stays safe." Vegeta paused a moment as he ordered Durka to look up at him. "So that means captain, should anything happen to her prior to completing this project, you will be personally held responsible, understood?"   
  
"Yes, sir." Durka nodded having no problem with the responsibility. "Will that be all?"   
  
"Yes." Vegeta said coldly. "Now both of you can get out of my sight."   
  
Aphara and Durka rose as they sauntered out of the room with their heads down, very much to the liking of Vegeta. ****'Ah, nothing**** like scaring the shit out of people to reawaken the blood in a man.' He smirked as he headed to his training area. Having been idle for the last twenty-four hours, he was in the mood for some exercise.**

  
Only a handful of elite fighters were allowed to train in his facility. He was hoping to unleash some pent up anger from Cooler's cowardice actions and he knew some fighters would be ripe for a beating.  As he got near, he heard a ruckus coming from the training room.   
  
"Look you overgrown freak, I was just looking for a place to train. All of the other facilities were filled with nothing but weaklings. I mean, not that this one is much better, you are still pretty pathetic." Trunks said, insulting the entire room.   
  
"Why you insolent little brat! Who the hell do you think you are to challenge an elite!" The bald giant demanded**.   
  
"A what? I don't know what 'elite' means, but if your one then they are clearly a weak group of people." Trunks smirked, loving the rise he was getting out of the man.   
  
"You've never heard of an elite? Then clearly that explains your foolishness." Nappa, mocked condescendingly. "Because anyone with a ki as weak as yours wouldn't dare challenge an elite."   
  
"Oh?" Trunks asked innocently. "My ki might not be that impressive, but it makes yours look like nothing." Trunks snickered as he crossed his arms**** in a familiar pose.  **

  
Nappa's blood began to boil and his ki began to rise. "That's enough!" Nappa hissed. "You need to be taught some manners brat!"   
  
Trunks smirked as he strolled into the middle of the training room and glanced back at Nappa. "Do teach me." The boy challenged.   
  
The entire room looked on in awe. The child was either incredibly stupid or hiding an insanely large amount of energy; everyone assumed the first. "You arrogant weakling!" Nappa screamed as he walked out into the training area and crossed his arms. Nappa decided** he was going to have fun beating the boy senseless. "To attack you would be too simple. Why don't you attempt the first attack? Then you will see how foolish you were to challenge me!"   
  
Trunks rubbed his chin a moment, as if in deep thought. "I don't think that's going to work. You see if I attack you first then**** the battle will be over too quickly, so I think you should attack me first. In fact…" Trunks smirked as he watched the guard go a rare shade of red. "I'll even turn my back, that might help you."   
   
The entire group laughed uncontrollably as they watched the child demean**** Nappa. "Enough with your insults, boy! How dare you talk like that to an elite!" Nappa lunged at Trunks,**** hitting nothing but air. "What the--" He felt a tap on his shoulder and then turned around to see Trunks' fist punch him in the face. The punch sent him flying across the room and slammed him into a wall. The entire room was silenced into shock as they tried to figure out how the boy flattened Nappa with an effortless punch.   
  
"Where did this kid come from?" One of the men in the crowd asked as he looked on in shock.   
  
"Where indeed." Vegeta echoed as he strutted into the room. The**** entire group dropped to their knees in respect.****   **

Trunks rolled his eyes as the group bowed down to the short man. 'Not this guy again.' He thought not wanting to deal with "Mr. Arrogant" again.**     
  
"You." Vegeta nodded to a man standing by the defeated Saiya-jin. "Take the fool to a regeneration tank." Glancing back towards the group, he ordered, "Everyone out." The soldiers couldn't run fast enough.**

  
Trunks watched a little dumbfounded as the men rushed out of the room. Turning to the man, he asked,** "Why do they cower like that?" **

  
"If you possessed power as I do, they would cower to you as well." Vegeta smirked proudly.   
  
"Right." Trunks found himself rolling his eyes again. "Well now that I'm finished here I think I'll be..."   
  
"Not so fast." Vegeta stood in front of the boy. "How did you do that?"   
  
"Do what? You mean take out that ogre?" Trunks smirked as he stood proudly before the Emperor.  

  
"Ogre? You mean Nappa?" Vegeta asked wanting to get to the real issue. "And how was it exactly you managed to defeat him so effortlessly?"   
  
"I punched." Trunks stated the obvious.   
  
Vegeta began to laugh as the boy's arrogant manner reminded him of his younger self. "You punched, ay?" He repeated as he eyed the boy suspiciously. "What species are you?"   
  
"I'm from Merigh, you already know that." Trunks said annoyed by such a** stupid question.   
  
"I didn't ask what planet you're from." Vegeta brushed off the boy's smart remark. "I asked your species."   
  
Trunks looked at the man as if he had lost his mind. "What do you mean? I just told you I was from Merigh, so logic would tell you that I am Merighian."   
  
Vegeta frowned at the boy's evasiveness. "You did, but a five year old Merighian child could never take out an elite with one punch."   
  
"FIVE!" Trunks growled as his crossed his arms over his chest trying to control his temper. "Look Mister, I don't know what to tell you. I was born on Merigh.**** I have lived and trained there all my life. I don't know why you are so suspicious of me." ****    
  
Vegeta knew something wasn't right with the boy's story but his curiosity was focused on the boy's strength. "Fine, then lets talk about your training for a minute. Exactly what is your strength level? Nappa might have gotten lazy over the years but his power is still significantly high, at least fifteen thousand. So that makes you…sixteen, seventeen?"******

  
Confused, Trunks asked, "What do those numbers mean?"   
  
Vegeta shook his head. It seemed as though the boy's power had been improperly bestowed upon him. "Lets try something simple, punch me."   
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You want me to fight you? Why?"   
  
"Because I want to test your strength." Vegeta said rather curious.   
  
"No." Trunks shook his head as he turned to leave. Before he could get very far**, Vegeta blocked his path. "Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta was shocked that the boy would have the audacity to walk away him…twice!   
  
"Look." Trunks crossed his arms and scowled. "I don't know why you find the fact that I beat that weakling up so impressive but I told my mother I wouldn't leave our room. So****, if she comes back to find me beaten up then**** she's going to know I was out. So if you don't mind, I've got to go."   
  
Vegeta looked curiously**** at the boy. "You can sense my power?"   
  
"Yes." Trunks nodded. "You're not suppressing any of it in this state and I sense**** that you can transform."   
  
As the boy spoke, Vegeta couldn't help being**** intrigued. "How can you sense such a thing without a scouter?"   
  
"My mother taught me to control my ki." Trunks shrugged. "The Merighian people are peaceful and if I flaunted my power like you do, I could accidentally kill someone."   
  
Vegeta felt another smirk grace his features as he crossed his arms. "Are you claiming that you can raise and lower your ki without transforming?"   
  
"Yes." Trunks nodded. "How have you managed not to? I mean****, you could break an arm with a hand shake."   
  
"I'd never keep someone who couldn't handle a simple handshake." Vegeta said rather smugly.   
  
"Really?" Trunks glared. "Then I guess you don't have many friends because I haven't met many people that strong."   
  
Vegeta frowned at the insult but remained stoic. "If you're stating the truth then show me. Raise your ki."   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes as he lowered his arms. "Fine, then can I go?"   
  
"Just do it." Vegeta impatiently demanded.   
  
The half Saiya-jin shrugged as he stood in a fighting stance and clenched his fists. He began focusing his energy and gradually raising his ki.   
  
At first****, Vegeta was**** not particularly impressed but as the child focused harder his strength began to skyrocket. Soon****, Vegeta could feel the ground shaking as the training equipment and mats in the room started to fall to the floor.**** The ground began to split apart with the force of Trunks' energy.**** Vegeta watched in awe. He couldn't understand how a boy from Merigh could get this powerful.   
  
Trunks stopped raising his ki when**** he felt the roof began to crack.  He took a deep breath before he spoke. "That's about half of my power." Vegeta almost fell over in shock. The child was stronger than he was at that age. "Come here, boy." Vegeta crossed his arms with a scowl on his face.   
  
"My name is Trunks, not boy." He narrowed his eyes.   
  
Vegeta ignored the boy's comment as he removed his cape. "I assume you know how to fight?"   
  
"Yes." Trunks nodded. "But I'm not fighting you. If you beat the crap out of me my mom will kill me when I get to our room."   
**

"That's why we have regeneration tanks." Vegeta pointed to the room where Nappa was healing.**     
  
"Oh, right." Trunks nodded a little embarrassed he hadn't thought of it. "Well, I suppose if you promise not to kill me."   
  
"I don't make promises, boy, but we'll see…" Vegeta smirked as he lunged at the boy. Trunks managed to dodge the attack and flip over the man's head and swing around****, kicking him in the back. Vegeta groaned as he felt the pain from the boy's kick. Angered, he swung back around. His fist made contact with the child's face sending him flying across the room.**** Vegeta crossed his arms and watched rather impressed**** as the boy quickly got back on his feet.**** 'Perhaps this boy might be worthy of being my pupil. I suppose someone deserves to learn from my vast knowledge.' Vegeta smirked arrogantly.   
  
Unfortunately, as Vegeta was stroking his ego, Trunks dematerialized and rematerialized in front of Vegeta using the same move to knock him across the room. The Emperor immediately rose back up and began to laugh. This is going to be fun, Vegeta thought.****    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Author's Note: Awe… Father and son bonding time, you have to love it! Ok, so next up we find out how the match between the Saiya-jin and Half Saiya-jin went, and how well Nappa fared in recovery. Then we have Garock and Bulma dinning together, and an interesting conversation comes about. Who or what is the focus of this conversation? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter... 


	8. A Past Love?

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 8 – A Past Love? 

It took an hour before Trunks finally lost consciousness. Vegeta put him in the regeneration tank, pacing back and forth while the boy healed. Vegeta suffered from bruises and lacerations, and possibly one broken rib, but it wasn't anything that required a tank. 

He kept wondering about the boys' strength. It was unnatural. At this rate, the child could some day surpass even him. He clenched his fists; he'd have to speak with the mother soon. He needed to gain some information about the boys' heritage. It was obvious that the child was not Merighian as he believed.  He couldn't be that strong with Merighian blood.   
  
Vegeta frowned at the thought. The possibility of a species stronger than the Saiya-jin race scared and excited him all at the same time. It had been ten years since he felt the thrill of a real battle. The feeling of his own blood and sweat covering his body after a battle was exhilarating. For a Saiya-jin it was essential to life; that constant search for greater power and strength.   
  
It took Trunks less than an hour to heal. After giving him a new training uniform, Vegeta ordered him to follow. Vegeta lead him into a room where Nappa was impatiently waiting. "So there's the little brat." Nappa hissed as he rose and crossed his arms.   
  
"You again?" Trunks frowned. "Next time I'll have to hit you harder."   
  
Nappa smirked at the boy. "You won't have such luck next time. I'm a pure blooded Saiya-jin, my energy increases after every battle. I will squash you like a bug next time."   
  
"What's a Sai-gen?" Trunks asked, having never heard the word before.   
  
Nappa turned his nose up at the boy's mispronunciation. "You've never heard of the most powerful race in the universe?"   
  
"Is anyone unpretentious on this planet?" Trunks asked not believing the egos on some of these people. "Look Mister." Trunks ignored the taller man as he turned unknowingly back to his father. "My mom is probably back in our room by now so I really need to be going before she kicks my ass for being out late."   
  
"Fine," Vegeta agreed as he was done with the boy for now. "I want you back here tomorrow. You have training to do."   
  
Trunks blinked as he shook his head again. "Who hell do you think you are?" Trunks didn't like taking orders from anyone, much less someone he just met.  "You show up on Durka's ship acting all high and mighty while my mother had just been through hell, and now you're ordering me around! I don't answer to anyone but my mother and I sure as hell am not going to start listening to some guy who hasn't had an ego check in what seems like an eternity!"   
  
Nappa's jaw dropped as he watched Vegeta refrain from hitting the insolent child.  The Emperor let no one speak to him in such a tone.  Nappa was going to enjoy watching the boy get beaten for such behavior.  "Show some respect brat, you're talking to--"   
  
"Nappa." Vegeta cut him off. "I will be training you from now until I chose differently, that is all you need to know. Now be here by six tomorrow morning." Vegeta said as he looked down the boy.   
  
"Sure, whatever." Trunks shrugged as he left the room.  He realized that it was better to agree than to argue. Besides, he really didn't mind training with the arrogant man.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Nappa questioned, "Why didn't you tell the boy who you are? And why are you training the runt?"   
  
Vegeta stayed silent a moment. He wasn't exactly sure why he felt the need to train the boy but there was just something about him. Something so familiar.  "He's strong Nappa. A little too strong. I want to know more about him before he knows who I am."   
  
"Oh,." Nappa scratched his head, not fully understanding the Emperor's logic.     
  
Vegeta frowned. If he weren't the last of his race, he would have killed him long ago. "Find Garock, Tell him to find out everything he can about this Bra woman. And tell him to get back to me immediately."   
  
Nappa nodded as he scurried out of the room. Vegeta couldn't help feeling like he was missing something.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
After the tour of the palace, Bulma and Garock proceeded to dinner. Bulma sat across from Garock as they finished going over every detail.  She was to begin her work early the next morning and there was much to discuss. However, she kept getting distracted by the unusual amount of stares she was receiving.  She felt somewhat uncomfortable.  "There aren't many woman on this planet are there?" She asked Garock.  

"Well, aside from three women in the science department and a few female barbarian warriors, you may be one of twenty." The man estimated.   
  
"Great." Bulma said nervously.   
  
"Oh, please don't get the wrong idea."  Garock replied quickly, trying to reassure Bulma.  "Safety is not an issue on this planet. These men might be a little intimidating, but none of them are foolish enough to disobey the King's law. The Emperor's law states that any male who forces himself on a female will be executed. Plain and simple. So see, there is nothing for you to worry about. "   
  
"Really?" Bulma asked thinking the man was merely humoring her.   
  
"Why yes. The penalty for rape is even graver than murder. The King will not tolerate such dishonorable behavior." Garock explained.   
  
"A woman lover, I see." Bulma chuckled. "I'm sure they just fall all over his almightiness."   
  
Garock frowned at her insulting tone. "I would not speak so poorly of a man you do not know. He might not be perfect but he rules with more honor than Freeza ever did."   
  
Bulma sighed. She hated to admit it but she had noticed a vast improvement. "I suppose you're right. This is a far cry better than the way Freeza ran things. Especially in the company he keeps."   
  
Garock moved in a little closer as he was surprised by her admission. "You speak as though you have first hand knowledge of such."   
  
"When do we eat?" Bulma immediately shot back making it clear to him that she would not discuss the subject further. The man nodded as he rose. "I'll see how the meal is progressing." The man spoke softly before heading down the hallway to check on dinner.   
  
Bulma sat quietly rubbing her temples trying to block out the commotion that surrounded her.

"Something bothering you?" 

Bulma looked up as she noticed a man had taken a seat across from her. 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked as a dark, tanned man, decked out in leather, sat across from her.  Although he had a large scar across his left eye, she would have thought him cute if he didn't look quite so young.   
  
The man smiled a flirtatious grin as he pointed to himself and in a deep voice said, "The name's Stab." His intent was obvious 

"Stab?" Bulma repeated trying to hold back a laugh. "Well I'm Bra."   
  
The man smirked as he looked at her devilishly. "Bra? What color?"   
  
Bulma couldn't hold back a laugh; as if that wasn't the first time she had heard that one. "I hope you didn't come over here just to hit on me." Bulma forced out holding back a fit of laughter.   
  
"Actually…"The man motioned her to come closer as if to share a huge secret. "You see those men over there." He pointed to a group that looked just as ragged. "They bet me fifty dienna to----" Before he finished his sentence, he snaked his hand around Bulma's neck and pressed his lips against hers. Bulma could hear the cheers from across the room. She suddenly felt as if she was back in third grade. She grabbed the idiot by the neck and threw him across the room. All of a sudden, the room went silent with surprise.  After he hit the wall, Bulma clapped her hands together as if cleaning herself from his filth.  As she sat down again, she sent a deadly glare towards the table filled with foolish men.  

"Bra, are you alright?" Garock asked, rushing quickly towards the scene.     
  


"Yes." Bulma shrugged. "Don't worry Garock. Just some boys having fun."   
  
"Oh, well I hope he didn't hurt you." He said as he sat back down.   
  
"Hardly." She laughed as she ran a finger across her lips. "I never did mind a rough kiss."   
  
Since she hardly seemed bothered by the situation, he started to believe she might fit in better than he originally thought. "How did you do that?"   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Throw him across the room. I didn't know you could fight." Garock was surprised by her strength.   
  
"Oh, I am not a fighter. I just know some basic defensive moves." She tried to justify.   
  
"Well that boy wasn't weak and it seemed as if you didn't use much effort."   
  
"I just caught him off guard." Bulma brushed off.   
  
"I see, then I suppose you are the one that trained your son?" He began rather curious. He'd heard about the confrontation between her son and Cooler.   
  
"Only a little, he advanced mostly on his own." Bulma shrugged. She knew her son's strength was due to genetics, not her instruction.  

"Then I imagine his father instructed him with his training, right?" Garock stated having no idea the turmoil that his simple question would cause.

"You know, I am feeling pretty tired, and I think maybe I should be getting back to Trunks. Please have dinner sent to us." She rushed out leaving the confused man at the table. 

'That was odd.' Garock thought curiously before he was interrupted. "Nappa?" Garock rose from his seat, surprised to see the man.   
  
"Where's the science woman?" Nappa asked as he looked around.   
  
"You just missed her. It seems I said something wrong." Garock shrugged as he and the Saiya-jin sat down just as the food arrived. Nappa selfishly started eating the meal without consideration for Garock.  

"Vegeta wishes you to get some information from the woman. He thinks she's hiding something about her past." Nappa explained as he devoured the surprisingly large meal Bulma had ordered.   
  
"About what? What does he think she's hiding?" Garock inquired rather intrigued by the prospect.   
  
"Her brat. He's strong, too strong." Nappa growled as he cleaned off the plate. "Vegeta doesn't believe he is Merighian."   
  
"I wouldn't be shocked." Garock nodded. "She didn't seem like the others. She's much stronger than a Merigh woman, and much more attractive for that matter."   
  
"Really?" Nappa smirked as he sudden halted his feeding. "Maybe I'll interrogate her myself."   
  
Garock's eyes narrowed. "You know the King's law. I'd watch myself if I was you."   
  
Nappa huffed at the thought. "Vegeta was always too soft on the _weaker_ sex; constantly interfering with my sex life."    
  
"It's honor Nappa." Garock rolled his eyes.   
  
"No." The bald man shook his head. "It's jealousy. He lost his favorite little whore ten years ago and has made the rest of us suffer because of it ever since."   
  
"Nappa, what are you talking about?" Garock asked confused.   
  
"You mean you didn't hear of the little enchantress." Nappa smirked.   
  
Garock shook his head as this was all new to him. Nappa looked around the room to make sure that no one could overhear their conversation before he began.  "Well old man, about eleven years ago when Vegeta still worked under Freeza, he, Radditz and I were given a concubine. Radditz and I found her more than appealing and were ready to fight to see who got her first, but Vegeta forbade us to have her, pulling the damn 'honor' crap. He actually kept the little minx around for six months, all the time vowing not to take her against her will. Radditz and I ultimately found out that the bastard was fucking her the entire time! Do you believe it!" Nappa paused a moment to control his anger. "Anyway the boy got possessive and refused to share her. He'd beat us if we so much as looked at her wrong. The fool was so blinded by lust that he was willing to take a beating from Zarbon in order to protect her. It was pathetic!"   
  
"What happened to her?" Garock asked wondering why the he had never heard of this before.   
  
"Dead." Nappa said flatly. "At least I assume, and the man's better for it. He did stupid things when she was around; including defying Freeza's orders to help her escape from his ship."   
  
"He did that?" Garock asked shocked.   
  
"Fool that he was. Honestly, if he were a lesser man, I would have thought he _cared_ for the creature." Nappa tried to keep the vomit down at the thought. "She was a beauty and I imagine an amazing fuck, after all, it's not everyday you come across a female that is almost identical to Saiya-jin. She didn't have a tail and was physically weak, but her temper was truly Saiya-jin. Plus she was chaste, at least before Vegeta got to her." Nappa growled. "Selfish bastard."   
  
"Hmmm." Garock was surprised by this startling information. He always wondered where Vegeta's deep sense of honor regarding women originated. He never thought Vegeta was capable of care and concern but this explained quite a lot. "Well if you'll excuse me Nappa," Garock shook himself out of a daze as he rose to his feet. "I believe I will be calling it a night."   
  
"Whatever." Nappa brushed the man off as he went to join another table of warriors, leaving Garock with quite a few thoughts.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Trunks?" Bulma called as she quietly entered her room. She was surprised to find the lights off and failed to sense her son's ki. "Trunks?" She called again turning on the lights.   
  
"Of all the selfish, arrogant, demanding, stubborn, cr-Mom!" Trunks coughed as he entered the room. "Hi."   
  
"Where have you been?" Bulma stood straight with that "don't you dare try to get out of it" look on her face.   
  
"Oh, I, um… I wanted to get some fresh air so I went for a walk." Trunks quickly explained.   
  
"Is that so?" Bulma crossed her arms as her eyebrows perked up knowing quite well when her son was lying to her. "And that's all you did? Take a walk?"   
  
"Yep." Trunks nodded believably. "I scoped out some training facilities. I thought I could spend my days training while you work."   
  
Bulma frowned; worry overriding her annoyance with her son. "Trunks, this isn't like Merigh. The training facilities here are dangerous. If you anger the wrong person you could end up getting yourself killed."   
  
"I know Mom." Trunks sighed as he walked towards the sofa. "I know this place is dangerous, but I can take care of myself. I'm not stupid, I'd never challenge someone stronger than me, and I'd never do anything foolish enough to get myself hurt. I just want to be able to fight, it's what I do best."   
  
"I know." Bulma whispered as she sat next to her son. She wrapped a loving arm around the boy's shoulder, resting her chin on his head. "I know you feel the need to fight; it's a part of who you are and I understand. I have always known it would be like that, but Trunks, you have to understand that you're all I have left. I lost my family and friends as a young girl, and then I lost your fath.. I lost your aunt Arraz. I know it's selfish, but I need you alive and healthy. I couldn't bear to lose you too." She sniffled, holding him even tighter.   

Trunks sighed as he wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. "I won't leave you Mom." Trunks offered assuredly. He knew very little of his mother's past, but he knew her parents were killed when she was young. Aunt Zarra had given him only a bit of information but that explained why his mother would spend one day a year weeping in the quiet of her room.** Aunt Zarra had said the ritual was out of respect for the life his mother once had, and that someday when he was old enough to understand his mother would explain the truth of her past to him. **

Trunks always hoped that the person his mother was mourning was his father. Not because he wished his father dead, but because at least he'd know that his parents actually loved one another. Yes, the fact that he never knew his father was painful, but the fact that his mother never spoke of him was even worse.  The fact that his mom never mentioned his father made him feel as if he was the reason his father abandoned them.  Maybe his father didn't want a son.  He hoped, with all his heart, that was not the case but why else would his mom never speak of him?  Trunks instinctively knew that the mere mention of his father would cause her great sadness and reawaken unpleasant memories so he never asked about him.  

Trunks frowned. He hated seeing his mother like this. She was a good woman and deserved nothing but the best. She deserved a real family. A family like the one that she lost long ago.  In truth, Trunks wanted a family as well.  He wanted a father. Oh how he longed to have a real family.  One where he could have a father and his mother could have a husband that treated her like a queen. 'Perhaps I'll look into that.' Trunks smiled as he finally pulled away from his mother. "So if I promise not to get into trouble can I train?" He asked once and for all wanting to put the issue to rest.   
  
Bulma took a deep breath before she looked down at her son. There were times when it pained her to look into his eyes. Although they are a blue reflection of her own, his eyes held an intensity that she had only seen in one man. She knew she would hate herself if she ever tried to put that fire out. "Alight, but swear to me you'll never do anything stupid like pick a fight with someone who won't care of he kills you or not?"   
  
"I promise." Trunks nodded, feeling a little guilty since he had already done that.   
  
There was then a knock at the door and Trunks ran to answer it. Three men brought their meal into their room.  

"Thanks."

Trunks smiled as he immediately dug in. As the three men left, they were wondering how one little boy and a thin woman were going to finish so much food.  

"Come on Mom, dig in." Trunks smiled as he pointed to her seat.   
  
Trunks enthusiasm started to rub off on Bulma as she shared a quiet meal with her son. Her work was going to start bright and early tomorrow and she knew life for them was going to be drastically different from anything they had experienced before, but as long as that boy could keep a smile on his face so could she.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Author's Note: Ok, lets see. In the next chapter fists will be flying when Trunks has his first 'lesson' with Vegeta, and Durka's crew begins their training as well. What will come of some 'innocent' sparing matches? Should be fun… Next chapter soon. 


	9. Mesmerized By Who’s Ass?

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 9 – Mesmerized By Who's Ass? 

"About time boy." Vegeta snarled as Trunks arrived half an hour later than expected.   
  
"So sorry." Trunks rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I wanted to make sure my Mom got to work alright, next time I'll try to be more considerate."   
  
"See to that." Vegeta smirked at the boy as they were joined by a group of soldiers.   
  
"Durka!" Trunks smiled as he found the warrior among them.   
  
"Trunks?" Durka stepped forward rather troubled to see the boy in the training arena. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I am training the boy." Vegeta explained as he interrupted the exchange.   
  
"Yes, sir." Durka said hastily, knowing he should keep his mouth shut.   
  
Trunks was surprised to watch Durka back down so quickly. He wondered why Durka feared the spiky-haired guy. Especially when Durka's own ki wasn't that much lower, at least before he transformed. "Um, am I training with all of them?" Trunks asked the short man, whose name he still did not know.   
  
Ignoring Trunks' question, Vegeta turned to address the twenty-crew members. "You should feel grateful that I am allowing weaklings like yourselves to take advantage of my facilities. You will be here for a few weeks so you had better not waste your time. Is that understood?"   
  
There was a collective nod, as three men entered the room. The first was Nappa looking as arrogant as ever, the second was a seven-foot barbarian man who had orange skin and a yellow Mohawk, and the third was a midget-sized creature with a fishlike appearance. "Allow me to introduce Nappa, Jarvice, and Ercha. Ercha and Jarvice will begin the instruction and for those who survive the day will receive training from Nappa." Vegeta chuckled. "Though I don't expect any of you to make it that far."   
  
Trying to hide his resentment, Durka began to grind his teeth.  He mumbled beneath his breath, 'We'll see about that.'   
  
"Then lets begin." Before taking the center of the arena, Jarvice bowed in front of Vegeta. "We will start with simple sparing matches to warm up." Jarvice began instruction as Vegeta, Nappa and Trunks moved off to the side of the arena.   
  
Trunks levitated so that he could be eye level with Vegeta.  Hitting Vegeta's shoulder he hissed, "Hey buddy…when the hell will I get to fight?" 

Vegeta growled. How dare the boy hit him! He grabbed Trunks by the arm and slammed him back to his feet. "I want you to watch them fight, now do as I say and stop pestering me!"   
  
Trunks growled at the older man as he levitated back up into the air and crossed his legs in a meditating position. He figured he'd humor the man for now and kick his ass later.   
  
"Partner up." Jarvice ordered as Aphara and Durka paired up along with the rest of the crew. "Now attack!" Ercha called as the fighting began.   
  
Most of the crew was unconscious after only a short period except for Aphara and Durka. They went after each other awfully hard. They were almost evenly matched. "Not bad Aphara, but you won't be able to keep up this intensity much longer."   
  
"You're breathing pretty heavily yourself captain." Aphara smirked as she managed to land a punch right in the center of his chest. Durka responded by twisting her around and bracing one arm around her neck and the other around her waist. "Tell me Aphara" he started as he pressed her tightly against his chest, "what's with the impassioned fight? Are you trying to impress me, or someone shorter?" Both sets of eyes glanced towards the Saiya-jins. 

"Jealous?" She asked snidely as she failed to elbow him in the stomach. 

Durka genuinely laughed. "Hardly. I just think you're wasting your time."   
  
"Oh? And why would that be?" The warrior purred as she got the captain right where she wanted him.   
  
"I hear he prefers men." Durka whispered. Aphara growled with anger and broke free of the captain's hold. She somehow managed to capture him in the same hold he had just used on her.   
  
"That's not funny Durka!" Aphara refused to believe that Durka's statement might be true.     
  
"Just repeating what the buzz is around the ship." He chuckled as he grabbed her arm. "It seems the star of your wet dreams has NEVER been seen in the company of a woman."   
  
"Maybe he just hasn't met the right woman." Aphara justified as she tightened her hold on the captain. "Why else would he keep watching us so intently? He's clearly mesmerized by my amazing ass."   
  
"Maybe." Durka smirked as he elbowed Aphara in the stomach and then swept her feet out from under her. He pinned her to the ground as he finished his thought. "But more likely he's mesmerized by _my amazing ass."   
  
"AHAHAH!" Aphara hissed.  She was angry at Durka for making her lose concentration and the match but most of all, she was angry because she couldn't imagine losing the man she lusted over to another…__ahem…man.  _

"Not bad." Jarvice nodded as the pair rose from the ground. "Now let's see how you fair with a greater challenge… Ercha!" The warrior invited the smaller man to join them. "You fight the _woman_; I will fight the captain." The warrior looked at Aphara with certain disgust.   
  
"The woman?" Aphara snarled under her breath as she listened to the demeaning tone he used in addressing her. She then charged at the small man, though much preferring to take out the larger one. Durka followed suit as he attacked Jarvice. 

"Ya Durka!" Trunks cheered as he watched the man fight. He'd only known Durka for a few days but he saved his mother and he was Zarra's son so he had to root for him.   
  
Vegeta watched the display with anger. "This isn't a game boy!"  He had no idea why Trunks' cheering irritated him.   

Trunks halted his cheering before glaring back up at his father. "Oh? Well it sure seems like one. I'm learning nothing from watching them fight other than the fact that Durka and that bitchy lady seem to be the backbone of their crew. The rest wouldn't survive a day without them."   
  
Vegeta smirked. "You noticed that in just a few sparing matches?"   
  
"I'm not as naive as you may think! I may not be an adult, but I'm not some foolish little kid who doesn't know the way of the world. I've been trained for as long as I can remember. I have battle skills and savvy. I'm more than ready to take on a real challenge." Trunks argued.   
  
"That's a mighty large assumption coming from a boy who has been raised by a woman all his life."   
  
Trunks eyes widened. "How…How did you know that?"   
  
"You proved it. Your weak, sentimental heart gives it away." Vegeta covered up expertly.   
  
"How dare you!" Trunks almost screamed as his protest captured the attention of the entire room, even stopping Durka and Aphara in midair.  "My mother is an amazing woman, not a weakness! She didn't raise me to be weak; she's raised me to be strong! If it weren't for her I wouldn't know how to fight! I wouldn't know how to sense ki, and I sure as hell wouldn't have been able to fight Cooler! You think I'm so weak? Well tell me, how stronger were you as a boy? Could you form a ki blast strong enough to send Cooler through a wall? Is that weak? Is taking a blast or a punch to protect someone else weak? Tell me mister, have you ever willingly suffered pain in order to protect another? Did that make you feel weak!?"   
  
"No." Vegeta said boldly, much to the shock of the room. He allowed a smile to cross his lips. The boy was right. He wouldn't be a Super Saiya-jin if it wasn't for his 'weakness'. He hadn't reached his full potential until he met _her_. It was only when his heart began to feel that his power level increased. No wonder the boy was so strong. If he had been given that opportunity in his youth, who knows the kind of power he might wield today. The boy, even at his young age, already realized what took him almost twenty years to figure out. The child was truly worthy of his presence.   
  
Meanwhile, Trunks tried to stop himself from falling over. "Did you just agree with me?"   
  
"Nappa." Vegeta turned to the bald, angry man. "See they finish their training."   
  
"Yes, sir." Nappa nodded as he strolled over to Jarvice. Nappa felt more anger than surprise by the man's admission. He knew exactly whom the Emperor was talking about since Vegeta had only stuck his neck out for one other living soul in all his life. He wasn't sure if it was envy or jealousy that made him so furious, either way; it made him want to kill something.   
  
After Nappa left the pair, Vegeta ordered Trunks to follow.  "Boy, come with me." 

Trunks followed without protest, he was curious as hell to know what completely changed the man's demeanor.   
  
The pair walked into a private training room about two doors down. "Alright, do I actually get to fight this time?" Trunks asked as he started to stretch.   
  
"That won't be necessary." Vegeta stopped him. "I've haven't brought you here to spar."   
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Are we watching more matches or something?"   
  
"No, I…" Vegeta paused a moment trying to suppress his pride enough to complete the demand. "I want you to teach me how to control and read ki as you do."   
  
Trunks smiled childishly. "You mean you want me to train you?"   
  
"You know what I want, now show me!" Vegeta glared at the boy.   
  
"Ok, Ok." Trunks gulped as he realized that Vegeta was truly angered. "I'll try to teach you but I think it might be easier if you just ask my Mom, she's much better at teaching this than I am."   
  
Vegeta growled. It was bad enough he had to ask a child for help, but at least the child had a respectable ki. Being trained by a pathetic Merigh woman would be even more shameful. "Just show me."   
  
"Fine." Trunks stroked his chin as he tried to figure out the best way to teach the proud man.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Not bad." Nappa smirked as he watched the weak group get back to their feet. By lunchtime, Durka's crew was all but beaten by Jarvice and Ercha. However, Durka was still standing proudly ready to take on Nappa.  He couldn't wait to get his hands on him after his arrogant display earlier. "We break for lunch." Nappa ordered before the man had a chance to attack. "I'll finish you immediately after." Nappa said assuredly as he and the others left.   
  
"Asshole." Durka growled as he walked over to help Aphara to her feet.   
  
"Tell me about it." She hissed as she brushed herself off. "Lets go eat."   
  
"Wait a sec, I want to stop by the science lab first." Durka walked in front of her towards the lab.   
  
"You have got to be kidding! You actually want that annoying woman to come with us?"   
  
"Jealous?" Durka smirked as he glanced at the scowling woman.   
  
"Hardly, I just think you're making a mistake!" She protested in the same snide tone he used with her earlier.   
  
Durka began to laugh. "She has a son so don't try telling me she's a lesbian."   
  
"Ha, ha!" Aphara 'laughed' forcedly. "But I know her type, bitch through and through."   
  
"I thought that was your type?" Durka shot back quickly before he entered the science lab and eyed the blue beauty.   
  
He broke from Aphara and walked over to her desk. His intended to 'surprise' her by covering her eyes, but much to his shock he received an elbow in the stomach for the attempt. "Durka!" Bulma turned around to see the man bending forward. "Oh, I'm so sorry, you just startled me." She tried to hide a laugh but failed miserably.  The situation was definitely more comical than tragic.   
  
"Thanks a lot." Durka coughed as he slowly stood up. "I came to ask you to lunch and I get elbowed for my trouble."   
  
"I'm really sorry." She reiterated. "It's just been one of those days."   
  
"What do you mean? Has someone tried to--"   
  
"No, nothing like that. It's just that I've had thirty-two proposals in the last seven hours, and none of them were marriage." Bulma sighed deeply trying to shake off her headache.  

"I can't see why. You're awfully plain if you ask me. But then again some men on this planet are really hard up." The raven-haired woman added as she came over to join the exchange.   
  
"Oh, Aphara it's always a pleasure to see you. Have you come to spit fire or spew venom this time?" Bulma asked as she rolled her eyes at the woman.   
  
"Lunch Durka." Aphara ordered as she ignored the scientists comment.   
  
"Right, I was hoping you'd join us." The man offered politely.   
  
"Sure." Bulma smiled warmly. "I could use the break." The three proceeded to the dinning area where they found one empty table. After placing their orders, they waited and exchanged mild banter about their day. Bulma and Aphara exchanged snide remarks every few minutes but the conversation was mild until a certain half Saiya-jin was mentioned.   
  
"After lunch, I should check on Trunks.  I want to make sure he's adjusting to his new surroundings." Bulma casually mentioned as their food arrived.   
  
"I'm sure he's fine. If the Emperor is taking the time to train him then I'm sure he wouldn't want any harm coming to h--"   
  
"What!? Who is training my son?" Bulma cut him off as her eyes widened.   
  
"Didn't you know?" Aphara smirked evilly. "And you call yourself a mother!"   
  
"Relax." Durka placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "You're son is fine. The kid yelled at the Emperor right in front of us and he didn't do anything about it. I think he's impressed by the boy."   
  
"Well, I don't give a damn what he thinks of my son, he will not train him!" Bulma shot back furiously.  She started to rise from her seat.   
  
"Bulma." Durka tried to calm her by speaking softly.

"Who is Bulma?" Aphara interrupted, confused since she had only heard the woman referred to as Bra.   
  
Durka ignored the question as he nodded for Bulma to sit. "Look, I highly suggest you reconsider confronting the Emperor until you speak with your son."   
  
Bulma sighed as she slowly sat back down. Causing a scene right now would accomplish nothing. "Fine."   
  
"Hmph, most mothers would jump at the chance to have their little brats trained by a man like the Emperor."   
  
"Oh yes Aphara, every mother would want to see her son trained by some psychopath who can make some of the most feared men in the universe piss in their pants!"   
  
"Captain Durka." A small man interrupted the trio. "We've been ordered back to the training arena."   
  
"It's only been half an hour! We just got our food!" Aphara protested.   
  
"Well the bald guy is ready to beat something." The man gasped out before rushing out of the dinning area.   
  
"Great." Durka growled as he picked up the rest of his food. "I guess we'd better go."   
  
"Had to bring the science woman!" Aphara growled under her breath.   
  
"You owe me dinner, remember?" Durka confirmed as he looked down at the still frazzled mother.   
  
"I'll meet you tonight." Bulma nodded in agreement.  **  
  
"Oh come on, I'm going to lose what little lunch I ate!" The angry warrior barked before she and the captain rushed back to the training area.   
  
'So much for lunch.' Bulma frowned. She lost her appetite when she heard her son was being trained by the Emperor. **

Bulma couldn't help getting a sick visual at the thought. She could still here Zarra telling her of when Freeza decided to take a certain eight-year-old boy under his wing. The thought was too terrible; she had to stop it immediately. She rose from her seat and headed out of the dinning area in search of her son's ki. She headed to the most obvious place, their chambers. She kept hoping to find him in his room but, unfortunately, she found it empty. She decided the next logical place would be to search the training area. However she didn't get very far when she felt a rough hand cover her mouth as an arm wrapped around her waist, slamming her body roughly against a hard chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Author's Note: Hmmmm???????? Who could it be? Well in the next chapter Durka and Aphara head back to their matches. You'll find out how well Trunks teaches his dad to control his ki. Oh, and I suppose you might find out who grabbed Bulma! All in the next chapter. 


	10. A Bloody Vision

Quick Note: How about that update! Fast enough for ya? Well, probably not after you read the chapter… 

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 10 – A Bloody Vision 

Bulma growled as she raised her ki. Her attacker was strong, but she'd be damned before she would back down from a challenge. She clenched her first as she managed to pull her arm forward enough to shoot her elbow back into her assailant's chest. She felt his hold loosen and she took the opportunity to spin around and send a hard knee into the beast's chest. As he fell forward, she swung her elbow across his face, sending the man crashing into a wall.   
  
Because the lights were off, she couldn't make out the face of her attacker. However, she did not intend to take the time to find out as she could feel the man begin to raise his ki, and judging by his power and fury she knew he wasn't going to be that easily defeated. She immediately rushed to the door, trying to get out before he could attack again but her attempt failed. As her hand touched the doorknob, her attacker managed to grab a hold of her hair. Her body jerked back as another hand slipped around her neck. She could hear cruel laugher before she opened her eyes to face her attacker.     
  
"So you've learned some new tricks? To bad they won't do you any good."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Trunks growled, frustration evident on his face as he glared at the dark man. "You suck at this!"   
  
"What!" Vegeta snarled as he mirrored the boy's position. "I am great at everything! That includes learning. Which means the error lies with you!  Obviously, you aren't teaching it correctly!"   
  
"AHAHAH! You are so infuriating! How does anyone put up with you?" Trunks hissed. "Look I told you from the start if you want to learn how to control you're ki as well as I do you should ask my mother to teach you. She might be physically 'weak' but she's incredibly smart, and I'm sure she can figure out a way to teach even someone as stubborn as you!"   
  
Vegeta growled. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this, especially on an empty stomach. "Follow me." Vegeta ordered as he started to leave.   
  
"Where?" Trunks stood still. He demanded to know the destination before following.   
  
Vegeta only shrugged indifferently. "I intend to eat, but if you'd rather act like a c--"   
  
"Food!?!? Why didn't you say so!!?!?" Trunks said excitedly. With his rush to start training, he only had a small breakfast. He was more than ready to chow down.   
  
The boys' sudden display of adolescence irritated Vegeta but he tried ignoring it as he led the child into his personal dining area.   

"Sit." Vegeta ordered the boy. This time, Trunks complied immediately. 

Vegeta placed a lunch order with a soldier.  After the order was taken, the man scurried off leaving the two alone.  Vegeta looked hesitantly at the boy before he took a seat across from him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Trunks got bored. He started looking around the room trying to find something interesting when his eyes landed on a painting. "Is that you?" Trunks asked as he walked over to get a better view of the picture.   
  
Vegeta rose to follow the boy as he stopped to pay reverence to the image. "No, that was my father." Vegeta said emotionlessly. Trunks couldn't believe the resemblance between the two. It bothered him that he would never know if he held a resemblance to his own father.   
  
"Must be nice." Trunks frowned as his head dropped some.   
  
"What must be nice?" Vegeta asked rather indifferently.   
  
"To know your father." Trunks whispered quietly.  If not for Vegeta's keen Saiya-jin hearing, then he would have missed that last statement.  "Is he still alive?"   
  
"No." Vegeta said with a look of pride and sorrow. "But his death has been avenged, so I have no regret in his loss."   
  
"Avenged? You're father was killed?" Trunks asked genuinely interested in the story.  

Vegeta debated whether or not to answer.  He had never spoken of his father's death with anyone. Not even _her_. Yet, there was something about the boy; something that made him willing to speak of his heritage. After a brief pause, he continued.  "My father was killed by Freeza when he tried to protect me and our people from being annihilated. He failed and paid the ultimate price for his attempt. Our people were killed and our planet destroyed. Only I and two others of my kind remained alive."  

Pausing, he looked down at the boy.  Trunks seemed to be hanging on his every word. "I was only spared so that I could work for Freeza. I had no choice but to serve Freeza until I could reach the legendary power that my bloodline carried. And I finally achieved that power. Ten years ago I ascended and brought an end to Freeza's rein."   
  
After Vegeta finished telling the story, Trunk's eyes widened. "You killed FREEZA!!!!!" He screamed. "That makes you the Emperor! Why didn't you tell me! I've been yelling at you in public and stuff and you haven't said anything! No wonder everyone thought I was insane!"   
  
Vegeta only smirked at the boy. "I found it amusing."   
  
"AMUSING!" Trunks bellowed. "Do you have any idea how NOT amusing my Mom is gonna find this!"   
  
Vegeta only shrugged. "Our lunch is ready." He pointed towards Trunks' seat.  Trunks complied with a scowl on his face. However the scowl didn't last long when he saw the mountain of food on the table. "Wow!" Trunks couldn't help but gasp at the amount of food.

Vegeta smirked as he nodded for the boy to eat. He watched curiously as the child managed to chomp down bit after bit. 'Boy eats like a Saiya-jin.' He thought rather impressed as he began to devour his portion. Vegeta and Trunks continued their meal in silence.  

However, at the end of the meal Vegeta began to get a feeling in the pit of his stomach of pure anguish. Fear, shock, revulsion and pain all knotted into some horror that he suddenly felt was facing him. Vegeta took a deep breath trying to steady himself.  Whatever he was feeling wasn't natural. He couldn't help feeling a sense of dread.  Nothing had scared him in over ten years, what the hell could be doing it know?   
  
"Wow that was great!" Trunks interrupted Vegeta's thought process.  

"Fine, now we finish our training." Vegeta ordered as he rose from his seat. He needed a distraction from the bizarre feelings he was experiencing.    
  
"Again?  Are you kidding?" Trunks frowned. "I already told you to ask my Mom. She's a lot better at ki stuff than I am."   
  
Vegeta snarled. The boy did have a point, but he wasn't ready to admit that. "You're mother has other work to do."   
  
"Ya, work that's been ordered by you!" Trunks shot back. "Why don't we go down to the science lab and ask her nicely.  I'm sure she won't mind spending the afternoon training you. If you explain to her how you're AFRAID of letting it get out that a 'weak' woman helped you, I'm sure she will be discreet about it."   
  
Vegeta's face flushed with a mix of anger and defeat. "Fine, but both of you had better keep you're mouth shut about this."   
  
"Fine." Trunks threw his hands up in defeat. "Now let's go see my Mom."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Where the hell is that bald freak?" Aphara growled. "He rushes us all out of the dinning area, claiming he is ready to pound something, and then he doesn't show up!"   
  
"Being so stupid, he probably got lost." Durka growled impatiently.  They had been waiting over a half an hour for the man to return.   
  
"Hey tall guy!" Aphara called over the sexist brute from earlier. "Where is your bald headed leader?"   
  
"Not that it's any of your business wench, but he said he had some business to take care of. He will return to finish your training when he is good and ready." Jarvice glared at the woman before walking away.   
  
"He is such a bastard!" She said.  Turning back to get Durka's take on it, she noticed his distant look. "Durka? Is something wrong?"   
  
The man blinked once before he ran his fingers through his hair. "Something isn't right." He shook he head worriedly.   
  
"What do you mean? Is it some sort of flash?" She asked quietly. Being the only one that Durka confided in, she knew of Durka's ability to 'see' things.  Durka told her when he first met his mother she explained that his father had a unique ability to see glimpses of the future. He hadn't really thought much about it until he started to experience strange visions on occasion.  At first, he chalked it up to coincidences, but recently the images were becoming clearer and he could no longer ignore them.   
  
"Durka what is it? Do you see something? What was it? Tell me!" She asked never doubting his abilities after one of his 'visions' had saved her life.   
  
"I'm not sure." He whispered. "I saw the Emperor. He had me pinned against a wall and was strangling me to near death. He had a hate and fury in his eyes I had never seen before."   
  
"Why would he do that? Was there anything else? Was he saying anything to you? Did you notice anything that could help figure this out?" Aphara questioned, trying to find a reason for his vision.    
  
"He was screaming something at me that much I could see. I couldn't make out the words but..." He paused trying to understand the image. After a minute his eyes widened with the realization of what he saw.     
  
"What!" Aphara demanded. "What is it? What did you see?"   
  
"Blood." He shook his head. "He had it all over him, his hands, his neck, his training suit…even…even on his lips…" The scared man almost slurred the word, completely shaken by the image.   
  
"But that's impossible!" Aphara argued. "No one can cause that kind of damage to the Emperor! You must be mistaken!"   
  
"I don't know what to make of it Aphara, but I know what I saw. Something tells me that it indeed was a future event."   
  
Aphara frowned as she grew very serious. "Look, Durka. I know you've been under a lot of stress lately. Maybe it was just a nightmare in the form of a vision."   
  
Durka nodded. " Maybe." He whispered. 'Though I doubt it.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Trunks asked as the pair rounded the hall to the science wing. He took notice of Vegeta's strange behavior and asked if he was okay.  Vegeta even stopped walking once to grab his shoulder as if he had just been hit with a ki blast.   
  
"I'm fine." Vegeta growled. He hated showing any kind of weakness, especially in front of the boy. He couldn't understand where the strange pain was originating.  One minute his arm would feel a sharp stab of pain, the next his thigh or his hip would be affected. The torture would worsen with each jolt of pain and as time passed, his fury grew greater.  Where was this coming from?  As his body was consumed with pain, a ridiculous idea crossed his mind.  What if a witch bestowed a curse on him? He held back a grunt and stood tall as they entered the science lab. He wasn't going to appear weak in public.   
  
"Euran!" Trunks cheered as he ran over to the man. "How are you, I haven't seen you since…since Merigh." His cheer turned sad as the memory hit him.   
  
"It's good to see you too Trunks." Euran smiled at the small boy before he looked up to see the Emperor. Taking a step back, he gulped.

"Sir." He nodded with respect.  "Is there something I can do for you?" He tried to hide the fear in his voice.   
  
"Relax Euran." Trunks tried to calm the man. "He's here with me."   
  
"Oh." Euran looked at the boy confused. "Well then what can I do for you?" He asked Trunks.

"I'm looking for mom. The Emperor here," Trunks smirked at the man. "has something he needs to ask her. We assumed she would be working." Trunks took a quick glance around the room.   
  
Euran thought a moment as he rubbed his chin. "Now that I think about it, I don't think your mother ever came back from lunch."   
  
"She didn't?" Trunks immediately became concerned.  "How long ago did she leave? When was she supposed to be back? Wher--"   
  
"Calm down Trunks." Euran put a hand on the boys shoulder. "Let me think. It's been over an hours since she joined the captain and that woman he hangs around with for lunch. She didn't come back after that."   
  
"Maybe she went to watch Durka." Trunks thought optimistically.   
  
"No." Euran shook his head. "She was in the middle of a project, and you know how she gets when there is work to be done."   
  
"Right." Trunks nodded. "Maybe, maybe she went back to our room. Perhaps she was looking for me, or something. That's possible right?"   
  
"I suppose. If you find her tell her we need her back here."   
  
Trunks nodded as both he and Vegeta turned to leave. "She probably just went back to our room, ya that's it." Trunks said trying to reassure himself that his mother was safe.    
  
Vegeta's pelvis was suddenly hit with a stabbing pain that set his entire lower body on fire.  At this point, the pain was getting ridiculous and he could barely control his anger.  He felt like beating someone senseless. 'I don't like this one bit.' He thought angrily. 'Something is definitely wrong.'   
  
"Hey 'high-and-mighty'?" Trunks stopped as he looked over at the man. "Are sure you're ok?  You don't look too good."   
  
"I'm fine." Vegeta stammered as he continued to follow Trunks towards his chambers, determined to beat the pain. They were close to the room, when they were startled by an excruciating scream. The sound was ear piecing, and then an ominous silence ensued. After the pair exchanged worried glances, they sped towards the room in lightening speed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's Note: Oh and you all thought I was evil before! Ok, well I suppose you can guess who attacked Bulma, but WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? Well, I promise you'll find out in the next chapter, which… I hope… will be out soon. I don't want to make you all suffer anymore than necessary! :: LavenderGoddessV runs off cackling in maniacal Vegeta laughter:: Till the next chapter!


	11. Agony

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 11 – Agony 

"So you've learned some new tricks? Too bad they won't do you any good."   
  
Bulma's lips trembled as her eyes focused on the figure pulling at her hair. "No! It can't be! You're dead!"   
  
"Me? I was just about to say the same thing to you." Nappa smirked as he twisted her body around so they could be eye-to-eye.  He crushed her body roughly against his chest as she struggled to shake her hands free. "I must say when I saw you eating lunch with that sorry excuse for a captain, I almost fell out of my chair. Imagine my shock to see that you lasted with Zarbon's foolish sister for more than a day, but I guess you're just full of surprises aren't you?"   
  
"How the hell are you still alive?!?!!" Bulma demanded, dazed by the fact that Nappa was standing right in front of her.  "All of Freeza's men where killed when Freeza was defeated. Why the hell were you spared?"   
  
Nappa's smirk widened considerably. "You really haven't met the 'Emperor' yet have you?"   
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed. "Why the hell would I want to? If he keeps scum like you around I sure as hell want nothing to do with him!"   
  
"And that's exactly why I'm here my dear. I am going to see that you have nothing to do with him ever again!"   
  
"Again?! Nappa, what the hell are you talking about!? I was brought here to help your damn group of cronies kill Cooler, after that I'm gone! You're wasting your time with me!" She argued as she tried to release herself from his tightening grasp.   
  
"You always were the picture of innocence weren't you? That little act you put on with Vegeta. Don't think I didn't know what you were doing. Wrapping him around your little finger, getting him to think you cared for him, and then using him to escape. I must say, it was brilliant. Few people could have fooled the Saiya-jin prince as you did. You should be proud."   
  
"Proud!" Bulma practically screamed. "I loved Vegeta! You and Radditz never understood that! Vegeta was a better man than either of you.  He saved my life out of honor! Not because I manipulated him into thinking I cared for him. Vegeta was never that foolish and the fact that you accuse him of such just proves that you never knew him at all!"   
  
"You stupid bitch!" Nappa roared as he shook her small body and threw her across the room, slamming her roughly into a wall. "Do you actually believe that garbage? Vegeta wanted you for sex just as Radditz and I did. He held no other emotional attachment to you besides lust! A weak emotion! You were nothing but a weakness to him!"   
  
Bulma grumbled as she got back on her feet. Letting out a harsh chuckle, she glared furiously at the bald giant.  Needless to say, he was quite baffled by her quick recovery.  "You know nothing of what Vegeta and I shared, you never did."   
  
"Is that so?" Nappa asked as he dematerialized and rematerialized directly in front of her. He grabbed her neck, pinning her to the wall. "You think I don't understand huh? I understand perfectly well what that fool did for you. Getting you off the ship, to protect _you! To bad it got him killed in the end." Nappa smirked, as he the little lie would hit a nerve. "Why yes, Freeza beat him to death right after you escaped. He spent hours pounding the life out of the boy.  Freeza, demanded to know where you both went, but the fool stayed quiet, so in a sense, you killed him!" Nappa roared.  The mere lie caused Bulma great pain and Nappa was enjoying every moment of it.     
  
"No." Bulma's face flushed as she blinked back tears. "I won't believe it!" She screamed as she tucked her knees into her chest and then kicked them out making contact with Nappa's stomach, sending him flying across the room. She jumped back to her feet quickly and prepared to fight._

As Nappa watched her step into a fighting stance, he began to laugh. "You must be joking? You aren't actually going to try and fight me are you?"   
  
"I'm not some scared sixteen-year-old child anymore Nappa. I will not cower down to you and I sure as hell will not go down without a fight." She growled before charging at him.   
  
The bold move caught the Saiya-jin completely off guard, knocking him straight into the couch.  He snarled as he slowly got back on his feet. "You won't win this wench!" Nappa screamed as he charged towards her. He sent a knee into her mid-section and as she doubled over he brought his fist across her face; a combination that sent her spiraling to the ground. Bulma moaned as she curled up to protect her stomach.  The punch had her gasping for breath, as she hadn't expected him to put all the strength he possessed behind it.  

"Pathetic." He shook his head as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into the air. "Not even two punches later and you're done."   
  
"Not…yet!" She breathed as she swung her legs up to capture his neck between her ankles. She twisted free of his hold as she slammed his body to the ground. With the last of her energy, she began to form a ki blast as she rose. She waited until he stood on his feet before aiming it directly at his chest. The force of the blast sent him crashing into the opposite wall breaking a lamp and the closet door.    
  
Trying to escape, Bulma ran towards the entrance.  However, she soon realized that she would never make it in time as she saw Nappa standing in front of her face. He was bloody and his clothes were torn to shreds but he was definitely not out. "Bitch, I was going to kill you quickly but now…now, I'll have some fun with you first!"   He growled as he backhanded her.  The force of the slap sent her flying into the couch.    
  
Bulma tried to get back up but her energy was depleted. She moaned as she felt herself being pulled off the couch by her shirt. She could feel him drag her body towards her bedroom where he threw her carelessly on the bed. She tried once again to pick herself up but to no avail. She used all her strength trying to fight off the brute and now she was helpless to stop him. She almost let out a cry as she felt Nappa press against her.  She could tell he was quite aroused by their little fight.  That thought alone almost made her retch.    
  
The disgusting man licked his lips, as he looked at the badly beaten woman crushed against him. The scent of her blood alone excited him. "I must say, I'm going to enjoy this. You must be quite a good fuck in order to have kept Vegeta's interest.  This is going to be fun." He chuckled as he ran a finger down the center of her chest tearing the fabric right down the middle. After roughly nipping her neck, he moved down to rip away her pants when she began to speak again.   
  
"You fool..." She hissed as she tried to push his hands away. "You can kill me now, but you'll be signing your own death warrant."   
  
"Oh?" Nappa mocked, quite interested by her feeble attempt to threaten him. "How so? Vegeta's not here to protect your sorry ass anymore. So do tell me? How will I be in danger?"   
  
"That's where you're wrong Nappa." She coughed up some blood as she sent the man the most condescending smirk she could form.  One that would make even Vegeta proud. "Vegeta saw to it that I'd have his protection till the day I die by giving me his…**_son." She whispered the word with more pride than any other she had ever spoken.   
  
Nappa's eyes widened as he gulped in sheer terror. "No! No that half pint brat can't be Vegeta's heir! He can't be!"   
  
"That he is! And coming after me, I promise, will be the last mistake he ever lets you make." She sent him a look of triumph, at least she could go to her grave knowing the bastard would soon follow.   
  
Nappa roared as he pushed his hardness between her thighs. She screamed as he almost managed to rip through her clothes with the one act. "Then if I am to die, I'll see to it I get one hell of a going away party out of you." He ripped away what was left of her pants, leaving her broken frame barely covered by her ripped silk underwear. He purred as he roughly grabbed her breasts and wrapped his tail possessively around her already bruised thigh. He rocked his body on top of hers to make certain she was nicely crushed before he moved to rid himself of his remaining garments. Once he had eliminated all of his confining apparel his brought his hardened length up to her nearly unconscious face.   
  
Bulma could feel tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it was all going to end like this. How could she have let this happen? If there were any truth to Nappa's words and Vegeta died protecting her how could she allow it to end like this? How could she let his death be in vain?_**

 She tried making herself believe that this was a nightmare by shutting her eyes when suddenly she heard him order, "Open wide, bitch. Taste what a real man is like." He moved to jam his penis into the woman's blood filled mouth. However, he hadn't thrust but once when Bulma grabbed his length in her blood soaked hands.  He screamed as she squeezed with all her strength.   
  
"Say goodbye to sex for the rest of your miserable life." She growled as she reached under her pillow and pulled out the dragger she so religiously kept under her head at night.  Nappa had no time to react as the dagger sliced right through the base of his once hardened shaft.  The appendage fell limply to the bed as he let out a mind-numbing howl.  Grabbing his groin with both hands, he couldn't believe that she had stripped him of his manhood. He dropped his head forward onto the bed as tears began to fill his eyes.  

If Bulma hadn't been in so much pain, she would've laughed in his face. The second she 'relieved' Nappa from his accessory, she crawled off the bed before he could topple over her in agony. Her body was completely cut and bruised. Her skin reeked of his sex. All she wanted was a shower to clean herself from his filth. She also wanted to cover herself before her son came home and faced what a nine-year-old boy should never see. Her tears flowed freely as she thought of her son.  She had begged him never to leave her and now she was the one leaving.  

Bulma hadn't walked more than five steps from the bed when she collapsed and her mind drifted into unconsciousness. Her last thoughts were of her son and how unfair it was for him to lose both his parents before the age of ten.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The sound was ear piecing, and then an ominous silence ensued. After the pair exchanged worried glances, they sped towards the room in lightening speed.   
  
When they entered the living quarters, it was pitch black.  

 "Mom?" Trunks called as he entered to search the room. However, Vegeta grabbed the boy by his shoulder stopping him from moving any further.   
  
"What?" Trunks questioned, frustrated by being restrained.     
  
"Listen." Walking into the room, Vegeta picked up on a very low-pitch sound that seemed a lot like weeping. The whimpering didn't anger him as much as the scent he sniffed in the air. The room reeked of blood and a drifting scent of semen. The combination brought him sheer rage.   
  
Trunks noticed the scent of blood, but he was too young to decipher the other scent. As Trunks' eyesight began adjusting to the darkness, he noticed the room's disarray.  Most of the disorder, however, was in the direction of his mother's chamber. "That's my mom's bedroom." He pointed in the direction of the stench. He moved to go in, but Vegeta stopped him again. "Stay here." He ordered as he moved ahead.   
  
"No!" Trunks disagreed determinedly. "If my mother is hurt I want to help her!"   
  
Vegeta grabbed the boy again as he tried to move once more. "I said wait here, I'll take care of it."   
  
"She's my mother!" Trunks argued.   
  
"And that is exactly why you won't go in!" Vegeta then stiffened his hand and hit the boy in the neck area knocking the child unconscious. 

'No boy should see this.' Vegeta thought as he was filled with a momentary sense of emotion. Based on his keen sense of smell, he knew exactly what he would find. The stench grew stronger as he got closer.  Vegeta contemplated the many different ways he could kill whoever dare defy his laws.   
  
As he entered the room, thoughts of punishing the attacker changed to surprise as he saw his Saiya-jin counterpart in a fetal position grabbing his groin area. His surprise once again turned to complete rage at the sight.  In the blink of an eye, he hoisted the weeping man up by his neck. "How dare you!" Vegeta roared in his face. "You know my law Nappa! You also know that I will carry out the sentence!  What the hell would make you lose enough sense to rape a goddamn scientist that I brought here to work for me?!"   
  
The man continued to whimper as he tried to speak. "Please…kill me."   
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked down and finally took notice of Nappa's sad state.  Vegeta couldn't help but laugh manically as he realized the bastard received exactly what he deserved. After a few seconds, Vegeta got back to the situation at hand.  "Where is she?" He asked with as much threat and fear as he could ooze into the three words.   
  
"Dead." Nappa hissed, hoping that to be the reality. Vegeta growled as he threw Nappa's body behind him. He had been a fool to allow the man to live this long. He shared as much responsibility for the woman's death as Nappa.  

He sought out the woman's body with his highly attuned senses.  It didn't take long before he picked up the fresh scent of blood. Slowly, he made his way towards the scent. He followed it to the other side of the room.  His eyes fell on a pair of naked legs. As he moved closer he saw more of the woman's shapely curves. Since her flesh was exposed, he could tell that her upper body was completely covered by bruises.  A torn pair of silk underwear and a shredded blood soaked bra were all that were left to covered her skin.

When he was finally close enough to see her face, his heart stopped. **_'No._'_ His mind screamed as he saw _****_her. The face, the blue locks! It was her! _****_His woman! _**

Vegeta's mind went numb as he was mentally transported to the past.  

****Flashback****  

  
_"Up monkeys!." Dodoria hissed as he opened the door to the general room that connected the three Saiya-jins sleeping chambers.   
  
Nappa, Radditz and the Vegeta all stumbled out of their rooms rather disheveled considering it was the middle of the night. "What can we do for you Lord Dodoria?" Nappa asked with false respect.   
  
"It seems to be a lucky day for you monkeys." The purplish man chuckled. "Lord Freeza has a gift for you three primates."_

_The three Saiya-jins looked at each other with suspicious glances.  They had no idea what a 'gift' from Freeza entailed. "What kind of gift, sir?" Radditz asked a little worried.   
  
"Oh, it's quite a delicious one." Zarbon interrupted as he strutted into the room catching the attention of all four men. The three Saiya-jins stared in shock at the broken woman in his arms. It was obvious she had been severely beaten.    
  
"You fools don't deserve this." Zarbon hissed as he dropped Bulma's unconscious body on the floor.   
  
Nappa and Radditz licked their lips in excitement, as they looked at the scantily clad, bruised, broken female. "She looks Saiya-jin." Radditz grinned.   
_  
_"She's an earthling." Dodoria said with disgust as he crossed his arms.  He could barely stand the sight of her. "I should warn you apes, her species is very fragile, the slightest tap will break a bone so if you want her to live long, don't be too rough." The man chuckled as he looked at Zarbon. "Shall we leave?" He asked before glancing back towards the tailed men across from him. "I really don't want to see monkeys mate." _

****End Flashback****  
  
Was history repeating itself?  Vegeta was suddenly shocked back to reality, but the present reality was even worse than the past memory. She was more broken than he felt his stomach could stand. _His woman_! The woman he vowed to protect was alive all this time and what had he done! He had mourned her ten years all to find out she had survived without him! She survived until now! Until _he_ destroyed her home, until _he_ brought her here, until _he_ let live the beast that raped her. He felt his fury inside him rise, as the only emotion he could deal will welled up inside of him. Logical thought had left him the moment that he had seen the face of the only woman he had ever _cared_ for. The woman he had thought dead. **_His_** woman. 

Vegeta's hair turned yellow and his eyes turned green as his entire body unleashed pure rage. The pain was too much to bear. He let out a spin-chilling howl; the entire planet was to feel his agony.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Awwwwweeee…….. And you all thought the last chapter's ending was bad… Ok, Ok, no more teasing. I'll be a nice author this time and go start writing the next chapter immediately. No previews this time, I'm leaving you all guessing. Next chapter in a few… 


	12. Comfort

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 12 – Comfort 

"What the hell is happening!!" Aphara screamed as she struggled to remain standing against the violent shaking.    

Those in the training area were trying to keep themselves from falling as the ground began to break apart. Some tried running out of the building, but they didn't make it very far as parts of the structure began to come down. "Is the planet exploding?" Durka questioned the trainers, as they would have better knowledge of the planet.    

Jarvice and Ercha could only offer a look of pure fear.  "Planet Frost suffers no such planetary disturbances; this can only be caused by man!"  
  
"The Emperor?!?!" Aphara screamed, not knowing who else could cause such a tremor. "Why would he do this to his own planet?!" Before the question could be answered the violent shaking abruptly stopped. Everyone took a deep breath and tried to compose themselves. 

"Ercha, find out what the hell happened!" Jarvice immediately took action as they sped over to the communicator.  

"Hey! Answer me!" Aphara ordered Javice angrily. 

"That was it." Durka blinked almost terrified. 

"What?  What are you talking about?" Aphara asked the dazed looking Durka.   

"That rage, that's the fury I felt in my vision." Durka said, confident in the knowledge.

Ahpara's eyes widened. "What the hell could _you _have possibly done to piss him off that much!?!?" 

Durka didn't answer as he turned his back to the woman. He had never been more certain of a vision before in his life. 'I'm next.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta howled in utter fury as his ki vibrated around his entire body.  So many questions, so much confusion, so much disbelief, he couldn't handle it all without blowing off in a fit of rage. In the midst of his madness, he heard a soft moan.  That sound alone was the only thing that registered in his mind and stopped him from destroying the planet in his anger.  Vegeta's eyes widened as he immediately powered down. 'Alive?' He asked himself as he turned to the broken woman at his feet. 

He walked slowly towards her, fearful yet hopeful at the prospect of what he would find.  Vegeta dropped to his knees, reaching for her as he dared to hope.  Slowly, he brought his fingers to her neck.  Ignoring the blood as it coated his fingers; he continued to search for her pulse. He prayed with all his heart that he would find the beat.  An eternity seemed to pass before he felt it. A very weak pulse. Although his first instinct was to grab her and put her in a tank, he had to use extreme caution when moving her.  He wouldn't risk injuring her further.   

With gentle determination, he slowly lifted her off the ground as he pulled her body protectively against his chest. He felt his stomach tighten as she released a moan of pain from the movement. He cuddled her head in his neck as he engulfed her body with his ki. He didn't want so much as a piece of dust to come in contact with her. 

Vegeta stared intently at _his woman before he turned and walked out of the room. His mind didn't register Nappa's still whimpering form on the other side of the room. He didn't notice the still unconscious boy lying on the floor. His mind only registered the fact that Bulma was injured and needed him.  He just "had" to get her to a tank…__and fast.  _

As Vegeta swiftly walked down the corridor, he failed to notice the people who were unconscious due to his wrath.  He only saw his destination: his room.  Since moving to the planet, he had a regen tank installed in his private chambers. On the off chance that he ever need healing, he wanted privacy.  He never once imagined _her_ having to use it.

Entering his room, he knelt in front of the tank and pressed the "open" button. Although he hated having to release her, he gently pulled her broken form away from his chest. He hated to hear her moans of pain but he was thankful that she was still alive.  

Gingerly, he started to remove what little clothes remained.  As he removed her bra, he heard her moan in protest. "It's okay, woman." After he tried his best to reassure her that she was safe, he continued removing her garments.  As her bra fell, he saw her breasts covered with dark, purple bruises.  The sight of her flesh covered in bruises caused him great turmoil but he forced himself to continue, as her health was his top priority.  

He gently slid his hand down to her hips. Seeing her silk panty's stained with blood brought a fresh fit of rage to his heart.  The need to feel Nappa's blood on his hands was almost overpowering.  However, he somehow managed to remain stoic and gentle with her.   

He heard her moan again as he started to remove the silky undergarment. Her protests became more violent as he felt her jerk her hips away from him. "Woman, no… you'll hurt yourself further…" He said in as soft a voice as he could muster.  She continued to moan.  He knew she was in incredible pain, but her fighting wasn't going to help.

After he finished undressing her without causing further pain, he embraced her.  His hand gently graced her face as he wiped away blood that fell from her temple. Stopping his movement, he rested his forehead against hers and cupped her face gently. He moved his mouth close to her face and gingerly placed a kiss upon her lips.  The kiss was filled with a decade worth of mourning and sorrow for a love he thought he lost.  

''I won't lose you twice.'' He vowed.

Shaking himself out of his dream-like state, he quickly pulled away and began to move her into the tank. 

As he lifted her into the tank, her eyes fluttered and her lips whispered, "…D…ur…ka.." before once again slipping into unconsciousness.  

A gasp was released from Vegeta's throat as his eyes widened upon hearing the syllables whispered. He took what little control he had left to suppress his reaction long enough to attached the breathing apparatus to her face and close the tank. He turned the machine on and waited until the blue liquid filled the machine before letting his rage and anger take control.  

Logical thought escaped him as he headed down to the training facility. Pure rage filled his veins. 

_"D..ur..ka…"_

He had mourned her for ten years and now by some miracle he finds her alive, and what is the first thing she says to him? Another man's name!! His eyes began to twitch and his nostrils flared. 'Durka.' He had ordered that bastard to protect her! Where had he been in all of this!

_"I am ordering you to guard her in the meantime. Although** I have strict policies regarding the safety of women, I wouldn't trust the soldiers on this planet. She's weak and wouldn't hold much**** hope of protecting herself, so I expect you to make sure she stays safe." Vegeta paused a moment as he ordered Durka to look up at him. "So that means captain, should anything happen to her prior to completing this project, you will be personally held responsible, understood?"   
  
"Yes, sir." Durka nodded.**___

'That he will be.' Vegeta was consumed by a fury unknown to him before as he made his way to the training center. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Garock!" Durka called the man as he entered the training room to join the others. The group crowded around him desperately wanting answers. "What the hell happened?" 

Garock frowned. "It appears that the Emperor's transformation caused the tremors. We don't know why he did it, nor do we have any idea where he is. We assume it was somewhere near the barracks since the most damage and injuries were sustained there."  

"Then we weren't attacked?" An attack was Aphara's first assumption. At least an attack made sense, this did not. 

"That depends on your definition of attacked." A dark menacing voice spoke from behind as the group turned to look at the man in question. Everyone gasped as they saw the Emperor.  Blood was covering his upper body and his eyes held a look of feral insanity.  He stood, clenching his fists, as his eyes locked with Durka's. 

Before anyone could utter a sound, Vegeta dematerialized and rematerialized in front of Durka. He grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the wall. The group took a subconscious step back.  They prepared for escape.   

"I gave you one order, one damn order and you fail!  You couldn't even follow it for more than a fucking day!" Vegeta screamed directly into Durka's face.  Those witnesses to his fury took a mental note never to defy the Emperor.

Even Garock cringed, as he had never seen Vegeta so uncontrollable. "Sir, perhaps it would be best if…" 

"Quiet!" Vegeta demanded.  Not for a moment did Vegeta tear his hateful glare away from the man before him.

Durka gulped before he spoke. "How have I failed you, Emperor?" 

Vegeta's hold tighten as he closed the space between them so that only Durka could hear his next words. "Tell me Durka." Vegeta spit the name out as if it were beneath him to utter such garbage. "Why did you not escort the science woman back to her office after lunch?"

Durka quickly realized that the blood on the Emperor was not his own.  It was Bulma's!  "What… What happen? Did someone attack her?" Durka stuttered out the words, fearful of the answer. 

Vegeta's fist once again tightened as he growled in response. "Missing someone?"

"No." Durka paled. "Nappa… He… He didn't… He wouldn't… He…"

"Is fucking castrated now and I have half a mind to give you the same fate! You had orders to follow and you failed miserably. So tell me, what type of punishment should you endure?" Vegeta asked as his mind thought of various ways to kill the man, if for no other reason than to vent his fury.

Durka closed his eyes as his head dropped down. "Do as you choose." He said, knowing he deserved the severe punishment.  He was supposed to protect her.  He failed.  _He failed.  _

Vegeta's fists tightened around the man's neck as he was planning on a nice slow asphyxiation when he heard a voice in his head that made him stop. 

"D..ur..ka…" 

Vegeta let the man's body drop to the floor. He couldn't kill him. Not yet. If the woman called his name he must be of some importance to her. To kill him now might prove to be disastrous for him later. He growled, knowing he couldn't vent his fury, at least not right now.  

"You're fate will be decided by the woman, should she live." Vegeta cringed as he spoke the last words. Before Vegeta turned to leave he sent a ki blast right through Jarvice's chest. The man fell to the ground, lifeless. The surrounding warriors cringed in fear expecting to meet the same fate.  

However, Vegeta had something else in mind. "Garock. Find all of Nappa's associates. I want them killed."

Garock gulped. "Ah… yes… sir." He rushed out of the room; for fear that he would be next. Without another word. Vegeta stormed out of the facility, his cape flowing almost angrily behind him. He was sane enough to know that at his level of rage, he could end up killing an innocent bystander.  He headed back to his chambers to wait for her revival. It was all he could do to keep what little sanity he had left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks moaned as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. 'That asshole!' His mind screamed as he sped into his mother's room.

"Mom!" He called as he looked around for her. His eyes focused on the disheveled sheets on the bed.  They were stained with blood!  He also took notice of the torn clothes and stained armor spewed around the bed.  He recognized the torn clothing as the outfit his mother wore that day.  "No." He whispered as he mind refused to put together what happened. "Mom!" He called again desperate to find her.

Suddenly, he heard a deep moan. Trunks sped towards it.  When he found the source of the moan, he felt sick to his stomach.  He recognized the big, bald brute as the weakling he beat the shit out of the other day.  The weakling was crouched up on the floor, completely naked.  The blood on him didn't go unnoticed by Trunks.  "You beast!" The boy screamed as he grabbed the man by the throat. "Where is my mother?! What the hell did you do to her?!"

Nappa only groaned, as he didn't have the strength to speak. Trunks became enraged by the man's silence. He roared as he gave the beast a swift knee to the groin before dropping him back to the ground.  Trunks rushed out of the room. His top priority was finding his mother.  

The small boy wiped his tears with his sleeve as he searched for the Emperor's ki. He knew his mother's would be too hard to find. He just had to know the truth about what happened.  After a few minutes of searching, Trunks finally sensed Vegeta's ki. He sped through doors and walls to get to him, never once caring about the damage he caused.  Feeling the Ki straight ahead, he broke down the Emperor's door and faced him.

Trunks froze in shock as he saw a defeated figure sitting before him.  Trunks blinked, not fully comprehending that this broken man in front of him was indeed the Emperor.  The man sitting in front of him was slouched over with…a tear in his eye?  His head rested upon his palm while the other arm hung limply at his side.  But most disturbingly, he was covered in blood. "No." Trunks shook his head, immediately fearing the worst. "Where's my Mom!" Trunks screamed as he charged the man who had prevented him from helping her. Vegeta didn't even attempt to block the attack.  Trunks kicked the man, sending his body flying across the room. 

Trunks couldn't understand why the man numbly rose back to his feet as if nothing had happened. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Trunks demanded an answer as his anger was starting to take over. "Where is my Mom!" He asked again. Vegeta remained silent, as he looked past the boy. 

"Answer me!" Trunks screamed as he went on the attack again. He charged Vegeta head on, allowing his fists to fly as he sent multiple punches across the man's face and into his stomach. He grabbed his father's arm and threw him across the room for a second time. Again, Vegeta failed to respond to the attack.  

Trunks watched in disbelief, as the man didn't even bother to get up the second time. He just sat emotionlessly against the wall. Trunks felt more tears coming on, as he couldn't take the silent treatment any longer. The boy was about to begin another attack when he finally took notice of the regen tank. He sped over and looked inside.

"Mom." He whispered as he pressed his fingers to the glass and rested his forehead against the window. Trunks could feel a fresh batch of tears ready to escape.  Although he tried his best to remain strong, he couldn't help but give in to them.  His mother looked terrible. The liquid in the tank helped to clean off her cuts, but she was still in the very early stages of healing.  Because blood was no longer in the way, he could see the true extent of her injuries with full clarity. He let his entire body fall forward against the tank as he crossed his arms, burying his face in his sleeves.   

Trunks hated to seem weak but this was too much for a child to handle.  He needed the comforting presence of his mother.  Unfortunately, he had to remain strong.  For her sake.  After drying his tears and trying to regain his composure, he turned his attention to the man sitting quietly across the room. He still sat in the exact spot and still wore the same dismal look on his face. Trunks bravely walked over and stopped right in front of him. He clenched his fists and dared to ask the dreadful question.  "What did he do to my mother!?" Trunks wasn't sure if he could handle the answer but he just had to know the truth.

Once again, Vegeta remained silent.  Trunks couldn't take it anymore.  He _needed to know.  He grabbed his father by the collar. He pulled Vegeta's face close to his own, and demanded an answer. "Tell Me!"_

Vegeta blinked, finally shaking himself out of his state of bewilderment.  He couldn't help but stare at those…**_eyes.  The eyes he found himself staring into were exact replicas of _hers._ 'How did I miss it?' He asked himself as he felt another pang of guilt.  _**

He didn't have time to indulge in self-pity as he heard the boy continue to question him.  

"What did he do to her?" 

Vegeta didn't know how to respond when he didn't now the whole truth himself.  "I… don't know…" Vegeta whispered as he felt Trunks release his collar. 

"Is… Is she going to live?" The young boy asked as another series of fresh tears began to flow from his eyes.   

Vegeta eyes fell to the ground as he wasn't ready to answer that question either. "I don't know." 

For reasons Vegeta couldn't begin to comprehend, Trunks sat down next to him hoping to give and receive comfort.  He didn't know how but he knew that the Emperor needed as much comfort as he.   

"I'm sorry I hit you." Trunks sniffled as he tried to apologize.  "I know… I know you might have saved my Mom."  

Vegeta slowly looked down at the small boy weeping next to him. "Your mother…" He whispered in awe.

Almost unconsciously, Trunks dropped his head against the man's chest as he wrapped his arms around his father's waist. ''My mom, isn't going to die."  

Vegeta watched as the boy reached out to him.  He couldn't understand why he felt the need to console the boy.  He allowed his arm to fall loosely upon the child's back.  "No boy, I won't allow her to."

Father and son then gave something to the other that neither truly understood. _Comfort_. As the night wore on both became lost in their own thoughts. But equally, they were both drowning in the fear that the most important woman ever to enter their lives might not live to see the next day again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Hmmm??? Will Bulma survive? I hope so or else I'll have to make this a Vegeta/Durka story… J/k, all will may or may not work out. We'll have to see. In the next chapter Bulma may or may not re-emerge from the tank,Vegeta and Trunks may or may not have a little father son heart to heart, and Durka may or may not have another vision. We will all have to wait and see! 


	13. Not Mine

Started as a Quick Note ultimately turned into a Long Note: It seems I must take a long breath before beginning this chapter and address an issue that bothered me greatly after the last posting. I, for the first time EVER, had to delete reviews! Personally I don't have a problem with flames or criticism, BUT when I am left with reviews such as "B***ch" and others telling me to update my "fucking story" I become slightly disillusioned with the reviewing world. As such, I would like to note that reviews like above do nothing, for me at least, as an author to entice me to update. It actually invokes the opposite affect. Now I of course must clarify that this is only a few select people who leave these distasteful reviews, and though it is tempting to double the waiting period for every chapter from now on, that is just unfair to those of you who truly enjoy my story and respond kindly and appropriately to it. Now, having said all that, I hope you enjoy the nice LONG thirteenth chapter of Surviving Together: A New Legacy. 

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 13 – Not Mine 

Ten hours later and Bulma was still in the process of healing.  Trunks rested his head on Vegeta's chest, having cried himself to sleep hours ago.  The boy had taken no notice of propriety, as he used the Emperor as a pillow. He didn't care. Trunks needed be around someone who could sympathize with him. Strangely enough, the Emperor seemed to feel his pain.

Vegeta had allowed the child to sleep next to him. How could he say no? The boy was _her_ son. _Her son._ What did that mean? The boy looked no more than eight, which would mean she waited less then a year before jumping into bed with another man. Vegeta cringed at the thought. Another man holding her the way he had, making…_ love _to her as he had. The thought of her with another man tied his stomach into knots. But how could he blame her?

'So she moved on without me.' He sighed with defeat.  He was not particularly surprised; he knew that was a possibility from the moment he freed her from Freeza's enslavement.  He knew helping her escape meant freedom not only from Freeza, but from himself. In order for her to be truly free, she had to move on.  He could never ask her to wait for him.  Even if she was grateful to him, he made peace long ago with the fact that her feelings for him were the result of circumstance, though in truth he did nothing to deserve even that. 

What had he done for her? Yes, he saved her from certain death, but that too was his fault.  She was to face Zarbon's wrath, because _he_ had failed a mission, because _he_ couldn't be strong enough to protect her, because _he_ was foolish enough to allow the woman to break though that rough shell that kept him and those around him from danger. And now this. She was in a tank with little hope of survival because of him, because _he _let Nappa live, because _he_ couldn't be there to protect her. How could he blame her for turning to another? _He_ sure as hell couldn't protect her.  Even as a man of great power he couldn't protect her anymore now than he did as a weakling eighteen-year-old boy. She was right to move on without him. He never could have given her all the protection and love that she needed. The mighty Super Saiya-jin, utterly useless. 

Vegeta laughed bitterly, "_The Legendary Super Saiya-jin_.  How pathetic."  

_She was the reason he was able to claim his birthright.  Because of _her _pain. He thought her dead.  But now… What had caused him to feel her pain all those years ago? An illusion? Some false memory? And what of the pain he suffered recently, right before finding her? Was that some sort of coincidence? Vegeta sighed, a million questions passed through his mind, though none were as tortuous as that which was sitting next to him._

Vegeta looked down at the boy who suddenly began to stir. Now that he knew Bulma was the child's mother, he was even more curious to know about the boys' father.  'How could the child be so powerful?' He had to know.  In truth, Vegeta wanted…no, _needed  to believe the boy was his, but he knew better.  Aside from the young look the boy held, and the fact he had no tail, the child still couldn't have been his son.  She wasn't fertile either time he had laid with her. He remembered taking in her scent just to make certain he would prevent that very occurrence. 'The boy could not be mine.'_

"AAAhhhhaaaaa." Trunks suddenly yawned, interrupting Vegeta's thoughts. He looked at the man curiously. "Is my mom alright?" He asked immediately. 

Turning his attention to the tank, Vegeta slowly walked over to it. Trunks followed close behind as the Emperor monitored her progress. Vegeta looked down at the worried boy. "She is in stage yellow." Vegeta stated emotionlessly.

"Yellow?" Trunks asked confused. "What does that mean?"

Vegeta explained. "The system is color coded so even the dumbest of men can monitor the basic progress. Red is the most dangerous stage. She was in code red when I first placed her in the tank.  Blue is the next, and then yellow."

"So… What does that mean exactly?" Trunks wanted the whole truth.

"There are two more colors before she is fully healed. Green and white. Once in the green stage, the person is generally guaranteed survival. When this panel turns white she can be removed.

"Then… Then my Mom is going to be alright!?" Trunks asked hopefully.

"Chance of dying in stage yellow is twenty percent."  

"Then I'll take that as she'll be fine." Trunks smiled as he looked into the tank. "My Mom is a fighter; she wouldn't let herself die like this. She's stronger willed than that!" 

"Yes, she is." Vegeta stated absently as he walked over to his closet. He pulled out a robe. "Give her this when she gets out. I'll have the rest of her clothing retrieved from her room and sent here. I'll send yours as well." 

Trunks didn't fully comprehend what he meant. "Um… Isn't this your room?" 

"It's yours now. Press this button to let her out after the light turns white. Understood?"

Trunks nodded as Vegeta then turned to leave. "Hey, where are you going?"  Trunks couldn't figure out this weird man.  First he saved his mom, now he is being generous enough to let them have his room.  What an odd Emperor.  

"I have a planet to run." Before taking his leave, his whispered quietly, "Take care of her when she gets out." 

"You don't need to tell me." Trunks called back as the man walked away. He was temped to run after him, to thank him properly for what he had done, but knowing how tough an exterior the man preferred to keep, he decided just to offer a quick thank you. "Hey… Thanks by the way!"

Vegeta heard his words but did not acknowledge them.  He knew staying would drag out emotions he was not yet ready to deal with. Waiting for her to awaken, and then seeing that look in her eyes… He took a long breath as he remembered the intensity those eyes held. She could speak so much in a mere look. He thought it would be too much to bear. Besides he was still the Emperor. He couldn't spend his time waiting around for some woman to recover while his planet was in such confusion after his earlier fury.

Vegeta knew he'd have to deal with Garock first. He could already imagine the man pacing around his throne room awaiting some explanation. Vegeta sighed, as he wasn't entirely sure what logical explanation he could give. Hell, he wasn't even sure what he had done. None of this made any sense to _him. How could it make sense to another?  Vegeta knew he would have to deal with the fall out of his earlier actions, but Garock and the others would have to wait. There was someone in greater need of his presence. Vegeta smirked as he sped up.  He had a debt to repay. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you all right?" Aphara asked with concern as Durka walked out of the med ward.  

"Fine." Durka said slowly. He asked some of the medical personnel if they knew the status of the science woman, but none had a clue as to what he was talking about.

"Hey!" Aphara demanded his attention.   "Tell me what happened! I want to know why the Emperor tried to kill you. What orders did you fail to obey?"  

"It's none of your damn business." He felt unbelievable guilt as it was, he wasn't going to make things worse by revealing the truth.  Especially since the Emperor made very clear he didn't want it to be common knowledge.  

"Don't give me that shit!" She argued. "He was ready to kill you and then…nothing.  I want to know why? I mean, who's to say he won't come back!"   

Durka growled as his fists tightened. "Look, I don't have to explain anything to you. I screwed up! It's my damn mistake so just stay the hell out of--" Durka's protest was cut short as his eyesight went black.  Aphara knew from experience that he was "seeing" another image.   Durka rubbed his temples as if trying to make the vision go away.  After a few seconds, he clenched his forehead, regaining his senses.  

Aphara grabbed him by the shoulders to help steady him.  "What did you see?" She asked foregoing her previous investigation for the moment.  

"Nothing." He shook his head, not believing what he had visualized.  

"Damn it, just tell me Durka!" Aphara ordered as she refused to release him without an answer. 

"No!" He shook free of her. "Telling you was a mistake the first time, I won't do it again!" He shouted as he stormed past her. He didn't get very far before she cut him off. She held a smug look on her face as she crossed her arms defiantly.  "If you don't tell me Durka, I'll tell the Emperor about your little gift, and then we'll see how happy he'll be when he finds out you've been keeping things from him!"

"You wouldn't." He challenged her threat. However, his counter didn't last long, as it appeared she wasn't backing down. "Please don't." He hated to beg but he couldn't let the Emperor know  about his visions.  Damn it!  Why did he even trust her to begin with?  He should have known better!  

She shrugged. "You know I'd sell you down the river in a second to better my own situation."

"Bitch." He snarled.

"Like I haven't heard that before." She rolled her eyes. "Now tell me!"

Durka didn't know how to explain the image, as he didn't understand it himself. "It didn't make any sense. I'm sure it was nothing." 

Aphara glared at the captain as she wasn't going to let him get out of this. "Explain."

"Fine." He grunted. "I saw a giant ape wreaking havoc on the planet. Satisfied?"

Ahpara's eyes widened. "You saw what?"  

"You heard me! Now are you satisfied?" He shot back before he walked away.  Aphara was left standing alone with a dumbfounded expression as she tried to process the information. 

Durka thought the vision ridiculous, but he had hoped it was true nonetheless. Though the vision was short he had seen one reassuring image. Bulma was alive. In the image, he had been trying to hold her back from intervening as she watched the primate break building after building. What interest she had in the event was beyond his understanding, but her presence was real. Along with her concern for the enormous ape that was breaking everything in sight. 

He shook his head as he pushed the image away. It was bizarre to say the least, but he wasn't going to focus on it now. He needed to see if Bulma was, in fact, all right. He knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she wasn't. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta couldn't help feeling immense joy as he continued to pound away at the sniveling man before him.  Actually, he was rather surprised to find the man still alive when he returned to the scene of the crime. Much to his pleasure, the beast had another half hour of pain to suffer before his ultimate demise, which would inevitably be very soon. The fiend was fully covered in his own blood and excrement. For an elite, he was as frightened as a mere child. What a disgrace!

Vegeta could tell life was beginning to leave the coward so he roughly lifted the bastard up by his neck "Was it worth it?" Vegeta asked with an all-consuming fury. "Was attacking that which you knew damn well to be mine, worth all this suffering? Nappa, I thought over the years you would have gained enough sense to have more respect for the power I yield. I suppose I was wrong."  

Nappa coughed up some more of his blood as he began to speak. "I… am loyal… sir… her death… was for… your… protection. She… is a… weakness." He whispered as those words took the last of his energy.

 Vegeta tightened his fingers around the man's neck. "You don't have a clue about my so-called weakness.  I don't have any weaknesses you fool!  You fucking knew she was mine Nappa! You should have told me of her existence from the moment you found out. You will pay for this disloyalty." 

"Fool." Nappa snarled. "I…  am all… that is… left of…  your people! How can… you chose a… whore… over me!"

Vegeta smirked at the man's stupidity. "You speak of her as a weakness Nappa? She is the reason I have this _strength. _ I wield the greatest power in the universe because of her!  You, my _friend, are the weakness. And as you have so clearly pointed out, weaknesses have to be destroyed." And with that last thought Vegeta reached behind the man's bloodied back and grasped the giant's last representation of pride. In an agonizingly slow pull Vegeta ripped the man's tail off of his body. Nappa howled an excruciating cry, he didn't think further pain and humiliation could have been suffered after his dismemberment. Clearly he was wrong. _

Vegeta dropped the man's body limply on the floor as he fired the man's tail with his ki. He looked at the broken man thoroughly enjoying his misery. "If it makes you feel any better Nappa I'm not going to kill you. No, you see that just wouldn't be fair to the woman. I am going to allow your beaten carcass to bleed all over the floor until she has recovered enough to finish the deed, which probably won't be for a few more hours so expect a long, slow, agonizing death." He smirked before he turned his back to the man. "Have fun in the next dimension Nappa. I'll be having fun in this one." Vegeta chuckled before leaving the man to pray death overtake him sooner rather than later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHITE!" Trunks cried overly excited as he hit the button to release his mother. 

The blue liquid began to empty out of the tank as Bulma's eyes shot opened. She was shocked to see the smile of her son as he opened the lid of the tank. As Bulma rose to get out, Trunks handed her the robe.   

Trunks couldn't wait until she was completely out of the tank before throwing himself in her arms.  "I was so worried Mom! If you keep doing this to me I'm going to have a heart attack before twelve." He scolded lightly as he tightly hugged her.

Bulma couldn't help smiling at her son.  His hug might have hurt a weaker person but to her, it was the best hug she could imagine. Still somewhat confused, she shook her head trying to remember the events. She came to her room looking for Trunks, and then someone grabbed her, Nappa! He had attacked her. He had beaten and attempted to rape her then… nothing…no wait… then… "Durka!" Bulma's eyes widened. "He brought me here, right? I remember him holding me in his arms, and hearing him speak to me." 

Trunks managed to pull away from his mother.  "Durka?" He asked confused. "I haven't see Durka since earlier. The man you heard was the Emperor. He brought you here and put you into the tank._ Not_ Durka." Trunks clarified.

"What?" Bulma gaped at her son. "But… But that can't be right. The man who held me spoke as though he knew me. He… He sounded genuinely concerned." 

"He was." Trunks verified. "You're safety seemed really important to him. He brought you here right after we found you.  He put you in the tank to heal and then sat with me while you recovered. For someone as arrogant as he is, he was surprisingly considerate." 

Bulma was stunned to say the least, but her dismay at her son's knowledge was more frightening. "You… You found me?" She choked out. 'No, please don't let it be true.  He couldn't have seen me like that, no!'  She kept hoping that her son was somehow spared the trauma of seeing her badly beaten body.  

Trunks lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Mom. But the Emperor knocked me out before I could go in. He said I shouldn't see you. I only saw the room after." 

Relief flooded her body as Bulma realized that her son wouldn't be scared emotionally.  "Don't be upset Trunks. A child should never have to see his mother… roughed up a little bit." Bulma tried to phrase her words carefully. 

"Roughed up?" Just the image of his mother being "roughed up" brought unexpected tears yet again.  "I saw your ripped clothes Mom! I saw all the blood. It was all over the bed and the floor. I want to know Mom. I… I want to know how bad he hurt you." Trunks asked the question that had been weighing heavily on his mind.

Bulma frowned as she cupped the boy's chin. "It wasn't that bad." She lied. "He got a few good punches on me, and that was it."

Trunks eyes began to water as he looked into his mother's deep blue eyes. "I'm so sorry Mom. This was all my fault." The child hated admitting fault but he knew that is was, indeed, his fault.  "I didn't listen to you and you got hurt because of it. I'm so sorry." 

"Your fault?" Bulma frowned as she knelt in front of the boy. "Trunks this was not your fault!" Bulma protested adamantly.

"Yes it was, Mom. He attacked you because I beat him up yesterday. I humiliated him in front of the Emperor. He went after you to get back at me! Why else would he attack a complete stranger?!" 

"Oh Trunks." Bulma sighed as she pulled the boy into her embrace. "He did not attack me because of you. It had nothing to do with you."  

"Then why would he come after you?!" Trunks demanded angrily. 

Bulma sighed, this was hardly the time to explain how she knew the bastard. "He is just a monster Trunks. He wanted to have some fun so he beat me up. He didn't do this because of you. I'm sure he didn't even know I was your mother." Bulma despised lies but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth.  Not just yet.  Maybe someday.  

 "I wish I could have protected you."  A few tears of his fell on his mother's shoulder.  

"Hey." Bulma forced her son to look him in the eyes. "I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself without my little boy looking after my every move. So don't you dare tell talk to me about protection."  

"But--"

"No." Bulma shook her head. "I'm the mother; I'm supposed to protect you from the bad guys, not the other way around. So I don't want you thinking you have to take care of me."  

"But--"

"No." Bulma continued. "I don't want to hear another word of regret from you. This will never happen again. I am fully healed and will move on as though nothing happened. I've been hurt worse in sparring matches. This was nothing. Really."  
  


Trunks sighed deeply.  He knew there was no reasoning with her when she was this determined. No matter how many times she downplayed the attack, he knew that she had suffered terribly.  However, he decided not to push any further as he could tell she was on the verge of tears herself. "Alright Mom. I promise not to dwell on this." He said bravely. 

"Good." Bulma forced a smile. "They why don--" 

Bulma was interrupted by a knock on the door. Trunks went to answer it. They were greeted by three timid men who held boxes in their hands. 

"These… Are your things." One man managed to stutter.  It seemed as though they were extremely terrified of doing something wrong.  

"Oh thanks." Trunks smiled as he took the boxes. The men rushed out of the room as fast as possible after handing over the boxes.

"That was weird." Both Trunks and Bulma found it odd for three men to be so scared of such a simple task.  "By the way, what's all that stuff?"  

"Our things." Trunks said happily as he handed her the box which contained her clothes.  "The Emperor said he'd have our stuff sent to us so we could settle in here. It's pretty nice if you ask me. I mean giving us his room and all."

Bulma gaped at her son. "His room?"

Trunks nodded. "Ya, his room was closer than the med ward so he brought you to his private tank."  
  


"Why the hell would he do that?" Bulma asked completely stunned by the act of generosity.

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know. I think he felt guilty that you were attacked. I mean that bald jerk did work for him."  

"Oh." Bulma nodded, still finding this all too unbelievable.  Although she was still somewhat suspicious, she needed to refresh and a shower sounded like a great idea.  "I need to relax and clear my mind.  A shower might just do the trick, okay kid?"   

"Ok." Trunks handed her the box with her things. "I'll get this placed cleaned up in the mean time. We can get something to eat later."

Bulma smiled, knowing her son was trying to act normal for her sake. "That sounds good." She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before turning towards the bathroom.  

Alone once again, Trunks let his tears flow freely as he sunk to his knees. Sometimes his mother was too strong for her own good. She should be worrying about herself not trying to comfort him. He didn't do anything and she worried more about him that herself! His mother deserved better. She sure as hell didn't deserve to walk around afraid of being attacked, or worse. And now she won't even let him protect her!? Trunks dried his tears as a determined scowl covered his face. 'Well if she won't let me take care of her, then I'll see to it that someone else will.' Trunks thought assuredly, he knew exactly who could handle the challenge.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Hmmm???? Who does Trunks have in mind? What about Durka's vision? And Bulma killing Nappa?! I now the answers to all of these questions, but you all don't so you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out.  


	14. The Plan

Quick Note: I just wanted to quickly thank all of those positive reviews I received for the last chapter. They really meant a lot. 

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 14 – The Plan 

Upon entering his throne room, Vegeta found Garock pacing worriedly back and worth, as he knew he would.  The unnerved man was trying desperately to make sense of the commotion. 

"Sit down man, you are making me dizzy." Vegeta scolded as he walked past the timid man.  The fact that Vegeta still sported Bulma and Nappa's blood did nothing to calm the advisor.

"S…sir." Garock stammered, the sight of the blood making his stomach churn.  He bowed shakily before deciding to speak his mind.  "With all due respect, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Vegeta growled.  He didn't know how to respond so instead he walked to his throne and sat down with a tired sigh. "Are all of Nappa's associates dead?" Vegeta asked.  He wanted confirmation that the local scum had been purged.

"Yes, sir. They… have been eliminated." Garock took a small breath before continuing, as he was never too comfortable with the idea of killing.  "Your men fear you, sir. After the display in the training room, the executions you ordered, and the blood all over you… They think you have gone on a slaughtering rampage."

Vegeta massaged his temples tiredly as the man spoke. "Let them think what they want. It will do them well to fear me.  Some fear has been grossly lacking around here. I will not run a planet where people dare to defy my laws!"

"Defy what laws, sir?" Garock asked, hoping the answer would provide a clue as to what happened.  

"Send word to the science department that Bulma will not return to work until she chooses." Vegeta answered, ignoring the man's question.

"Bulma?" Garock repeated. "Who is Bulma?" 

Vegeta paused, realizing that no one other than he knew her real name.  "The woman from the science department." 

"Bra." Garock corrected. "Has she taken ill?" 

"Yes, you can say that." Vegeta brushed off any further questioning as he continued with business. "I want notification sent to all of my men; those from Merigh are to be as feared as the plague. If anyone so much as breathes on them wrong they will follow those who died today. Understood?"  

"Yes, sir." Garock nodded.  "But I was hoping you could expla--"

"I want my private training facility converted into my new sleeping chambers." Vegeta continued issuing orders, completely ignoring Garock's questioning.   

Garock stuttered in confusion.   "Ar…Are you sure, sir? May I ask why you want the adjoining facility to your current sleeping chambers made into… ah… your new sleeping chambers?" He asked utterly baffled by the request. 

"Because--" Vegeta grunted, as he hated defending his decisions. "The woman from Merigh and her son will be taking my current room."

Garock's jaw dropped as it took all his strength to keep his body from following. 'Perhaps he has lost his mind.' Garock was rather surprised by the protective manner the Emperor was displaying towards the woman and her child.   

"But sir, that… Well… It's… your room. You've stayed there since you conquered the planet. Why are you passing it to this woman?"

"Since when do I justify myself to you Garock!?! You know my orders, now follow them!" Having no patience left, Vegeta roared as he flared his ki. He would put a stop to Garock's questioning and fast.

"Yes, sir. I'm sure you have your reasons." Garock decided that further questioning was not exactly a brilliant strategy. 

Vegeta smirked as the man backed down. "I'm glad you understand. Now see that it's done."

"Yes, of course. Is there anything else sir?" Garock braced himself for another insane request.    

"Yes." Vegeta said after a brief pause. "I want you to personally see to all of the woman's needs.  Inform her of my permission to refrain from work for as long as she chooses, and tell her…" Vegeta paused taking a long breath. 

"Tell her what, sir?" Garock noticed the hesitation in the man's voice; he dreaded to hear the next words.

"Tell her that Nappa's carcass is bleeding to death where she left him. If she wishes to finish him herself, it… it is her privilege. If she wishes to do nothing, so be it…his fate is her choice." His voice wavered a bit as he spoke.   

Garock felt his heart suddenly stop. The generosity towards the woman, the unexplainable fury; it all suddenly made sense.  '_I will not run a planet where people dare defy my laws!'_ Garock looked down in shame as he made all of the connections. "I will handle everything personally sir."__

"Good." Vegeta said coldly as he dismissed the man. "And Garock, if you so much as breathe a word of what you know to anyone else…"

"You have my silence, sir." The man spoke honestly. He admired 'Bra' and couldn't imagine anyone hurting her. "I will take care of all you have asked of me." And with that final agreement he left to complete his tasks. 

Once Garock left, Vegeta dropped his head into his palm. He breathed slowly trying to make sense of everything.  In a matter of hours his past had become his present, leaving his future open to a plethora of possibilities.  The woman, his woman, was alive. After all these years. But what does that mean? For all he knew she had long forgotten him, perhaps she wouldn't even want to see him. He knew he didn't want to see her. He feared his reaction. He feared wanting her. 

Vegeta did not deal well with loss. He could be all-out selfish at times when he wanted something desperately. He feared what would happen if he confronted Bulma. He knew the temptation to take her and never release her would overwhelm him.  For he knew the truth, she was the only woman who could make him feel…he wasn't even sure how to describe the feelings, but it was most definitely the pinnacle of pleasure. 

She never treated him as 'Prince Vegeta' nor did she fear his power, but instead she cared for _him, the being he was. With all his flaws she accepted him. No one had ever done that. Many had fallen for his strength, power, prestige, or dangerously handsome looks as he would all too arrogantly point out, but not_ her._   She accepted him completely.  She was the only one ever to do that for him.  He imagined she'd be the only one._

Vegeta lifted his head as he rose from his throne and headed into his training facility.  He figured a nice hot shower would help him calm his feelings.  He thought perhaps the water would cleanse him of the blood and somehow help wash away the turmoil that plagued his thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trunks?" Bulma called after her _almost_ soothing shower. She had never felt so dirty as she had just minutes ago. She mentally scolded herself as she refused to allow her mind to think about it. She had long ago learned to suppress her pain; blocking all the horrors out of her mind by acting as if they never happened. Her lips trembled slightly as she remembered where she learned the art of denial.  

"Bulma?" A soft knock followed.  

Instinctively, Bulma felt herself tense, before she recognized the voice. She relaxed slightly as she walked to the door and answered it.

"Durka." Bulma forced a smile as she stepped aside to allow the man to enter. 

"You're a hard person to track down." He tried to sound innocent enough, as he wasn't sure how she would react to him. When she returned a contented look, he assumed he could continue. "How… are… you?" He gulped down the question, though he felt he had no right to ask at all. 

Bulma sighed; she couldn't believe word had gotten around so fast. "I'm fine." She said quickly. "So who told you?"

Durka's head lowered in shame. "The Emperor said my fate is yours to choose. I failed to protect you… this is my fault. I will accept any punishment you see fit."

"Punishment?" Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She slowly walked over to the man as she took his chin and forced him too look at her as a mother would a child. "This is _not_ your fault. Look, I don't know why you feel that you had some obligation to protect me bu-"

"I did." He shook away from her grasp as if he was unworthy of it. "I was ordered to see to your safety. It was my j--"

"Ordered?" Bulma cut him off. "Who ordered it?"

"The Emperor. He ordered me to protect you until the completion of the project. Clearly, I failed him, and deserve punishment accordingly."

"Wait a second here Durka." Bulma stopped him immediately. "I don't now why his 'Highness' seems to be blaming you for this, but let me assure you this had _nothing_ to do with you."

"Bu--"

"NO BUTS!" Bulma stopped him quickly. "Look, like I told my son, no one is at fault except the perpetrator. You should not feel guilty.  You had no idea or any way of knowing what was happening." Bulma quickly continued as she saw Durka about to refute her argument. "Now… I'm a grown woman, and I'm fully healed. I intend to go on with life by treating this like nothing more than a nightmare." She sounded as though she was becoming more emotional. "So if you want to do me a favor, just drop it! I don't want to be looked upon as some helpless child who is nothing but a victim! I can take care of myself and I don't need to be pitied!"

Durka took a long breath before he wrapped his hand around the back of Bulma's head and pulled her small figure into his arms. "You don't have to be strong for me." He whispered as he felt the woman release the tears she had been suppressing since the moment he entered the room.      

For a while, Bulma allowed herself the luxury to cry into his neck as she stood with her arms wrapped around Durka's torso.  She was aware that Durka assumed she was crying because of the attempted rape.  However, that was not the case. The trauma from Nappa's attack was something she had long ago learned to toughen herself against. No, she was weeping for the pain Nappa's words inflicted upon her.  Hearing Nappa give voice to her suspicions made her feel Vegeta's loss all over again.  

****************

"You know nothing of what Vegeta and I shared, you never did."   
  
"Is that so?" Nappa asked as he dematerialized and rematerialized directly in front of her. He grabbed her neck, pinning her to the wall. "You think I don't understand, huh? I understand perfectly well what that fool did for you. Getting you off the ship, to protect you! To bad it got him killed in the end." Nappa smirked. "Why yes, Freeza beat him to death right after you escaped. He spent hours pounding the life out of the boy.  Freeza demanded to know where you both went, but the fool stayed quiet, so in a sense, you killed him!" Nappa roared.  

*********************

Bulma's tears flowed faster as the words hit her as hard as the day she heard of Freeza's death. Even after hearing the news she had a hope that the man she had loved… _still loved was alive, but now…now her hopes were shattered; leaving her to mourn her lost love once again.  How cruel the fates to tell her like this. _

"Bulma." She heard Durka speak softly, trying to console her.

Bulma sniffled as she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." He wiped her tears with his thumb.  "I'm glad you let it out."

"Yes." She forced a smile. "But, now I think I would rather get some sleep, so if you don't mind…"

Durka nodded in understanding before he turned to leave. "May I see you tomorrow?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Bulma tried to sound cheerful. "You still owe me dinner, remember?" 

Durka nodded once again as he quietly left her alone to her thoughts.

As soon as he was gone, Bulma felt her knees give out. She placed her hands over her heart as she allowed her tears to return. "I would have waited an eternity for you, Vegeta." She whispered softly. "I will always love you." Bulma closed her eyes and for the first time in her life, allowed herself to truly mourn her lost love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! Watch where you're going." Trunks frowned as he crashed into the Emperors advisor. 

"So sorry." The man apologized as he rose to his feet. "I didn't see you there… Trunks, isn't it?"

The boy nodded as he crossed his arms and eyed the man before him. "Garock, right?"

"Yes. I was on my way to see your mother."

"Oh?" Trunks asked suspiciously. "About what?"

"Just some things the Emperor wished me to address." Garock wasn't sure how much information the boy had so he kept his answer simple.

"Why isn't he addressing these things_personally?" Trunks asked curiously.  After all, up till now, the Emperor had taken care of his mother personally._

"He asked me to do it. The Emperor is a busy man. And he does have some damage control to run after today's events."  Garock explained.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What damage control? I assumed he would have already killed the baldheaded freak."

Garock realized that Trunks, indeed, knew about the incident involving his mother and Nappa.  "He did apparently." Garock felt a chill go down his spine at the thought. "But I was referring to the scene he caused in the training arena with Captain Durka."

"Durka?" Trunk's eyes widened with curiosity. "What happened between those two?" 

"I believe the Emperor was displeased with how poorly the captain dealt with his duties regarding your mother. Apparently the Emperor ordered the captain to keep a close eye on your mother. He showed up at the training center and reprimanded the man for all to see. Many were scared to death.  Your mother should feel honored; I've never seen the man so passionate about an issue in all his life."

"My mom is not an _issue_." Trunks clarified. "But she is lucky Emps and I arrived when we did. It was too close for comfort. I will not stand for a reoccurrence." 

Trunks' determination impressed the man before him. "Yes, well I've been sent to assure your mother of that very fact. 

"Oh?" Trunks said rather accusingly. "And just what are you promising her?" 

"Just that word has been sent out that the Emperor will kill any who dare to look at the science wing the wrong way. After what happened today, I doubt a man on this planet will fail to take the Emperor seriously." 

Trunks smiled lightly. "You know for a guy who has a reputation for being an asshole, he can be pretty nice when he wants to." 

"He is an honorable man." Garock explained. "I have had the privilege of serving him these last ten years, and I can assure you that even though he may not be perfect, he follows a code that puts him far ahead of the rest. I have watched him progress over the years and I can say with all honestly that he has never done anything I'm ashamed of being a part of." 

"Must be nice." Trunks thought. "To rule all this. Have all the power he does… Of course…" Trunks smirked as he wondered how to put his plan into action.  "He must get awfully lonely." 

"Lonely?" Garock thought a moment, having no idea where the child intended to go with this. "I suppose you are right, but I doubt he would see it that way. He doesn't let people get close to him."

"No?" Trunks frowned slightly. "Well, what if there was someone who he couldn't help but like?"

"Well, I suppose, if that were the cas—What?" Garock asked finally understanding the child's motives.

"Tell me something Garock, you know the Emperor pretty well, right?" Trunks asked.

"Ah… Well… I suppose. But I as--"

"So you would know if he had a wife or girlfriend or anything, right?" Trunks asked.

Garock stuttered. "Well… ah… Yes… I mean, No… Why are you asking-- "  

"And he doesn't like guys, right?" Trunks ask, point blank.

Garock's pervious attempt to keep himself balanced failed. "What!?!? Where would you come up with such a question?"

Trunks shrugged. "The other day when I went searching for a training facility, I overheard some stuff. You know for a planet full of men, there sure is a lot of gossip going around." 

"No." Garock argued defensively. "From what I know, the man does not… uh…  swing that way." Garock coughed out, slightly embarrassed by the line of questioning. 

"Good." Trunks smiled. "That will make things a lot easier."

Garock frowned at the child. "Look boy, I think I know where you are going with this, but I highly suggest--" 

Trunks knew what Garock was about to say so he levitated to eye level with him. "Isn't it your job to do whatever the Emperor wants? You are supposed to make it so he is happy and doesn't go around killing people and stuff, right?" 

Garock nodded reluctantly. "Yes, but I am not supposed t--" 

"So, let's say you knew of something that he didn't ask for per se, but would be to his benefit--you would have to do that too, right?" Trunks smirked as he thought this was going to work out well. 

"Well, I suppose, but if--"

"So, it's settled." Trunks smiled. "You will help me!"  
  
"Oh please tell me you want me to help you with something other than what I think you're demanding." Garock moaned as he imagined the veins popping out of the Emperors head if he knew about this. 

"Help me get my mom and the Emperor together!" Trunks unveiled his plan with pride. However the idea didn't sit too well with Garock. 

"Trunks, are you insane!?" He shook his head. "If the Emperor found out I was tampering in his personal life--"

"He would probably be angry." Trunks understood completely, though it didn't have any real affect on his plan. "But look at it this way. You can help me and _chance_ the Emperor's anger, OR…" Trunks paused as he grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him nose to nose. "You can suffer my anger right now… which sounds better?"

Garock gulped. He felt a chill go down his spine; the child could be almost as scary as the Emperor when he wanted to. "Alright." Garock backed away from the boy. "I'll help you. Just don't do that again."

"Good choice." Trunks smiled as the man agreed. "I can see why the Emperor keeps you around. You have practically no ki, which makes you easy to intimidate."

Garock scoffed as he straightened himself out. "I'll have you know, my telepathy makes up for my lack of ki." Garock said proudly.

"Telepathy?" Trunks raised an intrigued eyebrow. "You mean you can read thoughts and stuff?"  
  
Garock nodded. "It's quite useful when dealing with interplanetary relations."

Trunks smirked.  This new piece of information could be very useful. "So couldn't you just implant ideas in people's heads?"

"Forget it!" Garock stopped the boy before the wheels could spin any further. "That's dishonorable. Besides, no matter how much you threaten me I wouldn't dare go into the Emperor's mind. It would be much too intense, even for me.  So think of something else. Preferably something that won't get me killed!"

"Alright." Trunks waved for the man to calm down. He crossed his arms and stood calmly thinking for a few minutes as Garock watched horrified, having no idea what might come out of the child's mouth next. 

"I'VE GOT IT!" Trunks shouted in excitement. 

"Oh I can't wait to hear." Garock said rather pessimistically. 

Trunks glared at the man. He had no need for his negative attitude. "Trust me, it'll be good. You just have to do exactly as I say. Got it?" 

Garock nodded begrudgingly before he poised himself to hear the 'brilliant' plan. "Alright, let me hear it."

And with that request, Trunks began to explain the master plan that would bring his unknowing parents right into each other's arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Alright, so Trunks has a plan. Will Garock go along with it? Will it actually work? Or will Vegeta decide to show himself to his long lost love first? Hm? Don't know, I guess you will all have to wait to find out! 


	15. Needing A Friend

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 15 – Needing a Friend

"Durka! Durka!" Aphara pounded on the door.  She wanted answers from the man and NOW! "So help me if you don't open this door right now I'll blast it to--" 

"What the hell do you want?" Durka growled as he swung the door open. 

Aphara felt her breathing stop momentarily as she saw her angered captain sporting nothing but a towel around his waist. "Ah… I need to…talk to you."  She managed to gulp before shaking the inappropriate thoughts away as she entered the man's room.  

Durka frowned as the woman barged into his room. He had just finished a relaxing shower and was now faced with the person that caused his stress in the first place.  "I asked what you wanted." He repeated. He noticed that she was blushing but he was much too angry to react.  

"I want to know more about the vision." Aphara stated, trying her best not to look any lower than his neck. "I've been thinking about it, and I have to wonder if you didn't just spit out the first lie that came to your head? I mean a giant ape? Tell me the truth!" 

Durka glared at the woman as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I told you the truth. I saw a rampant ape the size of my ship pounding the shit out of everything in sight. That's what I saw!  If you don't want to believe me then that's fine, but that's what I saw!" 

"Well I don't believe it! And so help me if you don't tell me the truth I'll--"

"You'll what?" Durka asked as he stepped closer to her. "Tell on me?" He mocked her childish behavior.  "I will deny anything you tell the Emperor, so go ahead and tell him. You can't prove a damn thing, and like you said he probably wouldn't believe me anyway." 

Aphara growled as she took a step back. "Do you want to chance that?"  

"Go ahead." Durka smirked. "You'll only make a fool out of yourself." 

"Very well." Aphara grunted; she knew he was probably right, but she couldn't back away from his challenge. 

Durka watched as the woman stormed past him, slamming the door behind her as she left. He took a long breath as he ran a hand through his hair. 'That woman will be the death of me.' He seriously started to consider transferring her to another ship. Durka turned to get dressed when he heard another knock on his door. He frowned; he couldn't believe she had come back so soon. 

Durka stalked towards the door and opened it angrily. "What the hell is it this--" Durka cut himself off as he looked into the eyes of the person before him.  It wasn't Aphara.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's the plan?" Garock asked disappointedly. 

"What's wrong with it?" Trunks pouted as he thought his idea was flawless. 

Garock shook his head at the boy. "For starters you underestimate the intelligence of both the Emperor and your mother."

It was Trunks turn to be disappointed. "I'm not relying on their intelligence here. I'm telling you. My mother is lonely, and the Emperor seems lonely as well. I really don't think it'll take that much to get them together. By the time they figure it out the sparks will already be flying!"

"You are a dreamer. Reality doesn't work that way. Two people don't just fall for each other out of loneliness." Garock tried to explain to the idealistic boy. "Besides, I don't think the Emperor is particularly open to having a relationship with anyone." Garock momentarily reflected on the conversation he had with Nappa a few days prior.

"What? Are you saying my mother isn't good enough for him?" Trunks asked defensively. 

"No." Garock clarified. "It's just that I heard that the Emperor was in love once, and when he lost her he shut himself off to the possibility of ever loving anyone again. Even if your mother was the woman of his dreams, I don't think he would be willing to chance that kind of pain again." 

Trunks felt a frown cover his face. "Ya, I guess I understand what you mean. My mom was never one to see a lot of men. In fact, I can only think of one, and she said he was just a friend." Trunks took a long breath before he continued. "But maybe that's more of a reason for her to try and find someone. I don't want her to be alone, and I don't want her to live in fear. I want her to be happy and safe. So why not at least try my plan? What's the worst that could happen?" 

"The Emperor blasts me for going behind his back." Garock said flatly.

"See."  Trunks smiled. "It's worth the risk. So, you're in?" 

"Fine." Garock nodded. He didn't really believe the plan had a snowballs chance in hell, but if by some miracle this did work, he thought it would be beneficial to the Emperor. He had never gotten close to anyone. He always thought the man deserved better. "Then I will begin with your mother." 

"Good." Trunks smiled. "I'll go take care of Emps." 

And with the plan now in motion, each set off to deal with their respected targets.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me Emps, but I need to talk to you." 

Vegeta had just returned to his throne room after his cleansing shower. The process did little to clear his mind, but he did look less frightening now. His eyes widened as he snapped his head around to look at the boy. "What did you just call me?" 

Trunks held a smile as he caught the man's attention. "I want to talk to you." 

"I'm busy." Vegeta said quickly, not yet ready to deal with the child.  

"You're sitting on your throne staring off blankly at the wall. How are you busy?" Trunks crossed his arms not taking 'no' for an answer. 

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta displayed one of his deep scowls. "Speak."

"Alright." Trunks began slowly. "I want to talk to you about my mom."   
  
"Oh?" Vegeta brows perked up slightly. "I assume she recovered fully." 

"Yep." Trunks smiled. "She is fully healed thanks to you." Trunks said trying to show his gratitude. 

However, Vegeta didn't feel worth of the boy's thanks. "I am glad she has recovered. Is that all?"  

"No." Trunks frown reappeared.  He didn't like how the man was brushing him off. "I was hoping you would do me a favor." 

"And why would I do that?" Vegeta asked thinking the boy had some nerve asking for a favor. 

"Because." Trunks pouted. "I'm asking nicely. If you do this then I won't ask for anything else, ok?"

"Fine." Vegeta shrugged. "What do you want?"

"Well." Trunks cleared his throat as he prepared to use a skill he seemed to be quite good at: lying. "I told my mother how you were the one who put her in the tank, stayed with me as she healed, _and_ gave us your room and well, she's very grateful and wanted to thank you personally. I was hoping you would be willing to have dinner with her tonight."  

Vegeta was less than enthralled with the idea. He couldn't imagine her reaction as he came into the room. Fear? Sadness? Disappointment? Contempt? Disinterest? It could be any of the above, though none of which he wanted to see. "No."

"Well I knew you'd say--- NO! What do you mean no!!?" Trunks shouted utterly confused. 

"I am busy." Vegeta used the quick excuse; the truth was certainly not an option. 

"Well get un-busy!" Trunks demanded. "My mom has been through hell and she wants to thank you! The least you can do is let her!" Trunks wasn't crazy about laying a guilt trip on the man, but he felt he had no choice. 

"Tell her she has no reason to thank me." Vegeta spat quickly. "I did what I did out of duty, and she has no need for gratitude."  The mess was his fault in the first place. How could he listen to her thanking him?

"Well, my mom thinks differently. Come on! Just go to dinner. Is it that big a deal? Is a Merigh woman too much of a challenge for you?" Trunks asked, thinking that might work better. 

'Not a Merigh woman' Vegeta thought painfully. 'An Earth woman.' He knew very well why he didn't want to see her again.  She could very well hurt him, more detrimentally than any physical injury ever could. _But_, how could he live his life wondering? She was alive, and he was denying himself the chance to finish things between them. She had left so abruptly, gone for so many years. He had so many questions. Could he really live with never knowing the answers, no matter how painful? "Fine." Vegeta whispered quietly. "I will meet her for dinner in my private dinning hall."

"Great." Trunks released a sigh of relief. "She'll be there at seven!" Trunks rushed out of the room before the Emperor had a chance to change his mind.  

No sooner had Trunks left, when Aphara appeared.

"My King." Her low voice interrupted Vegeta's thoughts.  He turned to see the commander from Durka's ship bowing before him. "I am terribly sorry to interrupt you, but I was hoping you could spare a moment to speak with me. I have some information that I believe you will find very interesting." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No!" Bulma said very clearly and assuredly.

"But Miss Briefs." Garock objected, wondering if convincing the Emperor would have been an easier task. "You must understand, this isn't--"

"A pity dinner?" Bulma cut him off. "I don't want to spend the evening sitting across from a man who feels sorry for what happened to me. I wish you would just drop the subject!" She shouted utterly infuriated by the people butting into her business.  

"This is not a pity dinner." Garock tried to reason.  "He is very sorry for what happened to you yes, but he wants to make certain that you are all right. He is very concerned for you, and he wishes to see for himself that you have fully recovered." 

"Well tell him I'm fine." Bulma huffed. "If he wants to see me so bad, he can visit me at work, which by the way I have no intention of stopping. I will be back at work tomorrow." She found the 'generosity' Garock had earlier mentioned on behalf of the Emperor, insulting. 

"Please Miss Briefs." Garock decided he was going to have to use his last option. "I can understand your hesitation to spend an evening with a man you know nothing about but, he is a good man. I knew him as a boy, and served under him since he defeated Freeza, he saved me and many others from a life of bondage. I have never met anyone with more honor than he, and when you were assaulted, under his watch, he felt as though he had failed not only you, but all of us. He is a stubborn and arrogant man, but he is fiercely loyal and very trustworthy. Now I am asking you, to please join him tonight so he can apologize in his own way for what has happened." When Garock finished he had to admit it was convincing. Although he might have embellished the dinner part, he didn't feel any guilt for "lying" as he felt his description of the Emperor was accurate.

Bulma listened intently to the man's depiction. It was bizarre.  As he spoke of the Emperor, she couldn't help but think of her lost love. "Fine." She whispered. "I will have dinner with him as he has requested." Bulma said very slowly, her interest had definitely been peaked and she agreed to the dinner, if for no other reason, than to satisfy her own curiosity.  

"Thank you." Garock smiled satisfied that his part of the plan was complete.   

"Was there anything else?" Bulma asked, as she was more than ready to end this conversation. 

Garock was going to say 'no' when he remembered the last thing the Emperor had asked of him. "Oh… Yes." He whispered slowly before he began. "Nappa, is apparently still alive. The Emperor beat him severely and left him without energy.  He said the man will eventually bleed to death, but if you wished to finish him yourself, he said it is your choice."   

Bulma was silent for a while before she spoke. "I thank you for giving me this information." Bulma said simply as she walked to the door and opened it, making it very clear that they had nothing further to discuss. 

Garock nodded in understanding as he quickly left the room and headed to give Trunks the update.

Bulma closed the door as she tried to figure out what to do next.  Nappa was still alive, but not a threat to her. She saw no point in 'finishing' him off, _slowly_ bleeding to death sounded much more appealing. However, knowing he was alive, she felt like she had to see him. He was the last person that would have any knowledge of Vegeta's death. She wanted to know the _exact_ details once and for all. It is believed men facing death never lie, she hoped that would be the case now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma walked slowly into her former chambers. She tensed slightly as she viewed the damage. Taking a huge gulp, she gathered her strength and stalked into her bedroom. She walked in on the defensive as she looked around for the bald brute. She found him cowering in a far corner. As she walked closer, she could see the damage that had been inflicted on the man. His body was coved in red black and blue. 

'The Emperor must have really been furious that his law was disobeyed.  He didn't hold back.' She noted as she couldn't help but wonder why the Emperor would have gone to such lengths. She even noticed the man's tail had been ripped out. 'Really furious.' Bulma thought as she continued to walk closer. The closer she got to the carcass the better she could assess the damage.  She began to think the man couldn't possibly still be alive, but she was proven wrong as she heard a groan come from the man's throat. She jumped back slightly as she saw the man try to move. When his efforts failed, Bulma felt a smile cross her lips. 'Completely helpless.' 

She kicked the beast onto his back. "Wake up Nappa!" She ordered as she could hear the man moan groggily. Bulma smiled innocently as she knelt next to him. She ran a finger up the center of his chest before she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "This must really be crushing for you. First to have your manhood stripped of you by a 'mere' woman, and then to be de-tailed by the Emperor. It must be eating you alive." 

Bulma could see him trying to speak so she leaned in closer. "What's that Nappa?"

"B..t..ch." He stuttered out; however Bulma received the message, loud and clear. She pouted her lips as she responded. "That hurts Nappa. Here I came to put you out of your misery, and all you want to do is call me names. Honestly." She smirked as she lifted her elbow and rammed it right into his chest. He howled in pain as Bulma reveled in the sound. "Have you had enough?" She asked sweetly. "Well, I suppose since I'm willing to be a good person, I'll kill you right now to put you out of your misery as long as you do something for me in return. How does that sound?"  

He coughed a few times before whispering. "W..u..t?"

Bulma smirked. "It's quite easy. I want the truth about Vegeta. I want to know if you were telling me the truth or playing some kind of sick joke. If you tell me, I will put you out of your misery. How's that?"

She watched as his swollen eyes opened and closed a few times as he tried to speak. "Come on Nappa." Bulma lifted him up some. "Spit it out and the pain will end." 'At least in this dimension.' She thought knowing he'd be burning in hell immediately following his final breath.  

"V..g..ta… i.s…" 

"What? Vegeta's is what?" Bulma demanded; she waited with anticipation for his next words.  

"D..ea..d."

Bulma felt her bottom lips tremble as she heard his words. "Is that the truth!?!? Is what you told me earlier the truth? Tell me!" 

"N..o.."

"What then, tell me now!!" Bulma demanded. 

"Em..p.. er..r.. K..ill.. h…m." 

Bulma felt her stomach twist into knots as he spoke. "The Emperor killed him!" Bulma screamed. "You're lying! Why would he do that!!?" 

"K..ill… me… now." 

Bulma growled; she couldn't believe this. Why would the Emperor kill Vegeta and allow Nappa to live? "Nappa tell me the truth!!?" She ordered. 

"Ki...ll… M..E.." He spoke angrily. Bulma assumed the man had told her all he intended to so she felt no reason to stay any longer. She rose to her feet as she started to walk away. "Rot in the next dimension." Bulma spit at him before she left the room with every intention of letting the man live the remainder of his miserable life on the cold floor; beaten, broken, and pathetic. 

As soon as  Bulma was out of the room she shivered.  She covered her mouth to stop herself from letting her emotions get the better of her. Here she was cursing Freeza and now Nappa tells her the Emperor is the murderer of her lover? 'Why did I have to learn all this now?' She moaned as she was too crushed to stop her tears. 'How could this be true? Especially after all that Garock had told me!'

Her misery was quickly interrupted however as she heard a door slam at the end of the hall. Bulma looked up to see a furious Aphara storm off in the opposite direction. She glanced at the door and remembered an offer that she suddenly wanted to take up. 

Bulma rubbed her eyes as she walked to the third door down the hall. She knocked quickly and waited for an answer. The occupant opened the door angrily as she was greeted with a less than pleasant reception. "What the hell is it this--" Durka cut himself off as he looked down into Bulma's eyes. A concerned look immediately washed away his anger as he saw the distraught appearance of the woman before him. "Bulma?" He whispered as he wiped a tear away from her face, leaving his hand lingering against her soft skin. "What happened?" He asked gently. 

The fact that the man before her was half naked didn't seem to register in Bulma's mind; her focus was to hold back her tears. "I could really use a friend." Bulma sniffed as she nuzzled her cheek against his palm. Durka immediately complied as he pulled the woman into his arms and accepted her into his room. "Just tell me how I can help." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Author's Note: Alright, so we have Bulma looking to be consoled by Durka, Aphara looking to rat Durka out to Vegeta, Trunks and Garock looking to hook up Bulma and Vegeta, and Nappa wasting away a bloody mess on the cold floor. What fun! So, the big question is, how will this news from Nappa affect the dinner planned for the unhappy couple? Who knows? But trust me when I say that the next chapter is going to be a wild ride, but it's not what you're all thinking! 


	16. Betrayal?

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 16 – Betrayal? 

Bulma sat on the couch in Durka's chambers, wrapped in his warm embrace. Since her parents died she had few people in her life she could go to for reassurance. Zarra had always been a rock for her in times of crisis. She felt fortunate that the woman she had loved like a sister had a son just as caring. Other than Durka, she had no one to turn to for comfort. Trunks was too young to offer that kind of emotional support.  And her friends from the science department, though kind, could never understand the horrors she had witnessed throughout her life. Strangely, she felt the man holding her could comprehend. 

"Is there anything I can do?" Durka asked after he noticed her tears calming. 

"You're already doing it." Bulma forced a smile as she sat back to really look at the man. She was suddenly aware of his lack of clothing and felt her cheeks heat up. "Oh… I'm so sorry." She jumped off the couch, feeling like a complete fool for not noticing sooner. "I can't believe I was so--"

"It's ok." He quickly stopped her as he tried to hold a chuckle.  "I know you weren't trying to seduce me." 

Bulma blushed deeper. "Me? You're the one in the towel." She swallowed hard as she quickly turned to leave. "I should probably go."

"Bulma wait--" Durka rose to stop her, but his towel slid right off his hips. 

Bulma's eyes widened as she eyed the man before he had a chance to pull his towel back up. She felt a strange shiver speed down her spine as she remembered the last man who stood naked before her. 

It was Durka's turn to blush as he pulled the towel tightly around his waist. "Sorry." He coughed, rather embarrassed. 

"Actually, it's only fair." Bulma let out a quick laugh. "You've already seen me naked."  
  
Durka's blush deepened this time as he remembered seeing her after she had stepped out of the regen tank. "Yes, I guess you're right." 

"Well." Bulma turned to leave again. "I should go before this gets any more awkward." 

She didn't get more than a foot out of the door before she felt Durka's hand stop her. "Wait, you never said what was wrong."  

Bulma frowned; she didn't think she was ready to talk about this with anyone. "I'm sorry Durka, but I don't think I can deal with this yet." 

"Are you sure?" He asked softly as his hand founds its way to her cheek.

Bulma felt her eyes unconsciously close, the warmth emulating from his palm seemed to spread through her body. She slowly fell gently against the frame of the door as a strong arm supported her back. She felt her lips brushed by a soft surface, and then the warmth turn to heat. Her lips spread as a tender tongue invaded her mouth. Before Bulma knew what was happening her hands were lost in Durka's long green mane as her body was flush against his rock hard body. For a moment, everything seemed to drift away. Only for a moment.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you certain of this?" Vegeta asked Aphara; he found this new information intriguing. 

"Yes, sir." Aphara nodded, very pleased by the man's belief in what she said. 'Let's see how you handle this one _Captain_.'

Vegeta was actually angered by the news more than anything. If this man knew something was going to happen he should have alerted him sooner. It could have prevented… Vegeta growled before he questioned her further. "You mentioned another vision. What is it?"

Aphara coughed quickly as she was a little nervous to answer. "Well sir, I know what he told me. I don't believe it is true per se, he could have been--"

"Spit it out!" Vegeta demanded. 

"He said something about a giant ape on a rampage destroying everything in sight." Aphara spoke quickly. Her eyes squinted slightly, as she expected the Emperor to break out in a fit of laughter at the mere suggestion. Strangely, he had a very serious look upon his face. 

"Was there more to this vision?" Vegeta asked knowing very well this could be possible. He wasn't sure how, he had full control of his Oozaru form, but considering what had happened in the last twenty-four hours he was beginning to think anything was possible.  

"He didn't tell me anymore, though I do think there was more to the vision than he let on." Aphara was more than confused by the borderline worried look the man displayed. 

"Where is Durka now?" Vegeta demanded quickly.

"His room, sir." Aphara slightly gulped. The man seemed a little too agitated for her liking. 

"Show me." He ordered as Aphara left with the Emperor following. "Is there something wrong, sir?" She dared to ask, hoping to get an answer to her question.

"No." Vegeta answered promptly as he angrily followed her down the hall. As he passed through each corridor he noticed more than a few men jump out of his path in a horrified rush. Vegeta was enjoying the new smell of fear. 

"His room is right around h--" Aphara stopped speaking, she froze dead in her tracks. Her lips parted slightly as an almost hurt look covered her face. 

Vegeta turned to see what had captured the commander's attention.  As he did, he felt his chest tighten. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him. _His_ woman…with another man.  No scene could be more sickening to his stomach or more agonizing to what was left of his heart. He had his answer. The reason she had called Durka's name when he put her into the tank. He was courting her. The disgusting display of groping, and the fact that the man was sporting only a towel around his waist made the truth clear to him. Vegeta didn't bother to take in more than a few seconds of the sickening sight before he spun around and stormed right back to his throne room.

Aphara was about ready to storm over and beat Bulma senseless for… Well she wasn't exactly sure what it was for, but she most definitely wanted to kill her, when she noticed the Emperor's about face. "Sir?" She called as she turned to follow him. 

The entire walk back to the throne room Vegeta never once turned to acknowledge the commander. He was too engulfed in fury.

 'What has him so angry?' Aphara was dying to know why Durka and the science woman would bother him when she couldn't exactly justify her own anger. "Sir!?" Aphara asked again when they finally arrived in the throne room. 

This time Vegeta actually stopped as he slowly turned to look at the woman. Aphara immediately felt a strange vibe coming from him as his eyes ran up and down her body almost predatorily. "Sir?" She asked one last time, utterly confused by what had changed the man's disposition. 

All that registered in Vegeta's mind was the sight of his mate in another man's arms. He had lived in abstinence for ten years because of her memory, and what of her? It was clear she had forgotten him and had obviously moved on quickly after. He was a fool to allow himself to waste so much time caring, dreaming, envisioning, and allowing her to control his thoughts.  But now it was done, all of it. He would never let her hold him back from this day forth. She was now truly dead to him, and he was free to move on to whatever, or _whoever_ he wanted. 

People damn near revered him as a god; he was the ruler of the northern alliance and soon the southern alliances as well. He could have any woman he wanted, and it was time he took what he wanted, what he _needed_, back. He would not let a memory stand in his way any longer. He was going to free himself of her attachment once and for all. Vegeta finally responded to Ahpara's question in the form of a heated kiss.  Moving in what seemed a blink of the eye, he had her roughly pressed against his chest with his tongue invading her mouth demandingly. 

It took a few seconds for Aphara to respond, she was totally shocked by the Emperor's sudden interest. However, shocked as she was, she was far from disinterested. What woman would push away the strongest, most powerful, not to mention sexiest, man in the universe? Her hands immediately found their way down his back to his amazingly tight ass. If Durka could have fun, so could she. And she intended to do just that.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is going perfectly!" Trunks cheered. "My Mom and Emps will be together before you even know it! Just wait and watch!" Trunks said confidently. 

"If you think so." Garock sighed. "But I wouldn't be too optimistic. I certainly am not. A million things could go wrong." 

"Don't be a pessimist!" Trunks shook his head at the man. "I mean what could possibly mess this up? They're having dinner _tonight_. What could cause problems in a matter of hours?"

"They could meet other people." Garock eerily offered the possibility. 

Trunks only laughed. "Right, like that'll happen. Can you try to be serious? I want you to go make sure everything is perfect for the dinner. Got it?" 

"Yes _Master_ Trunks." Garock rolled his eyes as he could have sworn when the child was demanding like this he mirrored a certain chibi Saiya-jin prince he helped bring up.

Trunks smiled at the title. "I'm glad you agree, Rocky." 

Garock cringed.  It seemed the child was now addressing him in as informal manner as he does the Emperor. "I will see to the dinner, but you are to make sure that both parties are present. And, a word to the wise, make sure your mother is on time. The Emperor hates tardiness."

"Fine." Trunks nodded as he turned away from the man. "Just you wait and see Rock, this dinner will go off without a hitch!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma moaned; she didn't want the moment to end. She thought the kiss offered some kind of refuge from all the pain and loss she was suffering. The death and violence she had witnessed and been subjected to the last week was suddenly being pushed from her mind as she focused on the gentle passion radiating from the man before her. She became so engrossed in the act, that the tears that had started to flow from her eyes went unnoticed. Unfortunately, only she missed them. 

Durka felt the light drip of a salty tear fall upon his cheek. He opened his eyes as he noticed the woman crying. "Bulma?" He breathed heavily as he quickly pulled away from her. He fought to figure out what he had done to make her cry. She was responding to him, very passionately in fact. Why the tears?

Bulma blinked in confusion as he pulled away from her. "Wh… Why did you stop?" She asked not realizing that she spoke in a broken whimper. 

Durka frowned as he placed his hands on her cheeks as he began to wipe her tears away with his thumbs. "You are crying." He whispered, saddened by her reaction. "What did I do?" 

Bulma sniffled as she lifted her hands to cover his. "I'm sorry." She whispered tearfully. 

"Don't be sorry." He forced her to look at him. "Tell me, what is it?" 

Bulma swallowed the knot in her throat as she pulled her eyes away from him. "I'm never going to feel _that_ way again." She whispered softly, realizing all too painfully what caused her misery. 

"Feel what way?" Durka asked, completely lost at this point. "Was it something I did?" 

"No." Bulma shook her head. "This is my fault. I… I should never have kissed you… I can't ever give you what you want." 

"Bulma, it was just a kiss." Durka tried calming the almost grieving woman. "I'm not asking for a life long commitment here." 

Bulma forced a smile as she looked up into his unknowing eyes. "I'm so sorry Durka." She repeated. "You deserve better than this."

"Bulma." Durka whispered slowly as he brought her eyes to his. "It was just a kiss." He reverberated, her startling reaction to a _simple_ kiss made him cringe at the thought of what might have happened if they had slept together.

"No, Durka." Bulma shook her head. "It's not just a kiss… It's proof."

"Proof?" Durka repeated. "Proof of what?"

Bulma shook her head as she stepped away from him. "Do you know how many men I've kissed in the last ten years?"

Durka blinked at the question. "No, but I don't understand why--"

"Two." She sniffled. "Including you." 

Durka raised an eyebrow; he had no idea what this had to do with anything that was happening between them. "So you don't like to see a lot of men.  That is nothing to be ashamed o--"

"Do you know what both of these men had in common?" She asked, as it was all too clear to her that he was lost in her insanity. "They were both wonderful men! Everything a woman could want! And do you know what happened the one time I kissed each of them?"  She only paused briefly as the question was more rhetorical than anything else.  "I thought of another man! Do you believe that?! Two wonderful men, better in some ways than the one I was envisioning, but more than I could have ever asked for and they each meant nothing to me!"

Bulma paused again as she saw the frown cross Durka's face. "That's why I cry." She whispered as she stroked his cheek. "I'm bound to a dead man for the rest of my life and not even an amazing man like you can fix that for me. I wish you could." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I really wish you could, but I'd end up hurting you, and I couldn't live with myself for that." 

Durka took a long breath as he watched the woman's beautiful blue eyes speak the truth. "I understand." He whispered. "Believe it or not, I actually know what it's like to try and get over someone you can't ever have. Unsuccessfully, of course." 

Bulma smiled, the man was being kinder than she probably deserved. "Thank you for understanding."

"May I ask?" He whispered softly. "The man you… are bound to… He is Trunks father?" He asked, not completely sure why he wanted to know, but curious nonetheless. 

Bulma nodded slowly. "Yes, he was my first and only."

"But… You had to be young." He asked with the slightest sound of disbelief. "How could you be so sure?"

Bulma felt her lips curl into a smile, she suddenly felt free for the first time ever to speak of the love she had lost. "He was all I could think of." She whispered softly. "The way he kissed me, touched me, held me, laid with me, it was as if he could chase all the demons away, leaving only us. For all of his flaws, which let me make crystal clear there were many, all I could see when I looked in his eyes were the perfections. He could bring out my greatest strengths and take away my most damaging weaknesses all at once. He could be gentle and rough at the same time, cruel and kind, dangerous and protective, but always honorable. He saved my life on more than one occasion." She paused to bite her trembling bottom lip as though to hold her tears. "He suffered for me, and I did little for him in return." She stopped again as her attempt to hide her sorrow failed. "I couldn't even tell him I love him before he died." 

Durka remained quiet as the woman spoke so fondly of the deceased man keeping her from happiness. "Do you think a man of the caliber you speak of would want you alone?" He asked a question that, judging by her reaction, she had never considered.

After giving it a brief thought Bulma let out a quick laugh. "Actually, he probably would have preferred that I spent the rest of my life pining over him. To be honest, I think I would have expected the same from him. When you love someone that deeply, no one can stop the pain their loss causes."

Durka cracked a smile as he wondered what that would be like. To have a woman love him so deeply that she would rather suffer an existence alone than be with another. "Then you are truly lucky. I doubt many people can say they have felt so deeply for someone." 

"I try to hold on to that thought." Bulma shook her head as she finally felt some relief. It's strange; after all of these years of silence she had never felt so free in speaking about what she had suppressed. "I really thank you for putting up with my insanities, but I do have some things I need to deal with on my own. If you don't mind I think I'd better be going." 

"Oh… Of course, I suppose I should get dressed anyway." Durka cleared his throat as he remembered once again he still had no clothing on. He gave a quick nod to Bulma before he turned and left her to contemplate all that she was to deal with. 

She attempted the task of sorting out her thoughts and feelings as she disappeared down the hall, but her success was minimal and interrupted.  Not more than five minutes into her journey she felt a fist come across her left cheek with startling speed that sent her flying through a wall to land roughly in the middle of the training grounds. Bulma slowly rebounded as she looked up in shock to see her attacker. 

"I should have done this sooner." A furious voice hissed, granting Bulma only a few seconds to defend herself before another attack came at her. 'Why me?' Was the last thought she had before she prepared for yet _another_ battle.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, my king." Aphara moaned as Vegeta moved his way from her lips to her neck. He already had her armor off and was going for her shirt as he felt her groping for his spandex after successfully removing his cape and armor. 

Vegeta held little interest in what he was devouring; he just wanted a distraction from the pain, the fury, and the anger. The anger of knowing that the only woman he had ever cared for was mating another. The anger of knowing that while he slept in an empty bed for ten years hers had been warmed every night. And now, the most infuriating of all, the realization that even the attractive body before him couldn't come close to filling even the smallest space in the void the woman had torn from his pathetic soul. 

After his thoughts had cleared enough, he looked down at the body that had moved his spandex to his waist and was already worshiping his perfect chest. The work she had done to his nipples was impressive, but failed to do much for his nearly numb libido. 'Damn little minx.' He thought how cruel it was that he couldn't even move on when all he could think of was _her_ soft fingers against his rough body. 

Vegeta helplessly closed his eyes as he focused on the image of the woman he wished to be touching, worshiping, and entering her perfect body. He imagined the second and final time they lay together. It was all he could do to get himself aroused as the being below him was failing miserably. 

Little did the Emperor know, Aphara believed his sudden reaction was her doing. She licked her way up the Emperor's chest as she moved to attach his neck. "Like that?" She purred into his ear.

Vegeta felt a smirk cross his lips.  He was tempted to tell her he had to envision another woman to arouse him even in the slightest, but he thought that would defeat the purpose. He gnawed at the woman's shoulder after disposing of her shirt. He bit down on her bra strap as he was moving to slip the article off her shoulder when he felt the woman slide her hand over the spandex that covered his less than enthralled manhood. Vegeta growled; he knew he had to try harder. He closed his eyes and his mind once again slipped back to what it felt like when Bulma had been experimenting with his throbbing erection. Her soft hand caging his sweltering member, the slow strokes she used as she caressed him from base to tip, the agonizingly pleasurable feel of her wet tongue following the same path her fingers had, and then the pressing need he felt as she took him completely into her mouth. He moaned louder as he could remember the agonizingly seductive look she gave him as he came into her mouth, drinking all of his seed greedily. "Bulma…" He panted, as his erection had grown fully hardened for the first time in ten years. However, the moment the sensations grew to full need the woman who had started to remove the rest of his spandex suit stopped and jumped away from him as though he was poisonous.  

"BULMA!" Aphara screamed as she snapped the man right out of his dazed flashback. "The science wench!" Aphara screamed with indignation as she remembered how Durka had used that name for the woman with such tenderness. "You're hung up on her too?! What the hell is wrong with you men?" She hissed; she couldn't believe this one woman seemed to be blocking her pleasure. "At first I thought the woman was just a bitch, but now she most be some kind of spell casting witch for a creature as pathetic as she to actually attract--" 

"That's enough!" Vegeta roared as he grabbed the shirt and armor the woman had lost. He quickly threw them at her as he grabbed his own cape and armor. "We're finished here." He said venomously as he turned to leave. 

"The hell we are!" Aphara shrieked as she ran in front of him, seemingly forgetting how powerful the man before her actually was. "You can't just use me and throw me aside when you don't want me anymore!" 

"Why not?" He asked smugly. "You don't want me anymore than I want you. I saw your reaction to that little scene in the hall. Or will you deny your jealousy?"

"Jealousy!" She screamed. "You're the one who moaned another woman's name! What the hell is the 'supreme ruler' of the universe doing _pining_ over a woman who isn't fit to lick my combat boots?!" 

Vegeta growled as he quickly wrapped his fingers around the woman's neck. "Watch your tongue." He hissed dangerously. "You have no idea what that woman is and isn't fit for. Don't ever speak of her in such a way again. Is that clear?!" Vegeta demanded, unconsciously defending a woman he had just vowed to forget for an eternity.  

Aphara coughed out a 'yes,' and Vegeta released her. The woman suddenly felt as though tears were going to start flooding down her face if she stayed any longer. "Go to hell." She growled before she quickly turned and ran out of the throne room. 

Once she was gone Vegeta let his body sink to the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times before his hand lingered over his eyes. What had happened to turn him into such a weak fool? A woman! A mere woman?! Vegeta propped his elbows on his knees as he massaged his temples. "What is wrong with me?"

"I was about to ask you that myself." A voice suddenly echoed across the room. "Because you need to figure that out, and soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: I bet I had some of you sweating back there, with who was going to do what with whom. But never fear, I wouldn't dare cross those lines… yet… j/k… Anyway… In the next chapter we find out who dropped in on Vegeta, and who decided to send Bulma through a castle wall.  Expect some excitement when fists are flying and the past is admitted next time. Til seventeen…


	17. Catfight

Quick Note: For those of you who don't already know, I have another fic out. It's called _Ward_. It's an A/U… very much an A/U. It's another V/B romance filled with angst, drama… Basically, a typically story of mine. So if you haven't already, check it out!  

**_ _**

**_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_**

Chapter 17 – Catfight 

"Garock." Vegeta growled as he rose to his feet. He quickly pulled his spandex over his chest, and placed his armor and cape back on his body. "I did not send for you--leave." 

"I know sir." Garock cleared his throat as he slowly walked into the room. "But, it seems as though you might need some advice anyway."

"Well, you are wrong." Vegeta replied icily as he looked away from the man. "I have things to take care of. I have no time for your unsolicited advice on whatever it is you _think_ you know." 

"Bulma?" Garock asked the name in the form of a question. "Why do you call her by that name? You seem to be the only person who recognizes her as such. Why is that?" 

Vegeta froze. "It is her name." Vegeta said quickly. "One she has clearly forgotten, as I will soon enough." 

Garock could feel the hostility dripping from the man. "You had a past with her?" He assumed. 

"I don't know her _now_." Vegeta shot back with suppressed anger. "That is all that matters." 

Garock felt tempted to touch the Emperors mind to know what he was hiding, but he decided that questioning the issue a bit further would be more honorable, and likely far less detrimental to his health. "How was it that you _used_ to know her?" 

Vegeta growled when the man continued to probe. "She was a passing interest once. Nothing more." 

"Is that why you moaned her name with another woman?" Garock asked rather daringly. 

Vegeta shot the man a look that almost made him regret his question, but he was surprised when Vegeta took no aggressive action against him.  Instead, Vegeta walked back to his throne and sat slowly down. He took a long breath as he glared dangerously at his advisor. "I hope it is perfectly clear that all I say to you is not to leave this room. If it does--"

"You have known me many years sir. I would hope by now you could trust me and my respect for your privacy." Garock offered. 

Vegeta nodded slightly at the man's words before he allowed his thoughts to venture to the past.  He took a few calming breaths before he began to speak. "You met me as a boy of eight, when I came to serve Freeza, did you not?" 

Garock nodded, slightly confused by the Emperor's opening. "Yes, and then seven years later I was transferred to another station. I didn't see you again until you defeated Freeza and liberated my station. I believe you were near twenty then." 

Vegeta nodded, as the man's memory was quite accurate. "Much happened in those five years you were gone. Mostly painful memories I wish never to be reminded of, but a few…a few that changed my life." He paused silently as his eyes stared intently at the floor. "I was eighteen when Freeza thought it would be amusing to give Nappa, Radditz and I a 'sex toy.' He had recently purged a planet of weaklings and spared a few for various purposes.  He gave instructions to his soldiers to capture a few women so they could serve his _needs."   Vegeta's teeth clenched at the mere thought. _

"Unfortunately, one of the 'women' the men brought back turned out to be nothing more than a child of sixteen. Luckily for her, Freeza found no interest in her youth, so he passed her to Nappa, Radditz, and me." Vegeta closed his eyes as he relived the memory. "I can still see the broken body of the girl Zarbon threw on the floor that night. Not to mention the hungry looks Nappa and Radditz held for the child. It was shameful. She was pure and innocent that night, but she'd lose both before her stay with us was over."

Vegeta paused again, this time slowly running his hands through his hair before continuing with a sigh. "I was less than sympathetic to the girl, but I wasn't as cruel as I could have been. I made her work everyday and sleep at the foot of my bed every night. We fought, verbally, almost every time we saw one another, but I never hurt her. I even kept Nappa and Radditz from touching or injuring her. Those two were horny bastards, but they both knew I wouldn't stand for any disgracing of her. We lived in such a manner for six months before everything changed."

Vegeta shut his eyes as he thought about the change in him when she was a part of his life.  "I was never supposed to care for anyone. I don't know why _she_ changed that, but she did. She treated me with respect.  She never expressed any fear for the man I was. She was kind to me when she didn't have to be; she did much for me.  She spoke about her feelings honestly and she cleaned my wounds before I even asked. She was too soft a soul for the world she was living in and too gentle a creature to suffer the way she did."

Garock stood still and a depressing silence fell upon the room. He could feel the Emperor losing control of his emotions.  He thought the man might stop speaking, but he was surprised to hear the Emperor continue as though he had a need to unleash past memories.  "Ultimately, she was broken." Vegeta whispered after the long silence. "_I_ took her virginity and her innocence; the final possession that had yet to be stripped from her. I did that which I vowed never to do. How ironic."

"Sir, you aren't implying that you--" Garock couldn't help but interrupt Vegeta's story.  He refused to believe that a man he held in such high esteem could have done such a thing. 

"I did." Vegeta stopped him quickly. "Though not as you think.  The circumstances are much too difficult to explain, but the end result was the same. She was broken after that. Not merely physically, but mentally. Once the immediate shock wore off, the girl came down with some deluded idea that she cared for me. She allowed herself to believe I was of some importance to her." Vegeta let out a harsh chuckle. "And I was selfish enough to allow her to indulge in that fantasy by lying with her a second time."  
  
  


A smile almost slid across the Emperor's face before his frown quickly replaced it. "Then I lost her. Freeza found out that I felt more than lust for the creature and decided it would be humorous to punish me for a failed mission by taking it out on her. He ordered her given to Zarbon. _Zarbon_. That beast would have raped her to death if his sister hadn't slit the bastard's throat." A sadistically wicked grin fell across Vegeta's lips. "I wish I could have seen it myself."

"Zarra helped the woman escape. I knew nothing after that. I vividly remember suffering an excruciating pain a few months after her departure. I felt my heart shatter and I could almost hear the sound of my name screaming from her lips in my mind. Now I know it had to be complete insanity, but… it allowed me to reach the level of Super Saiya-jin." A final breath escaped Vegeta's throat as he whispered. "That was the last I felt of her before this mess with Merigh. I thought it my imagination, but then I saw her; beaten and bloodied before Nappa."

"That's why you were so furious." Garock interrupted. "She wasn't just some injured woman to you. She was your lost love."

"I never said I _loved_ her."  Vegeta clarified quickly. "It was just a surprise." 

"'Just' a surprise?" Garock raised an eyebrow. "A simple surprise doesn't help a man become the legendary. A surprise doesn't unleash Hell's fury onto a planet. A surprise doesn't make you moan another woman's name in the throes of passion."

"It was hardly passion." Vegeta muttered under his breath. "She was a part of my past. Nothing more."

"Oh? Is that why you just explained all this to me? Honestly sir, how can you remain silent? If you care for this woman you must tell her!" Garock knew that the Emperor felt more for this woman than he let on.  Suddenly Trunks plan seemed less far fetched than he had originally thought. _Trunks._ Garock's eyes suddenly widened upon memory. "The boy." Garock suddenly gulped. "Then he must--"

"_Not_ be mine if that's what you are thinking. I've already assessed the chance. There is none so don't bother suggesting." Vegeta cut the man off.  His monologue emotionally drained him and he didn't wish to go through this emotional torture any longer.

"But Sir." Garock cleared his throat. "Even if the boy isn't yours, Miss Briefs is unattached. How can you n--"

"She already has a mate." Vegeta muttered, less than excited about bringing it up. 

"No, she does not." Garock objected. "I've addressed the issue with her son. He claims his mother has been alone all of his life." 

"He's wrong." Vegeta growled softly trying to mask his feelings of betrayal. "I saw her with Durka just minutes ago. They are clearly mates."

"Durka?" Garock was startled to learn this new information. "Something doesn't seem to make sense here, sir. I have noticed a friendship between the two, but nothing to suggest anything more serious. Perhaps you misinterpreted the situation."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes; there was no mistaking what he had seen. "I'm not wrong. And even if I was, it makes no difference. The illusion of what we shared is long over. I do not intend to continue dwelling on it and I am sure she would feel the same.  It is over. The best course of action from here on out is to--" 

"Emps!" Trunks screamed as he rushed into the throne room, rudely interrupting. 

'Insolent boy.  How dare he refer to me as Emps!'  Although Vegeta scolded the boy mentally, he couldn't help but smirk at the child.  "What do you want boy?"

"You have to come right now; we have a big problem!" Trunks gasped, out of breath. 

"What is it?" Garock asked curiously. 

"There's a big fight going on outside around the training grounds. Most of the male population must be out there watching my mom and that bitch from Durka's ship fight. They're killing each other!"

"So why don't you stop them?" Vegeta asked sarcastically, though mildly excited by the thought of watching _his_ woman fight. It had been one of his oldest fantasies to see the warrior side of the woman, but he tried to ignore the image as Trunks replied.  

"I tried but I'm out-numbered like three hundred to one! None of the men want to see the match end. It's weird; like they have never seen two people fight before." Trunks shrugged confused. 

Garock frowned as he made a mental note to add an extra 'comfort' week to the roster for the clearly sexually deprived men. "Why are your mother and Aphara fighting?"

Trunks shrugged. "I picked up some cursing, and got the distinct impression they were talking about a man or maybe two men… I heard Durka's name a few times, along with yours" Trunks nodded towards the Emperor, who responded with his typically stoic expression, "but I can't say for sure what it was about."  

"Wonderful." Vegeta growled. He figured he'd have to fix this one personally since he assumed he was, at least in part, the reason the commander was going after _his_ mate. Not to mention his soldiers gawking at _his_ woman. That was simply unacceptable. He would definitely have to put a stop to it!

Vegeta quickly turned on his heels and set off for the training grounds, Garock and Trunks following close behind.  Garock kept hoping the Emperor could fix the mess before it got completely out of hand while Trunks was just happy to see the Emperor take charge of the situation.  'Yep, he will make a good husband for my mom', thought Trunks.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stop this Aphara!" Bulma screamed as the pair ascended into the air preparing for another round of attacks. "You're acting ridiculous!"

"_I'm acting ridiculous?!" Aphara roared. "You're the one that is ridiculous! What the hell do men see in you? You're a scrawny weakling who's less than plain looking with a bastard for a son! You're nothing but a whore!"_

Aphara quickly realized that bringing Trunks into the match was not a wise thing to do as Bulma charged at her with a startling velocity. She grabbed the woman by the shoulder and pushed her down bringing her knee into the woman's stomach. "Don't you dare call my son a bastard!" Bulma hissed as she pulled the woman back up to send another punch across her face. 

Aphara lost control of her ki as she plummeted into the ground. She could hear the men cheering with excitement as she barely stumbled back to her feet. 'Horny bastards.' She thought as she watched Bulma touch down beside her on the ground. "End this Aphara!" Bulma demanded. "I don't want to keep fighting you! I've already told you Durka and I just kissed, nothing more, we're not pursuing it, it's done! And as far as the Emperor goes I haven't even met him, so I sure as hell don't know why you think there's something going on between us!!"

"Liar!" Aphara snarled as she tackled Bulma to the ground. The surrounding soldiers cheered louder as they watched the two women start grappling with each other. 

"Grab her breasts!" One particularly horny male voice roared.   

"Use your tongue!" Another followed. 

Both women ignored the requests as they continued to fight. "You are so full of shit!" Aphara hissed. "I was so close to getting him into bed, and then he calls your name! You! You little bitch!" Aphara managed another punch across Bulma's face before the two rolled over and Bulma pinned Aphara on the bottom. 

"I already told you! I haven't even met him! I was unconscious the _one_ time he saw me! I don't know what to tell you! I was probably on his mind after what happened last night! I'm sure it was just a mistake!" Bulma tried to explain. 

"Wrong!" Aphara continued to argue as she maneuvered herself back on top of Bulma and grabbed her by the throat. "He didn't say Bra, he said BULMA! That stupid name Durka calls you! What the hell is it? Some term for a cheap prostitute?!" 

Bulma let her surprise momentarily disrupt her from the fight at hand.  That piece of information was startling to say the least. Durka was the only person who knew her real name. 'How could the Emperor have learned of it?' Her thoughts abruptly halted when she started having difficultly breathing.  Aphara's strangle hold was getting much too tight. In one swift move Bulma gathered her ki and aimed it right into Aphara's chest, sending the woman flying back.

The men cheered as the blast managed to burn off the bottom half of Ahpara's shirt, exposing her midriff. Bulma rolled her eyes.  She couldn't believe these men, who were supposed to be some of the strongest in the universe, were acting like pubescent school kids. 

Aphara rebounded quickly.  She charged at Bulma, taking the battle back into the air. The two women continued to use every attack they thought might bring the other down. However, their powers seemed evenly matched. The battle, much to the pleasure of the male spectators, was beginning to look like it could go on forever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, look on the bright side sir; they seem to be boosting morale." Garock tried to sound optimistic as the trio arrived to view the two women going at each other.  

"Wow, mom's doing pretty good." Trunks noted proudly. The dusk sky made the match slightly difficult to see, but the ki blasts helped illuminate the progress. Vegeta had to agree that the woman was more impressive than he had imagined possible, but she still seemed to be getting as many punches as she was giving. 

"I suppose bringing them down peacefully is not an option." Garock mused, as he correctly imagined the riot it would cause. 

"You've got that right." Durka agreed as he joined the group.  He sported a nasty black eye and quite a few cuts and bruises himself. 

"What happened to you?" Trunks was shocked to see him so beat up. 

"I was on my way to the training facility when I heard a guy talking about the catfight. To my surprise, I found your mother and my commander going at each other like possessed females. I attempted to stop the fight, but no one was interested in helping me break them up." Durka frowned as he rubbed his head where one man had decked him when he tried to grab Aphara. 

"Tell me about it." Trunks shook his head in understanding as he remembered how unsuccessful he was when he attempted to stop the fight. He turned to the Emperor in hopes that he'd have more luck. "Will you please fix this?" He asked almost pleadingly. His mom's injuries in the last week alone were enough to last a lifetime. This was just unnecessary.  

Vegeta barely registered the boy's request as he continued to glare at Durka. He couldn't believe the innocence his behavior portrayed.  'I'll be sparring him later.' Vegeta smirked before he informed the group of his plan. "Boy, you and Garock will clear out the audience while the Captain and I break up the fight." Vegeta couldn't help growling at Durka as he remembered how the man held _his_ woman earlier. "You will restrain your commander." Vegeta ordered with an almost evil glint. "I will take care of the boy's mother. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir." Durka agreed hesitantly, still rather intimidated by the Emperor; especially since he was on the receiving end of a chokehold the last time the two met. 

With lightening speed, the two males shot into the air to break up the fight. Vegeta was the first to intervene as he stopped behind Bulma. Before she had a chance to even realize what was going on, he had her arms locked against his biceps and her hands folded behind her neck. He forced her head down; completely blinding Bulma to everything but the sight of her own feet.  

Durka followed the Emperor's lead as he mirrored the hold, this time on Aphara. "Let me GO!" The two women screamed in unison. 

"You two have had your fun, now it's time to shake on it and let bygones be bygones." Durka suggested hopefully.

"Forget it!" Aphara hissed as she fought against Durka. "I am not going to let this little whore in on my territory!" 

"Territory!" Bulma bellowed. "I already explained this to you… Durka!" Although Bulma couldn't see Durka, she recognized his voice.  "Explain to this brain dead idiot that there is nothing going on between us!" 

Bulma's declaration piqued Vegeta's curiosity.  Her admission seemed impossible after the scene he witnessed between the pair earlier. Yet, the chance that the disgusting reality could be dispelled was something he was more than ready to hear. 

"She's right." Durka added as he increased his ki to keep a hold on the struggling woman. "Nothing is going on between us!  Not that it's any of your business, since there isn't exactly anything between us either." Durka added for Aphara's information. "Bulma and I are just friends! So commander, you have been making an ass out of yourself for nothing!"

"Bullshit." Aphara spat. "I saw you with your hands all over her body and your tongue down her throat. I could feel myself about to puke my lunch!"  

"Really?" Durka couldn't hide his smirk. "Were you that jealous?"

Aphara hissed at his accusation. "Of course it bothers me when my commanding officer is allowing a whore to distract him from his duties.  Remember that it's my job to stop you from making stupid mistakes!"

"Now who's full of shit?" Bulma intervened. "Even in your little delusional world where you feel the need to 'protect' your captain, you're too late. We already agreed that the one _little_ kiss we shared was meaningless and there's nothing between us! So your little temper tantrum is completely unnecessary."     

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Aphara roared. 

"No, since you're not exactly rational at this moment, but it happens to be the truth!" Durka tried to explain. "Bulma is still hung up on Trunks father!" 

Vegeta felt another blow to his already battered spirit when he heard the truth. So he was wrong about the captain and the woman, but he was correct in assuming that she held no enduring feelings for him. It seemed as if the boy's father was her one and only love. Since she had a child with the man, he assumed they held a special intimacy.  He was sure they shared an intimacy that surpassed his connection with her.  At least he knew the truth. Though she might physically be alone, her soul was bonded to another. 

"She's lying to you Durka!" Aphara protested. "Even if she isn't fucking you, she's still having an affair with the Emperor!"   
  
Durka glanced towards the Emperor, who seemed to be deep in thought.  For a brief instant, Durka and the Emperor locked eyes and Durka recognized an undeniable truth hidden in the Emperors glance. It was the same look he saw when the Emperor had attacked him; a possessive yet protective glare that he hadn't understood until this minute. He took a long breath; his commander didn't seem as completely off the mark as she had been with her last accusation. "It's time we leave Aphara." Durka said in an almost nervous tone. 

"No!  She doesn't get to leave after saying something like that Durka!" Bulma screamed in fury. She was not going to allow this woman to insult her in such a manner. She began struggling harder against the body that held her as her anger was starting to get the better of her.  "First of all you bitch; I haven't even met the man! And secondly, even if I had met him, I sure as hell wouldn't sink so low as to jump into bed with the bastard!" As she stopped her verbal attack, she could have sworn she heard a sound close to an indignant growl from the man holding her.  She ignored it as Durka interrupted them by clearing his throat. 

"Um… Under the circumstances ladies, you both might want to keep your mouths shut." The man suggested.  He was judging by the angered look on the Emperor's face that his patience was starting to wear thin. It was time to end this fight. 

"No!" Aphara protested. "I'm not finished with this litt--"

Before Aphara could finish her insults, Durka's hand covered her mouth as he looked at the Emperor apologetically. "My officer expresses regret for her behavior sir. I will see she is punished accordingly." Durka added before he sped off with the furious woman in his arms before she could say anything to get herself killed. 

"_Sir?_" Bulma stopped struggling as she finally took notice of who was holding her. "Oh please tell me you're not who I think you are." Bulma moaned as she harbored little hope that the man restraining her was not the same one she had just insulted a moment ago.

Bulma's response was in the form of a muffled chuckled before she felt him lower her to the ground.  They stood still, neither saying a word, in the middle of the training area. She could tell by the silence of the night that the audience had cleared out.  She had to admit that the sudden emptiness did little to calm her nerves as the man behind her made no movement to release her. "Let me go!" Bulma ordered as she began struggling against his hold. She felt a sudden chill run down her spine as she could have sworn the man had taken a moment to smell her hair. 

Vegeta couldn't stop himself from taking a moment to take in that sweet lavender scent he had been denied these last ten years. He felt his hold on her tighten unconsciously as some unfathomable force was refusing to allow him to release her.  

As Vegeta tightened his hold instead of loosening it, Bulma began fighting more violently against him. "I said let me go you son of a bitch." Bulma continued struggling against him. Her anger continued to rise as she thought about Nappa's words.  The Emperor killed her mate, her love, the father of her son, the only man she'd ever want or need. She continued to elbow and kick him. "I said release me!" 

As she continued to fight, Vegeta unemotionally stood behind her, maintaining his hold.  Never once did he utter a word. He moved his lips, but no voice came forth.  He tried to release her, but his body wouldn't comply. Every fiber of his being was demanding him to keep this woman, to claim her as his own and never allow her to leave his side again. At the same time, his conscience and pride ordered him to leave, to push her aside, forget about her, what they shared, what she meant to him and just move on. To let her live with the memory of her dead true love, and let him go back to his misery, but his body refused to listen.

With her energy depleted to nearly nothing, Bulma hadn't realized that tears started running down her face. She couldn't help her body from collapsing so she allowed herself to slip forward to her knees.  Her captor followed suit. It was then she knew her fight was futile. Even if by some miracle she could kill him or everyone else that had kept her and Vegeta apart, it would be worthless. It wouldn't bring Vegeta back, and it wouldn't heal her pain. Nothing but her deceased lover could help that. "I just want him back." She pleaded between her tears to no one in particular. "I just want him back."

Vegeta felt his chest tighten, as he knew whom she was pleading for. The man who could do for her what he never could, win her completely. Not just her body, but her mind and soul equally. At that moment, he had come to realize that _she_ was his greatest defeat.  He needed to know the name of the one that had beaten him in that battle.  "Who?" He asked in a strained voice that was just above a whisper. He wanted to hear the name of his rival.   

Bulma sobbed harder as she heard him ask. The answer to that question was just too painful to give voice to, until now.  She had spoken his name so scarcely since the day she gave birth to _their_ son, but at that moment she needed to speak it, she needed to finally let go. It was time she accepted her eternity alone, and the death of her one and only love. Her lips parted ever so slowly as his name rolled so quietly off of her tongue.

"_Ve..ge…ta_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: And there it is. I swear I don't intend to write these cliffhangers; they simply force themselves onto the computer screen! Alrighty… So Bulma has admitted that Vegeta is the only man she will ever love. Vegeta can't seem to let go of Bulma. Durka has flown off with Aphara. Aphara is still ready to kill Bulma. Garock and Trunks…well, you will have to wait until the next chapter to know what happened with them. And the crowd of male spectators is all gone. Or are they? Oh… I refuse to spoil anything so you will all just have to wait until the next chapter, when our couple… Oops… Not spoiling anything! Until next time… 


	18. Hidden Feelings No More

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 18 – Hidden Feelings No More 

"Hey, why is he holding my mom like that! Why won't he just let her go?" Trunks asked Garock as they continued to watch the pair from afar. After clearing out the area, Garock had suggested that he and Trunks give the pair some time alone. Trunks was eager to give them both time to 'get to know each other', at least until he saw his mother struggling against the Emperor's hold. 

"Relax." Garock grabbed the boy's shoulder to keep him from confronting the Emperor. "You have my assurance that the Emperor would never do anything to hurt your mother." 

"Then why won't he let her go?  Why is he still holding her back?" Trunks asked rather skeptically. 

Garock didn't quite have the answer to that question, but he did feel a hurricane of emotions emitting from the pair. He could only imagine where those emotions would lead, but thought it best if the pair unleashed them in private. "Come Trunks. I will get you some dinner."

"No." Trunks said defensively. "I want to wait until I know my mother is--" Trunks stopped suddenly as he saw his mother and the Emperor sink to their knees. He began to hear his mother's sobbing, but for once he didn't feel the need to rush over and protect her; she already looked safe. The tight embrace the Emperor had her in changed from an almost domineering hold to that of gentle consoling. Trunks was far from understanding what had brought his mother to this broken state, but even though he didn't understand the scene before him he knew she was safe.  He assumed the pressure of everything that happened over the past few days was more than enough to bring anyone to tears. 

Trunks couldn't help feeling a little bit hurt that his mother didn't come to him with her pain. True he might only be ten, but he loved her and would do anything for her. The young boy put on a brave smile as he once more looked at his mother before turning to Garock. "I guess this just proves how brilliant I am." Trunks smirked. "I mean, did I call those two or what?"

Garock shook his head; the boy had no idea how close his call was. "Come on half-pint. Let's go prepare dinner. I have a feeling they both might be more inclined to come after this." 

"Half-pint?" Trunks glared at the man. "What happened to Master Trunks? I like that a lot better!"

Garock chuckled as he guided Trunks into the castle. The pair would have to have a serious conversation on the proper terminology for men of various stations. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Garock directed the majority of the crowd of horny warriors away, a group of fifteen men stayed behind to catch the end of the match between Bulma and Aphara before heading back to their training. 

"Dammit!  Why did the Emperor have to get involved? I was having quite a _stimulating_ time watching those two chicks fight!" One of the rather depressed spectators noted. 

"Yea." Another concurred. "I mean what does he care if we were watching those women fight. Just because he wouldn't enjoy it himself doesn't mean he has to force us to miss out!" 

The group of men laughed as they headed back to the training facility. "Yea, I bet if it had been two men up there he wouldn't have halted the match!" 

More snickering ensued before everyone was silenced by a blood-curdling scream. "What the hell was that?" 

The men recognized the feminine tone. "Hey, do you think it's one of the women from the match?"

"We'd better go check it out." A member of the group said with genuine concern, before they all about-faced and rushed back towards the training grounds to find out what had caused such a horrible shriek.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Durka demanded as he brought Aphara back to his room before she could make a bigger ass out of herself than she already had. 

"Me?!" The furious woman shot back. "Why the hell did you interrupt us?! I wasn't finished with her yet!"

"I can't believe that an intelligent woman like you refuses to see the truth in the situation.  Bulma isn't guilty of the things you accused her of!" Durka knew the woman was too thickheaded to be reasoned with at the moment, but pressed on anyway. "You should feel lucky the Emperor didn't send a blast through your chest right where you stood!" 

"Oh and I bet you would have enjoyed that, wouldn't you?" Aphara roared. "I'm sure it just tore you apart that I was hurting your precious little blue haired whore!" 

Durka shook his head; he couldn't believe the woman was carrying on like this. "Aphara." He began slowly, as if talking to a child. "Bulma and I are just _friends_."

"Yeah, and Bulma and the Emperor are mild acquaintances." Aphara rolled her eyes in disbelief.  

Durka paused a moment as he thought about Aphara's accusation. "What was it that made you think Bulma had something going with the Emperor?" Durka asked with blatant curiosity.

Aphara was startled by the question, but she was more than ready to smear Bulma's reputation. "It's obvious! Just put the damn pieces together. First, we know the bitch is lying when she says she never met the Emperor because if we recall correctly he was about ready to kill you after she was attacked. He had her blood on him! They obviously came face to face. And let's be honest--the Emperor would not have reacted so violently if it was just a random female that got attacked.   And second, he flipped when he saw her grubby hands all over you! He was so angry that…" Aphara paused, as she was not ready to admit the next part. "I heard him say the woman's name in an affectionate manner after that!" She was able to admit only part of the truth. "They are clearly more than just fucking strangers!"

"I agree." Durka shocked Aphara with his admission. "But I still think something is missing. Something doesn't quite make sense." 

"Who the fuck cares!" Aphara roared. "The details don't matter! This just proves that I'm right and that you have been wasting your time with some whore!"

"Why do you care?" Durka asked in a calm, expectant tone.   

Aphara stuttered as he posed the question. "I already explained to you that--" Before she could finish her sentence, Durka moved to stand directly in front of her, forcing her to look him right in the eye as she spoke. In an almost panic stricken movement, Aphara took a step away from the man, but didn't make it vary far as his arm looped around her waist. 

"Are you going to tell me the truth this time, or will I have to force it out of you?" He asked in a suggestive tone.

Aphara's lips twitched slightly in amusement as she digested that question. "Alright Captain. Force away."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Ve..ge..ta_."

The sound of his own name numbed Vegeta's body to the core. He could only blink as his mind refused to register the truth.  He tried to convince himself that he had simply misunderstood.   How could he be the man she had never gotten over?  How could he be the man she wants back in her life? He was a delusion to her. He was a circumstance. She couldn't have felt anything real for him. No! He had heard wrong. His imagination was running wild now that he was so close to fulfilling his fantasy. But that is all this could be, a fantasy. 

Bulma continued to sob, as she heard no reply from her captor. The only move he made was to release her head and arms so she could hide her face in her hands. She felt his strong arms move around her waist, pulling her into his chest tightly, almost possessively. She could feel his breath grazing the side of her neck as he rested his head against the back of her own. Bulma wasn't sure how or why, but this man, a stranger whom she was violently fighting against just a short while ago, was now holding her in an almost affectionate, protective manner. Did he feel sorry for her? Was this his way of pitying her? To be honest she didn't care; no matter what the motive was, she needed to be consoled. She needed someone to hold her.  She needed a shoulder to cry on. He offered that. 

"Woman." He whispered, breaking the silence between them. As much as he feared ruining the sweet serenity of holding her in his embrace, he knew he had to. He had to know if he had indeed heard wrong. He had to know if his name was that which was whispered. He had to know if all that she wanted, all that she asked for, was right behind her for the taking.  "Tell me."

Bulma lessened her sobbing as she heard him address her. 'Woman.' Vegeta used to call her that. The reason for that she would never know, but something about the way he would say it to her made her feel like she was the one and only woman in the universe. How she missed that feeling. 'Tell me?' He asks. 'Why does he want to know about the man who holds her heart? Why does he care?'  She tiredly mused.  Hoarsely, she whispered.  "Does it really matter?" 

"Yes." He answered very quickly. She had no idea how much 'it mattered!' He needed to know the truth. If by some miracle she had spoken his name, then why? He brought her nothing but pain! He made her a servant; he stole her innocence, her virginity, and even her sanity! Could that be it? Had the damage he inflicted on her been permanent? He begged the gods to be wrong. "Tell me." 

Bulma tried to control her tears as she began to choke out the few words she could bring forth. "You won't understand. No one could understand what we shared. It was illogical, painful, and emotionally draining but… but it was wonderful at the same time. I was only a child, but I know what I felt. I will never love another man as deeply as I did Vegeta." 

There it was again. She said it. 'Vegeta.' The words tore his mind apart and left him reeling--he couldn't believe any of this was reality. She _did_ say his name; she actually meant what she said. 'No… She is delusional! A rational being could not care for me after the way I made her suffer.' "Your mind is broken." He whispered softly to her. 

Bulma's eyes shot wide open as she heard the man call her 'broken.' She felt a new emotion rise within her; she couldn't believe the audacity of a man who didn't even know her to call her 'broken.' Bulma flushed with anger as she moved to pull away from his hold. Unfortunately, she didn't make it more than an inch before she felt something brush against her thigh. Bulma took a deep breath before she looked down to see what had brushed against her. For a moment her heart stopped beating as she looked down and saw a..._rope?  No, it can't be.  What is that? In her disbelief she let out a blood-curdling scream that forced her captor to cover his sensitive ears, leaving her completely free.  _

Trembling, Bulma used her new freedom to gently inspect the object that wound itself tightly to her leg. Upon her touch, the entity detached from her thigh and instead wound playfully around her wrist. Squinting in the darkness, Bulma slowly lifted her hand and looked closely at the furry object that trapped her wrist.  

Realizing what it was…she felt weak.  She had to use all her strength to keep from passing out. 'Brown… Thick… Fur…  No… It can't be… It just can't be…' Bulma's breathing became labored as she ran her thumb over the tip of the appendage. The act sparked a familiar purr from its owner sending more tears running down Bulma's face. 'That purr… It can't be… But… But I know that purr…' Time stood still as Bulma shifted around to meet a pair of ebony eyes.  Eyes that she hadn't seen in ten years.  Her heart stopped beating as every muscle in her body tensed in shock. 

With a look of utter disbelief upon her face, Bulma's shaking hands slowly fumbled their way up Vegeta's armor before caging his face between her frozen hands. With tears streaming down her cheeks she ran her fingers over every crevice of his face. His dark eyes, his sharp nose, his big ears, his thick eyebrows, his long widows peak...his soft lips.  She slowly touched his face as if to make certain he wasn't some figment of her imagination. 

Vegeta watched her silently as she investigated his presence. Now she knows. What would this mean to her? How would this change his life? At that moment he didn't care. He was too wrapped up in her soft touch and embrace. With gentleness, his strong hands caressed their way up her arms and grabbed a gentle hold on her hands. How he missed this feeling. 

And then it all ended. 

Bulma pulled her hands violently away from his face and balled up her small hand into a fist she sent right across his jaw. Purely out of ill preparation Vegeta's body slammed back against the ground as Bulma jumped on top of him and started pounding his chest. "I hate you, you son of a bitch!" She screamed repeatedly as she drove her fists and elbows to inflict whatever harm she could. Vegeta was completely confused by the sudden change in demeanor. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them in front of her chest before rolling the two of them over, trapping her beneath him. "Enough woman!" He demanded, as he couldn't believe she had the gall to attack him! One minute she confesses her love and the next she attacks him out of abhorrence! 'The _baka _woman is insane!' 

Once pinned, Bulma continued to fight against him until he stopped her completely. His hands clamped down on the side of her face forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Why are you fighting me, woman!?" He demanded as he saw the swollen pools of blue gazing at him with a hateful expression.  

"You left me alone!" She screamed furiously into his face before another onslaught of tears came. "You left me all alone." She whispered slowly as her eyes closed and her lips curled. "I thought I mattered to you... You let me make a fool out of myself… Telling you how I felt... Did you think it some joke?"  She finished as she started fighting against him again. "Just let me go!  Let me go!"

"No!" Vegeta tightened his hold. "You are not a joke to me woman! I was not making a fool out of you. I needed to know."

"Know what?" Bulma moaned as she pulled her eyes away from him. "You bastard! You let me think you are dead for ten fucking years! And then I came here and you don't even bother to tell me you are alive!?! What kind of sick joke is that!"

"It is no joke!" He was becoming angrier by the minute. "I thought you were dead! I didn't know differently until the day I found you with Nappa."

"So why didn't you tell me then!" She demanded.  She couldn't believe she had been mourning him for so long while he was ignoring her presence as though she never mattered. 

"I didn't think you would care." Vegeta saw the suspicion in her eyes, so he continued. "What was I supposed to think woman? You have lived ten years without me. You have a son, and I saw you in the arms of another man! Tell me what the hell was I to conclude.  I believed you to have another mate!  I thought you _loved_ another!"  

Bulma blinked as she listened to his words. 'Arms of another man? Oh no…' _I was so close to getting him into bed, and then he calls your name! You! You little bitch…He didn't say Bra, he said BULMA! That stupid name Durka calls you! What the hell is it? Some term for a cheap prostitute?!  _'Oh gods Aphara was right.' "You should have told me." Bulma said in a calming voice.  "I've needed you." 

Seeing her anger lessen, Vegeta freed her hands, but kept her body tightly trapped beneath his. "I don't understand it woman." He whispered as her hands found their way back to his face. He nestled his cheeks against her palms, slowly closing his eyes. "I don't understand why you would still want me. I mistreated you, hurt you, forc--"

"Shhh…" She cut him off as her fingers covered his lips. "I know you have questions, I have a million myself. But right now, I only need one answered. I need to know if your feelings have changed since the last time we were together. Just tell me the truth."

A heart-pounding pause was held between the two before Vegeta gathered the strength to whisper his answer. "They have woman." He saw the crushing disillusionment in her eyes as he spoke, but he quickly eased her pain as he brought his lips to her ear and whispered that which no other would ever know. "My feelings are stronger."

Before Bulma could even express her elation to his response, Vegeta silenced her with his tongue. He had waited far too long for the woman.  No more words were needed to express their emotions.   He knew she still wanted him, and she knew he still wanted her. That was all they needed to know.  Their bodies could tell each other everything else. 

Bulma understood with perfect clarity Vegeta's intent at that moment. It was no longer a matter of the past or future, it was simply capturing the moment before another could escape them. Her body ached with anticipation as his body responded forcefully to her. Ten years was far too long for their bodies to be denied their union. They needed to become one again.   

Their tongues danced together in a passionate rhythm as their hands massaged each others skin. Vegeta's cape and armor was the first to go, the harsh metal was hardly soft enough for Bulma to dig her nails into.  After eliminating his armor, Bulma began pulling off his tight training gear.  She couldn't help but notice how the entire ensemble accentuated his physique.  Of course, nothing but his raw flesh would satisfy Bulma and she continued to remove his garments.   

Vegeta followed his mate's lead as he lifted her on her knees. Now with easier access, he quickly discarded her shirt. Breaking from her swollen lips he moved down her neck until he reached her inflamed nipples. His tongue teased her sensitive breasts through the lacy fabric as he listened intently to her soft moans.  The noise alone was enough to make his blood thunder in his ears. He smirked as he unclasped the white garment and quickly disposed of it. Vegeta took a few moments to simply bask in the glory of her bouncing mounds before devouring them with his hungry mouth. 

Bulma faltered while undressing him as she felt his tongue tickle her nipples. "Oh… Vegeta." She moaned unconsciously as her hands slid their way up his exposed back towards his hair. Her fingers knotted in his wild mane as she forced his face against her arching chest. Her eyes slid shut as she bit her bottom lip to control her moaning. 

Vegeta smirked against her chest as he felt her pressing him for more. He dropped themselves back until he felt the support of the grass beneath him. As soon as they were lying horizontally, Bulma spread her thighs, planting her knees firmly on the grass, trapping her mate's pelvis in between them. She could feel his hardened erection just begging for attention as she slowly began massaging her hips against his swollen member. 

Vegeta let an animalistic growl escape his mouth as he began bucking his hips against her body.  His lips only left her body when he rolled them over as he groped for her pants.  This woman could drive him over the edge.  "Let's save the foreplay for later." He chuckled as he quickly discarded the bothersome clothes. Bulma worked just as quickly to remove the rest of his spandex. Once Vegeta was stripped completely naked, Bulma couldn't help but lick her lips as she took in the beautiful sight of her lover. "Now Vegeta." She demanded with such intensity that he couldn't help but oblige.  

"Impatient are we?" He smirked, knowing full well he was just as ready.  Within seconds, all clothing had been eliminated, leaving nothing but intense, heat filled flesh between the two. Bulma persistently brought her hips up to his, begging him to take her. "Now." She demanded yet again. 

"Are you certain woman?" Vegeta held himself steady as he tried to make her understand the consequences. "If we do this now, it means forever. When I take you this time, I take all of you.  Think carefully woman. We cannot go back after this. You will be mine forever. I will be possessive, woman. I will not allow another man near you. I will kill for you, protect you and keep you always by my side, in my bed. This is forever woman. Not even death will part us. This is your only chance to stop me woman. After this, you are mine and only mine _forever."_

Bulma smiled as she touched his face softly. "I was yours a long time ago Vegeta. How could I not want this now?"

"Very well." He whispered before he kissed the crook of her neck. With one swift movement he entered her, simultaneously clamping his teeth onto her neck. The pain from the bite was overpowered by the pleasure of his powerful thrusts as Bulma screamed in ecstasy.  Her cries of joy reverberated into the darkness of the night. 

Neither of them took notice of the fact that they were desecrating grounds used by some of the strongest warriors in the universe; all that mattered was that they were together. After ten years of pain and loss, they had found their way back to each other, and now they could finally savor the bliss that each ignited in the other. 

As their bodies moved in perfect synchronization their voices howled out together as they reached simultaneous orgasms. Their sweaty, sticky, bloody, tired bodies collapsed together on the soft grass. Vegeta allowed his lips to linger against Bulma's neck as he licked up the rest of her salty blood. "It is finally finished." He whispered proudly. 

"What is?" Bulma asked a little confused. 

"Our bond." He whispered as he slowly pulled out of his mate. "I'll explain later." He noted before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Come, staying here isn't quite the wisest way to spend our evening.  One of my men is bound to come by sooner or later, and I'll be damned it I allow one of them to see my mate without proper attire."    

"Right." Bulma chuckled. "The last thing we need is another audience." 

Vegeta grimaced slightly at the memory of Zarbon, but let it go as he saw her lighthearted attitude. The pair quickly dressed and straightened up. "My room then?" 

Bulma was about to say yes when she finally realized that she had yet to break important news to Vegeta.  "Damn it!!" She hissed as she covered her face in shame. 

"What?" Vegeta demanded to know what had her suddenly so worried. 

"Trunks! In all of this mess I completely forgot about him!" She shook her head, feeling like a neglectful mother.  

"The boy is fine." Vegeta reassured. "He is probably off with Garock, setting up that damn dinner you insisted on."

"Dinner _I_ insisted on?" Bulma eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I didn't insist on any dinner. Hell, I tried to get out of it. But Garock told me _you_ insisted on it."

It only took a second before each drew the same conclusion.  "We've been set up!" Bulma announced, finding it rather amusing.  Vegeta on the other hand displayed utter fury. "I'm going to kill that old fool. He should know better than to intervene in my personal affairs."   

"I wonder what Trunks motives were?" Bulma thought out loud. "I guess he was worried about me, but—Trunks… Oh what am I thinking Vegeta we need to talk about--"  

"Don't woman." Vegeta covered her lips quickly. He had hoped to avoid the subject a little longer, but he supposed denying it was not possible. "The boy is a fine warrior, and though he is more insubordinate than I like, I shall accept him as my own. Blood or not, he is a part of _you_, and therefore I can forgive his paternity." Vegeta opted to swallow his pride, as he knew mother and child came as one.

"Vegeta." Bulma shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist and let tears run down her cheeks. "You don't know how wonderful it is for me to hear that you would accept Trunks as your own even if he wasn't…" She paused as she pulled her face back to meet his. "But Trunks_ is_ your son. Vegeta, I haven't been with another man since I was with you." 

"Don't lie to me, woman." Vegeta hissed as he broke away from her. "The boy can't be mine. He's too young. He has no tail. And you weren't fertile when we lay together. He can't be mine!" 

"Vegeta, I would not lie to you." Bulma tried to explain. "Trunks is not too young, he's almost ten. Yes, he doesn't have a tail _now, but that's because I had it cut off after his birth. And as far as being 'fertile' I don't know what to tell you; maybe since you are of a different species your seed is more resilient.  I don't know.  All I do know is that while Zarra and I were traveling to Merigh my stomach slowly began to swell and it became very clear that there was a new life inside me. Vegeta, I gave birth seven months after I left Freeza's ship. I went through an entire day of excruciating labor to bring _our_ half-Saiya-jin son into this world. Trust me when I tell you that you are Trunks father."  _

"Seven months." Vegeta repeated slowly, thinking back to the day he became a Super Saiya-jin. "_Excruciating labor._ You called for me when you were giving birth." He stated, matter of fact. "So the child kept me connected to you. I should have seen it sooner."

Bulma looked up astonished; she didn't understand. "Would you mind explaining--"

"Later woman." He cut her off. "First we have a dinner to go to."

Bulma chuckled rather confused. "The dinner? Why would you still want to go? It was supposed to be a set-up. I think it's a little late, don't you?" 

"Not if the boy joins us." Vegeta smirked. "He is _my _son. I wish to know him better."

"Then we tell him tonight?" Bulma asked a little nervous.  She wasn't sure how Trunks would take the news that the father she had never spoken of was now alive and in his life. 

"We shall see how things progress." Vegeta said rather openly. "First, we have dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Bulma smiled. "Dinner, a little family time, and then you explain everything to me! Got it!" She demanded of her mate. 

"Demanding wench," he smirked.  Not only had he rejoined with his mate but they had a son.  _A son!  He had missed so much time with him but he would soon rectify that situation.  "Come...let's go.  I'd hate to keep the little conniver waiting." Vegeta and his mate set off for the dining hall for a nice family meal. It seemed the evening was about to get more interesting. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's Note: *LavenderGoddessV takes long breath* That was rough! Emotional roller coaster all right! Ok, so no one came flame me about evil cliffhangers, this was not bad! All right so where does this all leave us? Well let's see. We have a family dinner will that work out? Will Garock and Trunks be forced to admit their set up? And what about all of these lingering questions? Durka's vision, the group of remaining soldiers, Nappa… Is he even still alive? And lets not forget Cooler!!! Oh my, so much left to deal with! Our couple is finally back together. But will it stay that way? Will Trunks finally find out who his father is? Oh so many questions! They will all be answered though… Sooner or later… Until the next chapter… 


	19. A New Legacy

Quick Note: I think before beginning this chapter I must say, SORRY! I know I am more than three months late in posting this, but in my defense I was suffering from writers block for a while there, compounded with my being terribly busy! Happily though, I have worked my way out of writers block and I have some more free time on my hands. So I don't want to hold you all up from the long overdue chapter any longer. I just wanted to say thank you for your patience, and to all of those who wrote me such concerned e-mails. So, to discard the rumors once and for all… I'm not dead! 

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 19 – A New Legacy 

"They're not here." Bulma frowned as she and her newfound mate entered the private dining room. 

"I suppose we took too long." Vegeta smirked as he crept up behind his mate, wrapping his arms around her waist. "However, it makes no difference as I did have better things in mind..." He purred, lightly nipping at her soft, exposed neck.  

"Vegeta." Bulma protested weakly. "You know I want the same thing as well, but as a parent, children must come first."

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as he listened to his new title. _Parent._ He had to admit; he never truly thought much of being a father. For the greater part of his life he had ignored his own mortality, and therefore never took the need for an heir to heart. But now… Now he was a father with a nearly grown son. A boy who could already walk, talk, think, fend, and fight for himself. The boy at the age of nine was almost completely autonomous, a fine warrior in his own right and Vegeta had had absolutely no hand in refining those talents.  That thought brought an unfamiliar sense of regret to him. "Why would he need me now?" Vegeta unconsciously whispered aloud, invoking a pained expression upon Bulma's face. 

"Vegeta." Bulma frowned as she turned in his arms to face him. Sliding her hand up his chest and neck, stopping as she reached his face, she gently caressed his cheek. "This is why I thought telling Trunks right away was best. If you could only see how badly that child has longed for his father, you would know exactly how much he needs you. Not for the material things in life, but on an emotional level I know there is so much need you can fill." Bulma stopped momentarily as though to suppress a cry as her eyes drifted away from her mate's face. "I know because I have spent so long trying to ignore that need. Vegeta, you just can't imagine what it has been like for Trunks to have to watch other little boys with their fathers. Not that I helped the situation, but… But I know our son, and when he finds out the truth, he will never want to leave your side." Bulma's expression softened as she looked back at Vegeta, slowly bringing her lips to his. "Just like his mother." She met his lips with an impassioned kiss. 

Vegeta met her act with equal passion as he pressed his beloved tightly against his chest, almost as though daring fate to try and separate them again. "You are mine Bulma. _Nothing_ will ever take you from me." He broke from her kiss only to whisper his binding commitment. "_Nothing_."  

Bulma's lips curled upwards as she heard the use of her name. She always knew how serious his words were by the title he adorned her with. As silly as it sounded, nothing melted her heart more than the sound of her name spoken from his lips. In the resonance of those two syllables, she knew what harmony truly felt like, at least before it was interrupted. 

"Mom?" 

Quickly, the pair broke from one another with a shared look of embarrassment. "Trunks." Bulma almost squeaked his name as she watched Garock enter the room.  

"Are we interrupting?" Garock cleared his throat, mortified that he had disturbed his King. His counterpart, however, seemed to be taking the scene in stride as he covered his mouth in a pathetic attempt to hide his giggling. "Trunks said he felt your ki sir.  We were just in the Chouriba getting a bite to eat; we are very sorry… Um… We can come back later… Come Trunks." Garock placed his hand on the boy's back as though to direct the still snickering boy out of the room. 

"Wait, you don't have to leave. Vegeta and I were coming to look for you anyway." 

Trunks blinked, halting his laughter as he listened to his mother's announcement. "Who's Vegeta?" Trunks raised an eyebrow as he removed himself from Garock's grasp and turned to face his mother. Having never heard the Emperor by his proper name, his confusion was not surprising. 

"That's the emperor's birth name." Garock whispered to the confused boy. "You're never supposed to use it, remember what we talked about… propriety."

"Yeah… But my Mom just called him by his name. Why can't I?" Trunks demanded loudly. 

"Because there is a more appropriate title that you should use in regards to your King." Vegeta broke the silence he had maintained since his son walked into the room. _His son._ Vegeta had been rather numb since Trunks graced them with his presence. He had become too entranced in the sight of his own flesh and blood standing before him to do much more than stare. Yes, he had seen the boy before, but he had never looked upon him as _his son_, the heir to his title, the boy that would continue Vegeta's lineage. 

That thought suddenly overwhelmed Vegeta with more pride than he had felt in such a long time, the chance of a pedigree without the scars of a life in bondage, without the hopelessness of never achieving that which he was meant for; and, most liberating of all, without the torture of a life lived being unable to save those he loved. Yes, for the first time Vegeta looked upon the boy before him as what he rightfully was. 

A new legacy.

The legacy that was his birthright. Not as lap dog prince that murdered, raped, and pillaged for the 'almighty Lord Freeza.' The boy before him would continue his true birthright. With the Saiya-jin blood that flows through his veins Trunks will continue Vegeta's legacy. With his untainted soul, the boy before him had the chance to do what Vegeta never had the chance to accomplish. Live. Live the life meant for Vegeta since day one, a life of fearlessness and supremacy. In an all too surreal moment Vegeta's eyes met those of his son, and his mind reacted with a second of clarity that allowed him the ability to see the truth. To see exactly what Freeza deprived him of for so long.  'My son.' 

"Garock, would you mind giving us a moment alone." Bulma broke the long silence, as father and son seemed locked in a staring match. 

"Of course." Garock nodded as he quickly made his exit, leaving the trio to whatever truths he had sensed were about to be revealed. 

As soon as the door closed behind Garock, Bulma took a seat at the dining table. "Trunks come here." She called, lifting the small boy into her lap and tightly wrapping her arms around him. 

"Mom…" Trunks blushed, a little embarrassed at being treated like such a little kid in front of the Emperor. 

"You hush, I don't care if you're nine or ninety you will always be my little boy." Bulma spoke proudly as she gave her son a big sloppy kiss on the forehead to further her point. "Now Trunks I have something very important I need to talk to you about.   I know you are probably going to be a little confused and quite shocked, but I need you to trust me."

"Um… OK." Trunks nodded, absolutely clueless as to why his mother was being this serious. "But Mom," Trunks moved his lips to his mothers ear, and placed his hand in front of his mouth to try and cover what he was about to say from _'Vegeta'. "If this is about you and the Emperor, you don't have to worry.  I am totally ok with it." Trunks whispered to his mother happily before pulling away from her. _

Bulma smiled as she shook her head. "Yeah, I'm sure you are ok with 'it' since you orchestrated this little dinner in the first place," Bulma watched rather amused as Trunks eyes widened in guilt. "But that isn't exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." 

"It's not?" Trunks furrowed his brow. "What then?"

Bulma took a long breath and glanced up at Vegeta, hoping to gather some kind of emotional support to help her unveil the biggest shock her son would ever experience. In response, Vegeta gave a sympathetic nod of approval, standing stationary with his arms crossed over his chest, granting the pair plenty of space. Trunks needed to hear the truth from the person he was closest too, and Vegeta was not going to interfere with that moment. 

With Vegeta's silent reassurance Bulma started to speak.  "I want to talk to you about your father, Trunks." 

The half Saiya-jin's eyes widened in utter disbelief as his mother spoke. _His father?  Not once in all of his life had she ever, ever uttered one word about his father! Why now? "My Father?" Trunks repeated. "But I thought… I thought that… You never said anything before, I didn't think… I mean…"  
  
"Why don't you let me explain." Bulma's statement stopped his stuttering. "I think the only way for you to understand your father is if I start from the very beginning. First, let me tell you about my home, my _birth_ home, a planet called Earth."_

"Earth? I thought you were Mer--"

"I know what you thought Trunks," Bulma stopped him. "But now I am telling you the truth, and I think when I finish you will understand why I let you believe differently. So will you let me tell you the whole story?"

Trunks took a long breath before nodding in understanding. He was finally getting the chance to hear the truth about his father and his mother's past. He was not about to do anything to lose that chance. 

Seeing her son's compliance, Bulma continued with her explanation. "So as I said, I was born on a planet called Earth. I lived there the first sixteen years of my life before I was taken from my home. Freeza had my home destroyed, but spared my life so I could… work for him."

"You mean as a scientist, like Cooler wanted you to work for him?" Trunks concluded the only thing his adolescent mind could comprehend.  

"Some thing like that." Bulma decided to allow the boy's misinterpretation considering the reality was certainly not something the child was ready to hear. "But you see, Freeza had originally wanted me to work for him personally, but when he realized how young I was, he decided that I should work for somebody more my age. So, he gave me to your father."

Trunks frowned as his listened to his mother's words. "You were my father's slave?"

"No, Trunks." Bulma protested quickly. "You're father was as much a slave to Freeza as I was. You see he had a similar experience in his adolescence. His planet had been destroyed, but he was spared to work for Freeza as well." 

"Was he a scientist too?" Trunks asked misguidedly.

"No, his strength is what Freeza wanted." 

"So he was a warrior, like me?" Trunks eyes lit up at the thought. 

"Yes, you get your strength from him." Bulma admitted with pride. 

"I think I kinda already knew that; I mean I am a whole lot stronger than you." Trunks blushed a little at his immodesty. "So what happened when you met Dad?" Trunks was quick to get back to the main subject at hand. "Did you two hit it off right away?" 

"Not exactly." Bulma allowed herself a short chuckle. "We sorta hated each other at first, but only because your Dad was as stubborn and headstrong as I was. But, your father was a good man to me. He protected me and showed me more kindness and respect than any other man on that ship. And if it hadn't been for him…" Bulma paused momentarily as though to hold back tears. "I wouldn't have survived the year I had to live on that ship."

Trunks reacted to his mother's display of emotion by wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a gentle hug in support. "So you two eventually fell in love?" Trunks offered a very simple conclusion to the very complicated story.

"Yes, we did." Bulma agreed. "But Freeza's ship wasn't a safe place for love to exist. You see Freeza didn't like that your father had feelings for me, so he wanted to punish him by hurting me."

Trunks eyes narrowed as he looked into his mothers blue pools. "Freeza hurt you?"

Bulma shook her head quickly. "He never had the chance. Your father asked your Aunt Zarra to help me escape. And we managed to, before anything bad happened to me."

"Why didn't my father come with you?" 

"I wish he could have." Bulma sighed truthfully. "But Freeza would have never given up looking for us if your father had come with us. You see, he was very important to Freeza, much more than I was; your father stayed behind so your aunt and I could be safe." 

Trunks frown deepened, as the pieces all seemed to come together for him. "That's why you moved to Merigh and changed your names, right? And that's why I never met my father. You were already pregnant with me when you left, weren't you? And how my birthday was the same day Freeza was finally defeated! That's why I never saw my father; he was killed when Freeza's ship was destroyed! That's it, isn't it?" Tears finally began flowing from Trunks eyes, as his conclusion was the most logical one his overly emotional mind could conclude. "And if he was killed when Freeza was then--" Trunks froze as the bitter conclusion hit him. With a most deadly glare the boy turned his attention to the proud man who had stood silently during the entire recount of his past. "Then you killed him!" Trunks screamed as he flew out of Bulma's arms before the woman had even a chance to react.

Completely caught off guard, Vegeta was sent flying through the wall behind him as Trunks unleashed a vicious attack upon the man he believed killed his father. "You took my father from me!" Trunks screamed while continuing to unleash his rage. "It's your fault my mom is alone! I HATE YOU!" 

"No you won't!" Vegeta broke his long-standing silence as he refocused enough to begin blocking the boy's attacks. "I will not be hated by my own son!" Vegeta roared at the child as he finally dematerialized and rematerialized behind the boy, quickly locking his son's arms in a similar hold he had used on Bulma just a few hours ago. 

"Son?" Trunks suddenly stopped his thrashing as his mind finally registered the words his father had spoken. "No! You're trying to fool me! I don't believe you!"

"Well you should!" Bulma objected as she finally managed to catch up to the fast moving pair. With her stern 'motherly' look, Bulma stepped in front of her son with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl upon her face. "You should have let me finish before flying off the handle, Trunks." Bulma noted disappointedly. "Let him go." Bulma asked apologetically as she looked upon her disheartened mate. This certainly wasn't how she wanted things to happen. 

As soon as Vegeta loosened his grip Trunks jerked away from him. "Why did he call me his son, Mom!" Trunks demanded angrily.   
  
"Because Trunks you--" Bulma paused as she dropped to her knees, gathering her son's frustrated face within her palms. "Trunks your father didn't die when Freeza was killed; I had assumed what you did for the last ten years, but I was wrong Trunks, just like you are. Your father didn't die with the rest of Freeza's men; your father was the one who defeated Freeza, Trunks. The Emperor, ---Vegeta _is_ your father." 

Time froze for the young boy as the truth finally graced his ears. Not only did he now have a father but also the man he had dreamed of meeting, of speaking to, of being a part in his life, was in fact standing right behind him. In what felt like slow motion for Trunks, he turned around and looked up at the man he had just attacked with restrained tears. "Dad?" The boy stuttered the alien word hesitantly.

Vegeta slowly bowed and raised his head in acknowledgement.  

"But… But why didn't you come and look for me and Mom?" Trunks demanded rather angrily. "Why did you wait so long!?"

"I have been a victim of the same assumption your mother has been under for the last ten years. I thought your mother was dead, and I knew nothing of your survival." Vegeta admitted. "But if I had known." He paused for a moment of reflection. "I can assure you, you would not have lived in ignorance of my existence." 

Trunks forced down another set of tears as he opened his arms and boldly embraced his father in an affectionate hug. "I'm sorry I attacked you." 

Vegeta's immediate shock at the boys' action quickly wore off as he decided to allow the child his moment; after all, there certainly wasn't going to be any more 'hugging' after this. "A Saiya-jin prince should never cry, but I will allow you the courtesy only this once." Vegeta's tone was surprisingly soft as the boy in his hold immediately allowed his restrained emotion to be freed. Sobbing lightly against his father's armor, Trunks allowed the reality to sink in. "So, I really get to have a whole family?" Trunks forced out amongst his sobs. "You, Mom, and me?" 

"You've got it little man." Bulma spoke through some of her own tears. "We're together for good this time, and _nothing_ is ever going to come between us again." Bulma lifted her smile to meet Vegeta, who's determined nod promised the same fate. "_Nothing_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lord Cooler." The meager intelligence agent bowed before his leader as he entered the captain's private chambers. "I have word from planet Frost. Your undercover operative has sent us some interesting information." 

"Is that so?" Cooler raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I didn't spend countless hours planning the strategic failure on Merigh for my health! I did it so my spy could infiltrate Vegeta's command without arousing suspicion! I wanted a report the moment the monkey king returned to _my_ home planet! What the fuck took so long for this information?!" 

"Apparently there were various developments that kept my partner from reporting back sooner. But, I think, once you hear what we have learned, you will forgive the wait." 

"Well then," Cooler chuckled, "I suppose I shall wait to decide whether to kill you until after I have this information. So… SPIT IT OUT!" 

The man shivered upon hearing his commander's violent words.  He would have preferred being the agent behind enemy lines. "It seems sir that some strange things have been occurring since Vegeta returned to Frost."

"Such as…" Cooler circled his hand, encouraging the man to speed up the report. 

"_Such as_ taking on a pupil. The young boy who attacked you in fact, the son of the science woman, Vegeta has apparently taken it upon himself to train him." 

"Bizarre indeed… But I fail to see how this is of any use to me." 

"There's more of course, sir." The man cleared his throat. "Vegeta also executed some of his top warriors. Nappa, who was just confirmed dead, and his entire crew were purged after the former elite attempted to rape the science woman." 

"Really?" Cooler chuckled. "Well to be honest I can't say I blame Nappa. The female was quite fetching… But I already knew Vegeta lacked the ability to find the bliss in forced sex. His actions aren't terribly shocking. Especially since the woman is so vital to his pathetic technology division. Why is this of importance to me?" 

"Because it is not as simple as you might think, sir. When Vegeta rescued this woman, his energy surged. The magnitude of rage that was felt across the entire planet was apparently even stronger than the power he unleashed the day he defeated your brother." 

"For this woman?" Cooler spoke disappointedly, clearly showing his lack of faith in his agent.

"Yes, sir." The soldier agreed. "Apparently she had managed to fend off Nappa long enough for Vegeta to find her. I am told her condition was critical, and when Vegeta's energy exploded, he thought the woman to be dead. It was only after his fit that he realized he was wrong, and that she in fact still lived. He placed her in a regeneration tank, his _private_ regeneration tank to be precise, and then went on his purging rage; killing all of Nappa's crew, and even the elite's lesser associates."

"All for this woman?" Cooler repeated, still skeptical of the validity of the man's charge.

"Yes, after his tantrum he apparently stayed by the woman's side until she recovered. And when she did, he gave her his own chambers, and offered her every courtesy and kindness he could offer her for the remainder of her stay. He even told her she didn't have to go back to work until she was ready! Vegeta's war with you wasn't even an afterthought, sir."

"Again… All for this woman?" Cooler blinked as he considered the information. Knowing Vegeta, all he was just told seemed impossible. However, Cooler was privy to certain events surrounding Vegeta and a concubine several years back that had infuriated his brother to a hefty degree. With such knowledge he couldn't help but wonder. "I seriously hope you haven't left such open ended questions for _me_ to sort out. I want a solid conclusion."

"I believe I have one sir." The man nodded; relieved his associate had dug a little deeper. "Vegeta has a past with this woman. My partner wasn't certain at first, but is now. The science woman that Vegeta threw caution to the wind to protect, is in fact the concubine your brother gave to Vegeta, the one he helped escape from Zarbon's wrath. And if that truth isn't enough sir, we also have reason to believe that the boy, the one who held enough energy to actually hold his ground against you, is in fact Vegeta's son."                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

An icy expression crossed Coolers face before the shock and outrage overpowered his sense of rationality. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?  THIS BITCH AND HER BASTARD SON ARE VEGETA'S KIN!? The whore my brother was foolish enough to let live surely couldn't have survived alone with no other 'protection' than Zarbon's bitch of a sister! But even the _chance_ that she did survive, happened to be a science genius, and was carrying Vegeta's child is too fucking slim to even be considered. Your partner is wrong!" 

"I understand your skepticism, sir." The lowly information officer cowered. "But there is further proof, even some that you can attest to. If you recall sir, when you captured the science woman, she was with another female. Green skin, green hair; it was Zarbon's sister."

"Impossible!" Cooler objected. "I would have noticed." He argued, though a nagging feeling clouded his thoughts. He did in fact remember seeing the woman, and for a split second found a familiarity about her he had ignored since he had many other priorities at the time. "What other perceived proof do you have?" 

"Aside from her associating with Zarbon's traitor of a sister, she fits the former slave's description perfectly. Blue hair, blue eyes, porcelain skin, flawless body, the only difference is an almost negligible addition of ten years aging. She also proved her identity in her presentation. She introduced herself to everyone under the name of Bra, but my partner was privy to her use of another name--Bulma, the name of the woman from Vegeta's past. Sir, my partner is certain of this conclusion. Having actually made direct contact with the woman, and seeing first hand the reaction of Vegeta to her… I have every belief that this woman is who we believe her to be."

"Hmph." Cooler growled low in his throat. "If what you say is true than I let an invaluable weapon against the monkey king slip through my FUCKING FINGERS!" He roared as he picked up a near by wine glass and throttled it across the room. With little thought Cooler grabbed the trembling informant next to him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "The boy… Tell me how you know he is Vegeta's brat. Aside from his abnormal strength, what proof do you have? Has Vegeta named him as his heir?"

"Not as of yet, sir. My partner has not gathered any concrete evidence to prove or disprove the child's paternity, but the boy's strength, his age, his attitude, his features, his mother… It all leads back to Vegeta."

"I don't like to hear maybe and possibly!" Cooler roared. "Do you have any idea the kind of trouble that can fall upon me if this brat is in truth Vegeta's son! Half Saiya-jin or not, the brat can still carry the gene to become a Super Saiya-jin! I am having a hard enough time keeping Vegeta at bay; if another Super Saiya-jin emerges I will lose everything!"

"I understand that sir!" The soldier screamed, hoping to regain Coolers attention in an attempt to save his life. "But my partner and I have developed a plan. One that we think, with your approval, will eliminate the science woman, her brat, and the monkey king with little damage to our fleet." 

With barely a moment to spare before the death of his soldier, Cooler dropped the man roughly to the floor. "You have exactly five minutes to describe _my_ master plan. And then, if I like what I hear, you may go attend to those nasty bruises on your neck. But," Cooler paused, crouching next to the frightening officer, "if I don't like what I hear, those contusions will be the least of your problems."

With a long gulp, the soldier nodded and slowly began to explain the plan he and his partner had concluded to be a flawless plot to ensure the Saiya-jin king's downfall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Well paradise can only last for so long right? Ok, so where does that leave us? Though Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks have now worked out their family confusion, we know now there is a traitor in their mist! Who could it be? What kind of plan do they have in mind to bring Vegeta down? And of course there are _still_ the lingering questions about Durka's vision, and the group of remaining soldiers. Oh, I'm so excited, so much to deal with, yet so few chapters left! Eeekkk! So until the next chapter (it will be out much sooner than the last, that's a promise)!    


	20. Thirty Minutes

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 20 – Thirty Minutes

A month had come and gone in what had felt like swift illusory flashes. An existence of perfection was something neither Vegeta nor Bulma had ever considered, and yet they were now experiencing a life with their other half, and the offspring of their union. The impossibility had suddenly become a reality, and the surreal events of those weeks became too much to take in all at once.  

The newly reunited family spent few moments apart; everything from meals to training was shared among the family. The latter of course was imperative, had Trunks not been present when Bulma began to teach Vegeta how to control his ki properly, the pair would have never achieved any success. Having been denied contact for ten years, the intensity of the others presence had made it almost impossible for them to keep their hands off one another. However, thanks to Trunks' oral protests to the 'grossness' his parents displayed, the pair made the conscious effort to keep their hands to themselves… _Of course_, that only applied to daytime. 

At night the bar was dropped and the two went at each with a sweltering passion. To say they were simply freeing themselves from years of suppressed sexual tension would have been a mild assessment. The physical release they experienced each night was meager in comparison to the emotional liberation they each brought the other. The ability to simply see, smell, touch, and taste one another was a privilege not taken for granted by the lovers. Both knew the alternative, life without the other, and that knowledge made them cherish even more potently every second they were so humbly granted.  

They each drank greedily of the other as their nights were spent retracing the perfection of one another's bodies. Not an inch of flesh was left in ignorance of the other's burning touch. With what seemed like an endless supply of stamina, the pair spent hours simply basking in the existence of one another. Whether their movements were deliberate and tender, or desperate and passionate they devoured each other; striving for that fulfillment an eternity together could never completely envelop. 

Even as each night of bliss threatened to end with the shroud of sleep overpowering the couple, their bodies would never separate. Each would close the evening, or morning more often than not, to the soft sound of one another's breathing; never once severing the euphoria of the most intimate union of their bodies. Throughout what little sleep their mortal forms forced upon them, they would sustain an embrace that challenged any force to separate them. As if the fear of losing one another in less than the blink of an eye was too much to bear, both seized one another in the most possessive cuddle the two lovers had ever joined in; neither willing to consider the possibility of waking without the other within their arms.

Each night passed as such. The only deviation the pair ever experienced was when Bulma would part to finally perform the work she had originally come to the planet for, her scientific abilities. After hours of explanations to her friends about all that had been going on, and settling back into her work, Bulma's life had reached some calming sense of normalcy. At least as much normalcy as a complete upheaval of reality can develop into.  

The adjustments were strange for Vegeta as well. Having a mate and son was a new experience all in itself. Getting used to sharing a bed once again, and waking to train his offspring was a pattern he found peculiar, yet calming. He once thought all chances for having a family had died along with Bulma, when he made the mistaken assumption her life was lost to him.  But now, now he had a real life, and adjusting to it, though strange, was an experience almost as thrilling as the moment he killed Freeza. It simply gave him a sense of… Rightness.

For Trunks, however, the change seemed almost too easy. Perhaps, through a child's eyes things are just simpler. A boy now had his father, a father who happened to be the most powerful being in the universe, a father who actually loves his mother, a father who… who wanted a son. Perhaps that was enough for the boy to fall cozily into a new life with a complete family. To him his father and mother were finally together, it was a dream come true, nothing could possibly make him wish to destroy such a 'good thing.'

To put it mildly, the newly formed family believed life to have reached a paradise none of them had ever thought possible. But as history foretells us, even paradise has its fair share of snakes, and in this paradise, that snake went by the name of Cooler. For as blissful as that month of togetherness had been for the trio, it had come at a price. While they became engrossed in one another, a foul plot had been set into play by their snake, a scheme that held no mercy for the three; and even worse, it was set by one of their own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aphara." Durka stroked a few lose hairs out of the face of his new mate to gently wake her. 

The raven-haired warrior moaned lightly before opening her eyes. "Well good morning." She chuckled before taking a quick glance at the clock beside her bed. "Or, good evening I guess is more accurate. I seem to have slept in rather late."

"Late? You slept through the entire day! I was getting worried. You didn't show up for training… I knew you were tired from last night but it is unlike you to miss an entire day of fighting. I was beginning to think you were off somewhere hatching my demise." He finished with a wicked grin.

"You're demise? And just why would I want to see you dead?" She asked coyly.

"Isn't that what your kind does?" Durka smirked before placing a light kiss upon her lips.

"And just what kind would that be? " She asked suspiciously, almost a little nervous. 

"Why black widows of course. You mate and kill." He chuckled, as he pulled away from the now frowning female. 

"I'm not a black widow. If I were I would have killed you after the first time we slept together, not a month later!" Her voice suddenly became testy. Without further comment she pulled her naked self out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "You had better watch yourself captain… I may not be a black widow, but that doesn't go to say that I won't kill you once I get bored with you." 

"Is that so?" Durka raised a brow. "And here I thought you were falling for my charms." 

The sudden shift to humor surprised even Aphara, but she was never one to be shaken so easily. "Be careful Durka." She warned honestly. "I am not a woman to be trifled with." She didn't give Durka the chance to respond as she slammed the bathroom door behind her. 

Durka shook his head before muttering something angrily about the opposite sex, and not understanding any of them. Then, parting from the room himself, he headed towards the science wing of the castle. Since Bulma began working once again in the science department, he made daily visits to see her progress, along with checking up on her personal life. Though Bulma is normally a private person, she found trust within the captain and seemed to find great joy in being able to confide the bliss in her life with someone. Durka gladly absorbed everything she would say in detail; or, at least as much as he could under the watchful eye of the suddenly overbearing Emperor. 

In a very short time, _every_ being that lived on the planet had quickly become _violently_ aware of exactly how OFF limits the head of the science department was. The night after Aphara and Bulma had their little 'sparing match' rumors started flying that the Emperor and the science woman were having an affair, which of course explained why he rushed to the woman's rescue on more than one occasion. It seemed ridiculous at first, considering most had thought the apparently celibate Emperor was of a different sexual orientation. It wasn't until after a rather public interlude between the pair, on the middle of the communal training grounds that the existing rumors were practically beaten to death. The sudden 'disappearance' of the morons who were actually stupid enough to witness the _entire intimate exchange, and then have the gall to brag about their discovery, also gave credence to the belief that there was more going on than met the eye._

Of course that was just the first example the residents were given in regards to interfering in the Emperor's personal life. In all his life, Durka had never seen a man so possessive of a female. Any man who dared to look in Bulma's direction in an even slightly ambiguous fashion would be ordered to a one on one sparing match with the Emperor the next day. He wanted to make it clear very quickly that absolutely _no _man touches what is his. And his actions were rewarded with exactly such a consequence. Every man on the planet, save Vegeta, Garock, Durka, and a few of Bulma's male science friends became more frightened of Bulma than the Emperor himself. 

And Durka of course could only add his name to that pathetic list because of Bulma's close friendship. Though that wasn't to say he felt any comfort around the Emperor. On more than one occasion Durka recalled very clearly getting the 'you touch my woman you die' look from him, but his almightiness never followed through. Durka assumed Vegeta was concerned Bulma would discover exactly how possessive he was being and a certain blue hair fire would have burned him for it. But that has yet to happen, though Bulma has mentioned the bizarre behavior of the men around her, she has been too wrapped up in her new life to notice what her mate had been doing. _Had_, being the operative word of course, as the month wore on. Vegeta began to have less and less 'Bulma' related sparing matches, the men very quickly wised up; well, save one foolish soul whom the Emperor caught referring to Bulma in a particularly derogatory manner. To say that was a bad idea would have been an understatement. The poor guy is still in a regen tank at this moment.

Few incidents have followed; a great comfort to Durka who entered the science wing to find Bulma without the presence of the Emperor, a rarity indeed. "How did you manage to ditch your watch dog?" Durka asked playfully.

"Not that I think referring to your Emperor as a dog is a particularly bright idea, but to answer you question, he is training late with Trunks." Bulma spoke with a light chuckle herself as she halted her work to greet her visitor. "Did you come to join me for dinner?"

"Only if you aren't too busy." Durka looked around to find the room almost completely deserted. "I had intended to take Aphara out, but she seems to be upset with me… again." 

Bulma sighed, silently wondering what he could possibly see in that woman. "You know Durka… My friend Lyie is available, I think the two of you could make the cutest co--"

"Don't start Bulma." Durka quickly cut off her objections. "I know your reservations about my relationship with Aphara, but in all honestly, you're hardly anyone to be giving advice about choosing mates." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bulma snapped quickly. 

Durka released a soft laugh before quickly changing the subject. "So how about that lunch?"

"Alright." Bulma decided to let his debatable comment go. "It will save me a trip. I was looking to speak to you anyway." 

"Really?" Durka questioned as he and Bulma headed towards the dining hall. "I hope it's not more complaints about my personal life."

 "No." Bulma was quick to brush off. "You already know how I feel about that, what I really wanted to talk to you about is a vision you had."

"A vision?" Durka looked rather surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"The Emperor mentioned something about Aphara claiming that you had a vision of an Oozaru--or a giant monkey violently stomping over the planet. He seems to think Aphara was lying to him about your vision, but I don't know that I agree with him. I mean, is it true? Did you have such a vision?" 

Durka nodded rather somberly in confirmation. "You know, it's funny you should mention that actually. I have been having that same vision repeatedly for the last month. Each time the scene is longer and clearer." 

"Really." The worry in Bulma's eyes was apparent. "Could you tell me about it, in detail."

"Are you serious?" Durka blinked rather surprised. "Aphara seems to think I am nuts whenever I tell her about it. I mean, a giant monkey? It is a little ridiculous, isn't it?" 

"Ah… Yeah." Bulma forced a chuckle. "But… Could you tell me about it anyway? Please, I mean your last vision did come true, there's no reason to assume this one won't as well." 

"Well, I don't see the harm." Durka spoke calmly as he and his counterpart finally reached the dining hall. Almost immediately upon entrance three-fourths of the room cleared out, while the few that remained shakily kept their backs to the pair. 

"Uha… That's really getting annoying." Bulma noted as she watched the spectacle. "I bet Vegeta has something to do with this." She muttered both flattered and insulted at the same time. 

"Well, just remember it could be worse." Durka tried to laugh off. "He could assign an around the clock guard to you." 

"Don't even suggest it." Bulma cringed at the thought before taking a seat across from her lunch date. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though. He was always protective of me, and after the Nappa thing… I guess I can't really complain."

"Perhaps not." Durka agreed hesitantly. "So, you wanted to talk about my vision."

"Oh… Yeah… So spill it. What have you seen exactly?"

"Well," Durka paused reflectively to bring the memory to the forefront of his mind. "I'm standing outside of the castle, on the training grounds to be accurate. It's dusk, and you're in front of me, absolutely horrified by the sight before you. I see that you want to go and help, but I hold you back. Then the vision ends there." 

"And what we're both watching is a giant monkey on a rampage?" Bulma wanted to clarify that point. 

"Yes, as bizarre as it sounds, that's what we are both watching, a huge brown raging ape. I mean, it's just stomping on everything in sight, and even firing ki from its mouth. The power I can feel it emanating is beyond intense."

"Is their anything else? Any clue as to when this could be happening?" Bulma's nervousness was becoming more apparent by the minute. 

Durka shook his head. "I can't say… But if you ask me, the whole thing sounds ridiculous. I mean a rampant monkey? Even if it was real, I am sure it's something the Emperor can take out with little effort."

'Not if the 'Emperor' is the one on a rampage.' Bulma thought worriedly. "Durka, are you sure there is nothing else you remember that could be useful?" 

Durka paused a few moments to replay the vision in his mind. "Not really… I mean there is this one thing that I thought was a little weird, but it's probably nothing."

"Tell me." Bulma demanded wanting to know every detail.  

"Well, the giant ape… I know this is going to sound bizarre, but it had… blue eyes. Weird hun? I mean a big brown hairy ape with crystal blue eyes just doesn't seem right—Bulma… Bulma… what's wrong?" Durka shook his hand back and fourth in front of the suddenly dazed female. 

"Oh no…" Bulma whispered as she practically jumped out of her seat. "It's not Vegeta." She suddenly put together the horrifying truth. Without bothering to enlighten her completely perplexed looking partner, Bulma sped out of the room in search of her mate. 

"Bulma!" Durka sped up to halt the unnerved female before she made it very far past the dining hall. "What did I say?" He asked with picturesque confusion as he turned Bulma to face him.  

"I have to find Vegeta!" Bulma said in a near panic, wanting nothing more than to be reassured that this vision could be avoided. "If what you say is true, then my son is going to be in danger—or at least the people around him are going to be!"

"Whoa…wait a second!" Durka stopped the woman before she could escape his grip. "What does this big ape have to do with your son?"

"Durka, what do you know about Saiya-jins?" Bulma questioned quickly. 

"Um… You mean other than that the Emperor is one… Not much." Durka raised a brow in confusion. 

"Well, then let me enlighten you. Saiya-jins have the ability to transform into something called an Oozaru; the giant ape you were describing. When Vegeta mentioned what Aphara had told him, we both assumed he was the one who could transform. And since he can control his Oozaru form, he wasn't worried about your vision if it proved to be true. However, if the Oozaru you see in your vision had blue eyes, it has to be Trunks. That's why you described him as being out of control. Since Trunks has never transformed, he probably will spend his 'playtime' trampling the planet!" Bulma's gasped for breath as she tried to calm herself. 

"Unbelievable." Durka said a little numbly as he thought about the information he had just been told. "But why now? How come your son has never transformed before?"

Bulma sighed exasperatedly as she just wanted to run and find Vegeta, and gain his assurance that Trunks' transformation could be avoided. "It's only under the view of a full moon that a Saiya-jin can transform. Merigh doesn't have a moon, so Trunks was never in danger of transforming. But, planet Frost does! Which means the next full moon is probably going to be the night he transforms. I have to find out when that is and make certain Trunks has absolutely no chance to view the moon. It's the only way to prevent this!" As soon as Bulma finished her thought she broke from her companion's grasp and turned to rush towards the training area, but didn't make it too far before she was halted once again. 

"It's tonight." The alarming words touched Bulma's ears with demoralizing shock. 

"What's tonight?" Bulma whispered as her eyes locked with the gold orbs of her counterpart, her mind seemed to be refusing to consider the truth. 

"There's a full moon tonight." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is everything ready?" Cooler just barely managed to hide his excitement, as he demanded confirmation of his arrangements.

"Yes, sir. Your undercover operative just contacted us with affirmation that everything is going as planned on the ground."

"And exactly how long before our little monkey's life is obliterated before his eyes?" Cooler asked smoothly as he eyes drifted to a nearby window, displaying a crystal view of _his _home planet. 

"Thirty minutes until Planet Frost's full moon, sir." 

"Excellent." Cooler's lips curled into a smirk. 'Just half an hour Vegeta… Half an hour before you lose everything.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: All right, so it seems Cooler's plan is working in conjunction with the full moon. What does that mean for the happy family? Will Cooler get his revenge? Will Durka's vision come true? I guess you will all just have to wait to find out… Till next time… 


	21. Transformation

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 21 – Transformation

"Come on Dad, I'm exhausted! Can't we take a break?!" Trunks pleaded, sinking to the floor in exhaustion.               

"Boy, get back up! High expectations are placed upon the Saiya-jin no ouji; how the hell do you expect to maintain them when you waste time on such idleness as a 'break.'" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest in a rather exasperated manner.

"Your 'expectations' aren't the only ones 'placed' upon me. Mom expects me to live through each of our sparring matches, and if I don't take a break now, I might fail to live up to that vital one. And to be perfectly honest…" Trunks broke from his speech for a long breath as he pulled his arms out of his sleeves. Pushing the training suit down to his waist so his sweltering skin could have a chance to breathe, he continued. "I'm tired, and hungry… Pushing me anymore will be useless. I think we should just go see if we can catch up with Mom for dinner."

"Hmph." Vegeta huffed, shaking his head at his much too pampered son. He would have to work on toughening the boy's edges over the next few months. "Very well, but you had better have more energy come tomorrow morning.  No more of this quitting after a measly seven hour training session."  

"Measly my ass…" Trunks muttered under his breath as he rose from the ground with a battered groan. "I'm gonna get a quick shower." He announced before carefully walking towards the washroom. 

Vegeta smirked as he watched the boy try and hide his soreness as he left the training area. Trunks had taken an impressive pounding in stride. 'Only my son could withstand such a beating.' Vegeta thought with pride. The boy's power at the scanty age of ten is actually stronger than Vegeta's was before he became a Super Saiya-jin. His mind couldn't help but wonder if the boy would ascend to the legendary as he had. "If he does, he could surpass even me."

"I don't suppose there is any chance of that happening within the next few minutes?" A bold voice interrupted the Emperor's private thoughts. 

"Garock? What the hell do you want?" Vegeta's tone was that of suppressed anger. If there was one thing he hated, it was being snuck up on. 

"My apologies, sir," Garock motioned a fast bow before completing his entrance into the training room. "But, I bring some… bizarre news."

"Do you?" Vegeta raised an irritated brow as he turned to face the man. "It had better be good."

"It's Cooler, sir." Garock decided to cut right to the chase. "He's… here."

Vegeta paused briefly before breaking out in hysterical laughter. "Don't be a fool man! Cooler may be a complete moron, but he is not suicidal! Attacking Frost head on is a like begging me to send him to the next dimension."

"Well then I hope you are willing to answer his plea, because there's no mistake. His ship de-cloaked just ten minutes ago. I had the intelligence checked twice, sir. He's here, and even more bizarrely, he only has a fourth of his fleet with him."  

"Ridiculous. Cooler would never make a full attack against my elites with a meager twenty-five percent of his army. It's simply impossible," Vegeta spoke assuredly, "Cooler might be a weakling, but he is well known for his brilliance in strategy. It has been because of this fact that he has managed to remain alive so long." The thought of him suddenly committing tactical suicide made absolutely no sense. "He has something up his sleeve. This is too sloppy for Cooler."

"Do you think he is simply going to blow up the planet from space, sir?" Garock gulped nervously.

"No." Vegeta was quick to ignore the possibility. "This planet is his home, and more specifically it is a symbol of all that I have taken from him. He needs to reclaim this planet to feel true victory over me. No, Cooler has something else in mind. Something that has him arrogantly certain of victory.  It's the only explanation for why he would waltz so deep into my territory with so little protection."

"Then… I suppose I should ready your ship--Alert the planet of the on coming attack." Garock suggested; the more the emperor spoke the more nervous Cooler's close proximity made him. 

Vegeta paused, considering the situation before carefully making his choice. "Very well," he agreed with a confident smirk upon his face, "set all of my men on alert. I want them assembled on the training grounds ready for instruction in ten minutes! And, prepare my ship as well. After all, it would simply be rude not to greet my guest."

"As you order, sir." Garock nodded before turning to leave. 

"Garock," Vegeta stopped him before he could depart. "I want you to personally pick a team of twenty men, send them to the underground barracks where our scientists are stationed. Have them ensure the weaklings protection." 

"Yes, sir… Oh, and what about Miss Briefs? " Garock quickly questioned. "Do you wish her to take cover with her associates as well?"

Vegeta shook his head at the man's absurd suggestion. "No.  Find her, explain the situation, and then escort her to my chambers on my private ship. I don't trust her safety in anyone's hands but my own." 

"Of course sir.  I will see to all that you order." Garock bowed, as he thought of what dastardly things Cooler might have planned. His only comfort was the composure in Vegeta's attitude. He seemed prepared to take on anything that was about to be thrust at him, and even more so he seemed assured of victory. Garock took one last glance at his king before departing from the room. 

"What did Rock want?" Trunks voice suddenly echoed through the room. 

"Go put another combat suit on." Vegeta ordered, not taking the time to look at his son as he walked over to a side cabinet. 

"Aw… Come on Dad, you said we could have dinner!" Trunks whined, stomping his feet angrily. 

"There's no time for that now." Vegeta opened the cabinet, pulling out a pair of gold tipped boats, white gloves, and white and gold matching armor, Vegeta carried the items over to his son. "Put these on."

"Wow!" Trunks smiled excitedly as he accepted the items and began to examine them more closely. "This stuff matches your armor. Is it like formal Saiya-jin wear or something?" 

"Yes," Vegeta nodded with pride, "but you are not putting it on for sport; we are going into battle." 

"This color is so royal looking, too—WHAT? Battle!? Who the hell are we fighting?!" Trunks' mind raced, stunned to hear the frightening and yet strangely exciting news.

"Cooler's fleet is closing in on the planet. It seems he wants a fight, and a Saiya-jin is never one to disappoint." Vegeta spoke with confidence. "I assume you wish to join in the action." The words came out more as a statement than a question. 

"Are you kidding??" Trunks eyes lit up. "I owe that bastard for what he did to me and Mom before. He's totally dead meat!!" Trunks proclaimed in a powerful declaration that only went to further his father's acknowledgment of the Saiya-jin blood flowing through the boy's veins. 

"So what are you waiting for?" Vegeta asked as he pointed to the boy to ready himself. Trunks followed the silent request as he ran back into the washroom and quickly threw on a black combat suit, returning to complete his ensemble with the additions his father had given him. 

"How do I look? Saiya-jin right?" 

Vegeta only responded with his classic smirk as he beckoned his son to follow him to the docking bay. "I shall warn you well in advance boy; I expect you to make me proud. No opponent should best you, no challenge should make a fool of you, and no injury should be bestowed upon you that cannot be returned ten fold. Do you understand me?"

Trunks nodded slowly. "I'll make you proud Dad." He said with conviction. "Hey, wait, what about Mom! Maybe I should stay behind to protect her—I mean she's not helpless, but look at what happened last time." Trunks spoke with growing anger; he would not fail his mother a second time.

"I already sent Garock to collect her. She will be on board ship with us. And _I_ shall ensure her protection. She is my mate, my responsibility." 

"Good." Trunks said with a smile, that was exactly what he always wanted to hear from his father. "But in case you have any problems, I'll be there to back you up. She may be your mate, but she is still my mother, and I have a responsibility to her as well."

"I will not have any _problems_." Vegeta growled at the boy's suggestion.  Though his son's devotion to his mother was admirable, Vegeta was more than capable of protecting what is his. 

"Hey, where are we going? Isn't the docking bay down this way?" Trunks pointed to the right, after Vegeta turned down the left passageway. 

"It is, but we are heading to the training grounds first. I must speak to my men before battle. It's custom." 

"Oh, I get it. Get them all riled up and wanting to beat the shit out of Cooler's men. Definitely a good idea!" Trunks exclaimed, very much excited to see his father in action. 

It wasn't more than a few more turns before father and son walked out to the training grounds to be greeted by thousands of soldiers; who, in a wave of unity, took a knee as Vegeta presented himself to them. Trunks held back as he couldn't help but watch in awe at the respect the men showed his father. They cheered every time he spoke of their inevitable victory, and maintained dead silence as Vegeta noted his pride in those who would fall that day. With every word he spoke the soldiers before him seemed to further prove their respect and honor for the Emperor. 'I wonder if that could be me someday.' The young boy's mind began to imagine the possibility as he looked at all of the warriors before him. It was just dusk, and under the light of the moon the view was impressive. 

'The moon…' Trunks' mind suddenly snapped as his eyes wandered to the sky, looking almost bewitched up at the sphere. 'Wow, I've never seen one before. It's so pretty,' he thought with a smile before his eyes inadvertently began twitching rampantly. "What the hell?" Trunks groaned as his hands began shaking, his teeth clenched together almost violently. Trunks screamed before a raging pain took over his body. Hair began covering his arms as a stabbing pain in his lower back produced a thrashing tail. The next thing anyone knew, a wild roar was unleashed and the once small boy had suddenly morphed into a giant ape, who announced his presence to the entire planet by shaking it's foundation as he shot a beam of ki from his mouth that burned right through the entire east wing of the castle.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's a full moon tonight."

A long, all too shocked silence ensued before Bulma managed to allow the words to sink in. "Wha---What the fuck do you mean there is a full moon tonight!?" 

"Well… Which part was unclear?" Durka crossed his arms in an almost disappointed manner. 

"_Which part was—_Durka, this isn't a time to joke! Did you not listen when I told you what happens if my son looks up at the moon! Your vision is going to come true! We have to stop it before it's too late!" Bulma almost screamed her plan before turning to leave. She failed to make it very far however before a strong hand snaked around her arm, halting her movements. 

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Bulma." Durka's voice suddenly turned as cold as his palm. 

"Durka, what are you talking about?" Bulma snapped her head back to see an almost darkened expression upon her friend's face. "Durka what the hell is—Ouch—Durka let go of my arm—You—You're hurting me." She moaned as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. "Durka, what are you doing?"

"What I have wanted to do since the moment I learned who you were." He growled, grabbing her free arm and roughly pulling her little body against his. "Master Cooler wanted me to wait until the moon was high before I 'took care' of you, but it seems your annoyingly inquisitive mind has forced me to move up my plans… No matter though; I can't say that I mind."

"You—Your plans? " Bulma swallowed hard. "Master Cooler--- Durka I don't understand…"  

"Of course you don't kitten." He smirked as he rather savagely forced his lips upon his captive. "Mmmm…" He moaned, rolling his tongue across his lips before pulling away. "You know I have wanted to do that since our last little interlude. I mean slow and soft just isn't me, but I had to make the adjustment to keep up my 'close confidant' appearance." He paused for a harsh chuckle. "Ridiculous isn't it? You just don't know how hard it was for me to play the loyal softhearted captain." 

"Appearance?" Bulma stuttered the word, her mind racing to clarify her utter mystification. "Durka, you aren't making any sense… You—You _are_ my friend, we share things with one another, you helped me sort out my feelings, hell you even saved my life, my son's life… You're Zarra's son; your mother was my best friend, why are you doing this?" 

"Why?!" Durka's fury began to escalate as his fingers agonizingly tightened around Bulma's arms. "Why!?! It's called revenge my dear, sweet and simple."

"Revenge?!" Bulma screamed in utter bewilderment.  One moment she is expressing her concern for her son to a close friend, and the next she is fighting against the death grip of an enemy. To say the sudden change was too much grasp all at once would have been an understatement. "What revenge! I have never done anything to you!" 

"Oh but you have." Durka disagreed, his chilling eyes locking with Bulma's as he delivered the truth behind his motives. "You took my father from me, and for that, I will see to the destruction of everything that is dear to you if it is the last thing I ever do." 

"Your father!?" Bulma shook her head as though the situation couldn't possibly have become even more ludicrous. "I barely knew you're father, Kerno was only an acquaintance of mine through your mother--"

"No, you stupid bitch! You still don't get it!!" Durka practically screamed. "That whorish friend of yours is not my fucking mother! I only told you so I could gain your trust!"

"What? But how can that be, I can see the resemblance, you have--" Almost as though she was struck by a sudden jolt of sagacity, Bulma could all too painfully see the truth. Her entire body froze as her eyes looked upon the monstrosity she had been too naive to see through. "Oh gods no…" Bulma's voice choked as she finally made the eerie connection that had been evading her.  

"That's right, my sweet." Durka flashed the most mind numbingly cruel smirk. Without a chance for argument or dissuasion, a stabbing pain shot through Bulma's head, enveloping blackness about her consciousness; but not before the agonizing articulation of a most horrifying reality ravaged her ears. 

_"I am Zarbon's son."  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: AAAAhhhhhhhh Yessssssssss! I am back to evil cliffhangers! You have got to love them! So, can it be true? Is Durka really Zarbon's son?!!??! It seems so! What kind of danger does this put Bulma in? What cruel plans does the vengeful man have for our favorite blue haired scientist? And what about poor Trunks? What kind of damage will he cause in his Oozaru form? Will Vegeta be able to stop him? Oh, I can't wait to find out how this battle will turn out! Next chapter in a few… 


	22. The Plan In Motion

Important Note: Ok, first of all, I would like to start out by apologizing. I know this chapter is _several_ months late. I _had_ intended to post in early September, but after getting wind of the Fanfiction.net ban on NC-17 fics, I was too frazzled for a while to post anything. I had to regroup and get my other stories in order, and unfortunately, this one sort of got lost in the mix. However, I have begun to post once again, so for those of you interested in my plans for future updates, or any other general concerns about my works, I am now regularly updating my bio on my author's page so that readers can stay informed as to what my plans are. I hope that will help in answering any further questions. But, enough business, I have already kept you all from this chapter for too long. Enjoy…

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 22 – The Plan In Motion

"Fuck." Vegeta growled, looking upon the massive expanse of chaos his son was inflicting across the immediate area. "Boy, you picked a lousy time to be seduced by the moon's light." Vegeta muttered. 

"Should we attack, sir?" One of Vegeta's elites cried. The beast before them was demolishing and killing everything in sight; their immediate instincts were to destroy it. 

"No." Vegeta halted an assault. He was tempted to tell the man to instead focus their energy on cutting off Trunks' tail, but Vegeta was, not surprisingly, very hesitant to reveal the weakness of the Oozaru.  "None of you stand a chance attacking him in this state. I will bring him down. The rest of you gather the living and board your ships. I don't know how, but Cooler must have known this was going to happen. I'd bet anything his fleet is poised to attack as we speak. So, get your asses into space and counter him before he has that chance!"

"Yes, Sir!" a fairly synchronized agreement was shouted as the soldiers scattered to their ships, trying desperately to avoid the chi blasts being fired from the Oozaru's mouth. 

As the men began to clear the area, Vegeta shot up into the air, carefully avoiding eye contact with the moon. "Boy, you will stop this madness now!" Vegeta ordered, though unsurprised when his son paid him no regard. Trunks released a loud roar and began swinging his arm back and forth, swatting at his father as though at a fly. 

Vegeta swiftly attempted to dodge each assault, but found with his son's dramatic increase in speed and strength, avoiding the boy's attacks was nearly impossible. 'I'm going to have to go Super Saiya-jin to stop him with this kind of power,' Vegeta thought rather frustrated. On any other occasion he would have welcomed such a challenge, but with Cooler's aggressive mood, he simply didn't need this kind of pandemonium to distract him from his war. Not wanting to waste any more time, Vegeta attempted to power up to Super Saiya-jin.  He failed to have the chance, as he suddenly felt his body being compressed.

The Oozaru released what could only be described as a roar of laughter as he managed to capture that which had been annoying him. Plopping down on his backside, Trunks tightened his grip on his father as he began swinging him back and forth in the sky as though he was pretending to fly some kind of spacecraft, occasionally crashing the object into the ground for his own spectacular enjoyment. 

Vegeta screamed in pain as his body felt the agonizing impact of each constriction the Oozaru's palm made. He tried desperately to focus his energy enough to break through the boy's hold; however, being throttled back and forth like a rag doll made the task nearly impossible. 'I'll be killed by my own son if I don't do something soon,' Vegeta thought furiously before making another attempt at focusing his chi. His efforts were fruitless however as Trunks decided, almost clairvoyantly, to reposition his father. 

After roughly pummeling the monarch into the ground, the Oozaru rose from his seated position and lifted his heel above the already battered body of his victim.  With a very swift movement, the giant crashed his heel onto the man's body, releasing yet another onslaught of what sounded like monkey laughter. 

Vegeta roared in agony as every bone in his body felt as though it was being crumpled into tiny pieces. Logical awareness, let alone battle strategy, seemed impossible as the only thought to cross his mind was of his impending death. 'Not like this… Not my own son,' Vegeta's mind begged his body to evade such a fate. But as passionate as his mind's plea was, his body failed to have the energy, let alone maneuvering capabilities, to comply. 

Such a circumstance could have been disastrous had some aid not been bestowed upon the helpless Emperor. Trunks suddenly, for no apparent reason, lifted his foot off of his father and took a step away from him. Then, with a gentility that an Oozaru should not possess, he lifted his injured parent off of the ground and cradled him in his palm before quietly sitting on the ground. "Sorry, Dad," a deep voice vocalized an apology with surprising restraint. 

Vegeta's eyes narrowed in confusion as the sudden control made absolutely no sense, until a long time friend showed himself before his king. "Garock," Vegeta whispered as the man flew over to help his friend sit up. "You broke into the boy's mind?" 

Garock nodded slowly. "You have no idea how difficult it is to bring a moonlight possessed ten year old Oozaru back into a sensible ten year old half Saiya-jin boy. That pounding you took gave me just enough time. You should be very proud of yourself."

Vegeta only growled at the man's useless compliment. "Boy, lower us to the ground," Vegeta ordered as he grabbed onto his associate's arm to pull himself to his feet. Trunks obeyed his father and slowly lowered the pair to a soft patch of untouched grass, allowing his father to step off of his palm. "I'm really sorry, Dad." The powerful voice almost blew the pair over as he reiterated his disappointment in himself. 

"Save your apologies for after I cut you back down to size." Vegeta's lips curled into a smirk. "Present your tail to me, boy," Vegeta ordered as Trunks continued to follow instruction, having no idea that the pain he had just pounded into his father was about to be returned ten fold. Before Trunks even knew what hit him, a disk shaped ring of energy shot from Vegeta's hand to slice right through his tail, invoking a thunderous roar of pain.  As the Oozaru slowly changed from a giant beast back into a small boy, Vegeta reflected that Trunks was going to have a very sore bottom after the loss of his tail. 

As soon as Trunks returned to normal size, Vegeta and Garock rushed over to the boy's side, or rushed as much as Vegeta could in his injured state. "He's out cold," Garock concluded, after checking to make certain the boy was still alive. 

"Not surprising," Vegeta noted. "He exercised more energy than his small body possessed; he will be out for a while."

"Alright then," Garock nodded as he bent down and gathered the unconscious boy into his arms. "He will come with us to your ship. He can rest there while we go tend to the battle with Cooler."  
  


"Right," Vegeta nodded as the two men turned to head to the docking bay. Fortunately, it was on the west wing of the castle, the only part that Trunks didn't manage to completely annihilate. "What is our status?" 

"Surprisingly strong," Garock was pleased to admit. "Cooler has not managed to penetrate the atmosphere, but then again I am not certain that is his intention. He seems to want to keep the battle in space. Perhaps he has developed some technical advantage we have not seen coming."

"No," Vegeta disagreed, "he knew Garock. He fucking knew Trunks was going to transform! That was why he planned the attack for today.  I am certain of it!"

"But how could he have known?" 

"Think man," Vegeta growled deeply. "We knew this was going to happen, we just ignored it."

"Durka's vision," Garock quickly made the connection. "But how could Cooler have heard of it? There was only a select few beings privy to that information. All trusted friends."

"Not all of us," Vegeta objected. "That lieutenant from Danior has had it in for my mate since the moment she arrived, along with holding malice towards me for various reasons. I should have seen it sooner. This had to be the working of that bitch."

"Well even so, sir, Trunks is back to normal; whatever information she slipped to him is clearly no longer useful," Garock tried to lessen the disaster this woman clearly had summoned. 

"It had better be," Vegeta spoke bitterly; he had been to absorbed in having Bulma and Trunks in his life, he should have seen this sooner. "What of my mate? Did you safely bring her to my ship?"

Garock gulped slowly as he was hoping that subject could wait until they arrived aboard his ship. "Well, I can assure you she has been delivered to your ship sir, but the safely part I can't back up." 

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as he grasped his associate by the neck, seemingly not caring that the man was holding his son. "What the hell does that mean?" Vegeta's teeth clenched together. 

"I am afraid I failed to find Miss Briefs before your son's transformation. When I did she was in the arms of Captain Durka.  He told me they had been close to the explosion and she had been knocked unconscious. After I was satisfied that she was indeed not terribly injured, I told him to take her to your ship to get her some medical attention. And then I came right here to aid you."

Vegeta released the man's throat. "She had better be well attended to by the time I get to my ship; if not, I will hold you personally responsible," Vegeta growled before picking up the pace to his ship. Garock could only hope for everyone in Vegeta's vicinity that Durka had taken good care of his cargo.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Time to wake up," Durka smirked at his unconscious hostage before pounding his hand across her face to wake her. Bulma's eyes shot open as the sting of the hit knocked her focus right into the harsh reality of what was happening. "That's a good girl." Durka smiled as he watched her eyes fill with hate as she slowly rose to her knees. "Aw, don't be mad at me. This little mess is your own fault; you, your bastard mate, and my dear dead aunt. Her punishment has already been rightfully bestowed upon her by fate, but you and the monkey emperor are going to pay dearly tonight!"

"For killing your father?!" Bulma screamed in frustration, still befuddled by the truths she had been told before being knocked unconscious. "Look Durka, I don't know what you were told of your 'father,' but he was nothing more than a coldhearted son of a bitch! He tried to rape me! That's why he is dead! That bastard deserved everything he got!"

Another backhand flattened across Bulma's face, knocking her body against the cold concrete floor of the docking bay; a change in position that allowed her the chance to finally take note of her surroundings. She gasped as she began to vaguely recognize her local. "Cooler's ship…" she whispered, recalling being dragged onto a similar craft after Merigh was attacked. "Why did you bring me here?" 

Durka smirked as he lowered himself to one knee, leaning over to grab a pile of hair from his prisoner, forcing her body to sit up, nose to nose with him. "Do you remember when we first met? Your planet was practically annihilated save a few of your scientist friends and some female pleasure slaves.  Then I came, in a blaze of glory, to save you all from the mighty Lord Cooler. Remember?" Durka paused, smirking briefly at the puzzled expression upon his captive's face. She truly had no idea what was going on, but being the 'magnanimous' man that he was, Durka decided to bestow upon her the clue she had so unwisely missed. "Tell me precious, did you ever wonder how my fleet managed to beat the great Ice-jin when we were grossly outnumbered? Hm… No? Well please let me explain. You see Cooler, in his infinite wisdom, decided the best way to defeat the 'omnipotent' Super Saiya-jin was to find his Achilles' heel. In ten years Cooler had never found one in battle, so he thought perhaps if someone was behind enemy lines and gained the trust and respect of the dear emperor, such a weakness could be found."

"You bastard," Bulma tried to swing at the man, but he quickly blocked her attempt. "You have been playing me for a fool all along!"

"You say that as if it was a challenge." Durka roared with laughter, as his captive only became more enraged. "Now you are probably wondering how such a 'difficult' task could be accomplished." Durka returned to his monologue, disregarding her interruption. "Did you ever wonder why your planet, with its technological prestige, had been left untouched by Cooler's empire for so long? I mean lesser nations were being absorbed into his alliance, and yet Cooler left your planet alone. Why? Well, do let me tell you. You see, Cooler was well aware of dear Vegeta's technological inadequacies, and knew the monkey would be scrambling for whatever planets he could absorb to counter his foe's growing power. But, by the time your mate began to make any effort to gain intellectual strength, Cooler had already absorbed so many science stations, Vegeta's only choice had been your planet, the one planet Cooler had so strategically left unattained for so long. You see my dear, your lover played right into Cooler's hands by opening negotiations with Merigh's king. Cooler knew once your people agreed to aid Vegeta he would be bound to protect your planet when attacked. And that's exactly what Cooler did."

"Why Merigh!?" Bulma's brows furrowed, still lost by all the insanity of the truth.   

"Now you're using that pretty little head of yours." Durka smirked as she began to ask the right questions. "It was all about location, my dear. Your planet was too far away from planet Frost for Vegeta to aid directly, forcing him to send his nearest fleet in his stead. And guess who that meant sending?" 

"Your fleet from Danior!?" Tears began to form in the genius's eyes, the harsh truth sharply stinging them. "Nearly an entire population was annihilated just so you could infiltrate Vegeta's home base?" 

"Give the woman a prize!" Durka allowed another smirk to cross his lips, suddenly becoming the spitting image of his father. 

"But why _you_?" Bulma shook her head in argument. "Why would Cooler chose you out of the millions of other lackeys he has flying around the universe!?" 

"That's another good question; you are getting better at this." Durka enjoyed her rational mind beginning to work once again. "Do you recall the story I told you, how Zarra feared my working for Freeza, so she brought me to Danior to be raised peacefully and all that bullshit? Well, that story was mostly true, only her fear was that I would become like my father. She convinced my mother to move to Danior, keeping my father in ignorance of my existence. Her plan backfired however. My mother didn't survive my birth, and I was left with no one to tend to me. I had to become the hardened warrior that you see before you to survive, to protect myself, to rise to the high-ranking soldier that I did in the Daniorian army. And why? It was all because my 'aunt' withheld my heritage from me!"  
  


"Zarra was only protecting you from your father. A life lived alone would have been a marked improvement than under the psychotic instruction of Zarbon!" Bulma argued, furious that this man was trying to enlist pity from her after his lies and deceit.   

"You know nothing of my father! He was a loyal servant to the mighty Lord Freeza, just as I am to his brother, Master Cooler. He recognized my strength, and sought me out personally, taking me under his wing these last five years of my life, turning me into a man that would have made my father proud! Cooler told me the truth of my father's death, my aunt's part, your part, and Vegeta's part in his defeat. I have been waiting since the day I learned the truth of my father's death to avenge him!  From that day on I agreed to do whatever it would take to join in Cooler's battle to defeat Vegeta. With my warrior instincts I had already fought my way to Captain.  It was then Master Cooler told me of his plans for Merigh. How easily I could infiltrate his base. And as you can obviously see, his brilliant plan has worked perfectly." 

More tears began to flow from Bulma's eyes as she felt actual pity for the man before her. Cooler had clearly taken a confused and lost boy and turned him into a hateful monster. "How poisoned your mind is," Bulma practically spit out the words, "I can not believe I failed to see how mentally unstable you have been all this time."

"Yes, it will prove to be quiet detrimental to your health that you couldn't see through me sooner," Durka countered her insult with a chuckle. "The hero, kind friend, and softhearted son routine sickened me to the core, but it was all worth it. I mean first finding out about your relation to Vegeta; that is the kind of weakness Cooler has been waiting years to exploit. And then, there was the added aid of my vision, the one that started the snowball that is currently bringing your monkey of a mate to his knees." 

"Trunks," Bulma whispered her son's name as her mind jerked back to the discussion that had started all of this. "Where is my son!? What have you done to him!? Has he transformed yet?! Tell me!" Bulma struggled in Durka's grasp, as she demanded answers. 

Durka was quick to oblige; the truth was better than any lie he could tell. "Oh your precious little boy has already transformed all right. In fact, while you have been taking your little nap, your son has been beating the shit out of your dear mate. I mean, it's rather hysterical don't you think? Cooler won't have to lift a finger to kill the mighty Super Saiya-jin; his own son will complete the task for him!" Durka paused for a brief laugh before continuing with the harsh news. "That's right, my dear. Before I brought you to my transport I stopped outside to see your son grinding your mate into the ground like a little bug. You see, that was my full vision. I originally omitted that little detail along with your actually being unconscious in my arms at the time; telling the full truth would have given away my cover. But that is all moot now isn't it?" Durka released another chilling laugh. "Thanks to my vision, Cooler was able to plan his attack around your son's transformation. With Vegeta out of the way, reclaiming _his_ rightful home will take minimal effort."

Bulma's body began shaking more violently.  With every new piece of information she received, all she wanted to do was wake in her mate's arms to find this all to be nothing more than a nightmare. "Then why grab me?" Bulma's voice turned numb. "If my son is down on Frost, killing Vegeta, then why not just let me die with the rest of his army?"

"And give up my insurance? I don't think so," a menacing voice suddenly interrupted the pair. Bulma's eyes rolled slowly to the side to observe who had now come to add to her torment. Not in the least bit shocked, Bulma felt Durka pull her bruised body to her feet, and push her right up against his master's chest. 

"I have done as you ordered, sir. She is all yours." Durka bowed his head before taking a step back. 

"You have done well Durka." Cooler allowed the man a brief nod of approval before lifting a single finger and releasing a thin blast that shot right through the man's chest. Bulma covered her mouth to keep from screaming as she watched the youthful man's body drop to the ground, lifeless. 

"You monster!!" Bulma screamed as she turned around and began fruitlessly attacking her subjugator. 

"Come, come, my dear. Why fight me, you know you can't win," he whispered while running his index and middle fingers down her cheek. "What say I get you safety tucked away while we wait for your monkey mate?  Because, when he shows up, _you,_ my dear will make certain of his defeat."

"Never!" Bulma argued boldly, whipping her head away from his, attempting once again to pull herself from his grasp. "I will die before I let you use me against Vegeta!"

"You had better watch what you vow, wench," Cooler chuckled as he began dragging his guest towards the bowels of the ship, "because you _will_ get your chance."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the fuck have you done with her?!" Vegeta demanded as he completed another violent blow to Aphara's midsection. "Tell me now!"

Aphara clutched her stomach, doubling over in pain. "I—I have done nothing to Bulma," she moaned weakly. "I haven't seen her since yesterday!"

"Lies!" Vegeta screamed, wrapping his fingers around the battered woman's swollen neck, and hoisting her broken body into the air. "I know you have been slipping information to Cooler. That is how the bastard knew to plan his attack around my son's transformation. You told the fiend about your mate's vision!"

"No!" Aphara protested, weakling groping for his fingers to try and loosen his hold before he could compress all of the life from her. "I was not the one who betrayed you!" 

"Bullshit!" Vegeta only tightened his hold. "Enough lies!  Tell me what you have done with my mate, or I will send you to the next dimension right this instant!" 

"She is not the traitor," Garock interjected, halting the Emperor from forming a chi blast strong enough to turn the woman's body to ash. 

"What?!" Vegeta roared as he turned his attention to his associate, who had remained silent during Aphara's beating. 

"I scanned her thoughts while you were… ahm… _reprimanding_ her. She is not the one who has betrayed you, but" Garock paused as he walked closer to join the pair, locking eyes with Aphara as he completed his thought, "she knows who has."

Vegeta's slightly relaxed fingers once again clenched more tightly as he turned back to his victim. "Tell me what you know." 

Aphara's blood, vomit, and tear soaked face moved from focusing on Garock to the Emperor. "I'm sorry," she whispered surprisingly, the pain of her physical punishment clearly had weakened her emotional strength. "I've loved him for so long… And now I finally had him… I begged him not to do it… But, he had to have his vengeance. I couldn't betray him… He would have hated me… I couldn't lose him." 

Without need for further explanation, Vegeta dropped Aphara's body to the floor. "Well, now you will never have to worry about losing him, BECAUSE YOU'LL BE SPENDING ETERNITY IN THE NEXT DIMENSION WITH HIM!" Vegeta screamed. With lightning speed he unleashed a chi blast, dealing the final blow to the lieutenant. 

Garock averted his eyes from the gruesomely carried out sentence before returning to business as though a life had not just been obliterated. "I am sorry sir, this is my fault, I should have stop--"

"You are damn right this is your fault!" Vegeta turned to unleash his fury upon the next nearest victim. "You saw that weakling captain with my mate; she was unconscious!  You should have personally taken her to my ship as I fucking told you!" 

"I know sir, I am sorry." 

"SORRY!" Vegeta bellowed; to say fury was consuming him would have been a grotesque understatement. "Durka has no doubt delivered my mate to the hands of that sick son of a bitch Cooler, who, thanks to our traitor, knows damn well exactly who she is to me! Do you have any idea the kind of danger that puts her in?!" 

Garock remained silent.  The verbal thrashing he was receiving, though frightening, was much preferable to the physical one Aphara had been dealt. "Tell me what to do, sir." 

Vegeta paused for breath, still very much winded after the beating Trunks had dealt him. His intentions had been to spend the minutes it would take to catch up with Cooler's ship in a regen tank, but once he had found out his mate was missing, punishment had to be dealt immediately. "How long till we reach Cooler's ship?" 

"Five minutes, sir." 

Vegeta paused, quickly considering his options. Turning Super Saiya-jin and attacking Cooler's ship head on was too dangerous. He had no way of knowing where Cooler held Bulma; he could not risk hurting her. It seemed as though he simply had no choice but to walk headlong into the trap he no doubt knew Cooler had set for him. "In five minutes I want to be docked and ready to board Cooler's vessel. Understood!?" 

"Yes, sir. I'll see that—_docked_? You simply want to walk right onto the enemy's ship?" Garock raised a confused brow. "You don't think he will simply roll out the red carpet for you?"

"On the contrary," Vegeta's face twisted into a weak smirk. "This is the battle Cooler has been waiting for; the final challenge where one of us will die in humiliating defeat and the other will live in venerable victory. It's a shame," Vegeta paused for an apathetic chuckle, "the Saiya-jin in me welcomes such a confrontation, but the man in me, the part of me that is susceptible to emotion is terrified. If victory comes to me at the price of…" He shook his head.  "I will be defeated either way." 

"Then it seems you have but one choice," Garock stopped. He had no need to complete his thought, for the Emperor knew what his only option was. 

"Protect my son, Garock," Vegeta spoke quietly after a long pause. "He is my heir, the one I leave to continue my legacy. You shall give him the loyalty you have unswervingly held for me these many years. Understand?"

"Of course," Garock extended his arm to his Emperor in a proud gesture. "Through my life or death I will protect your son, though only until you return to continue the honor yourself." 

Vegeta accepted the man's wrist in a silent gesture that admitted to more than the surrogate father and son pair would ever admit to one another. "So be it," the Emperor agreed before briskly turning to head towards the chambers Trunks had been laid in to rest while he recovered from his energy-exhausted state. Vegeta would take his last few minutes to check on the condition of his son before going after Cooler. 

He would get his mate back, no matter what the cost. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Hm… What does Cooler have in mind for Bulma? Will Vegeta make it in time to save her? Or will Bulma stand by her vow and be the one to protect Vegeta? Well I guess you will just have to wait for the conclusion of _Surviving Together: A New Legacy. *_*Ominous music ensues**


	23. Loss

Surviving Together: A New Legacy   

Chapter 23 – Loss 

Sitting quietly upon the bed in which Trunks was resting, Vegeta's intense gaze consumed his son. He wasn't certain why, but he had the bizarre and overpowering need to speak with his son, as if the next words he would say would be his last. But he couldn't speak to him. The boy was still unconscious from his fight earlier. 'Such power,' Vegeta thought as he touched his son's forehead, twisting his fingers through the boy's lavender hair. 

He would have given anything to have been present throughout the boy's early life. It was a strange admission for the Emperor, considering he had never even considered fatherhood, having an heir, yes, but raising his offspring? He would have never imagined having any desire to do such a thing. But things were so different now. Perhaps it was the emptiness of the last ten years of solitude he had suffered. During those six months upon Freeza's ship that he had spent with Bulma, he had learned feelings of a healthy kind; trust, honor, respect, concern, and even love. She had taught them all to him, and what had he given her in return? 

The debt, which no amount of convincing by Bulma would dissuade him from believing it existed, would never be repaid in his mind. To spend every waking moment of every minute of his life catering to her every need could not equal what she had given to him. She took his pain away when no medicine in the universe could, she gave him courage when he was more than ready to quit, she offered him love when he was most undeserving, and if all that was not enough, she gave him a son. His heir, his legacy, the ultimate and inexorable connection between the two, for all eternity, was embodied in the existence of the small boy sitting before him.  

It was at that moment that Vegeta knew whatever would happen to him was irrelevant. His life was meaningless in comparison to his mate and son. He would give his all for their protection, no matter what the cost. 

Leaning down in an atypically tender moment, Vegeta placed a kiss upon his heir's forehead. Pulling away, he rose to his feet, straightening out his armor and cape before taking one final look at his son. "You have made me proud, Trunks no ouji," the Emperor whispered before heading to the docking bay. He did not look back for fear the temptation would make him wish to stay longer, but he had no time for that right now. His mate's life was in danger because he had not been able to eliminate Cooler sooner. A mistake he intended to rectify immediately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma's eyes slowly opened and closed as she attempted to regain her focus. She felt little, which was probably a positive circumstance, considering the helpless position she was trapped in. Her back was pinned against a cold black wall and her wrists bound tightly above her head with Cooler's chi. He had not been very gentle after dragging her from the docking bay to what appeared to be a prison much like the one she had been taken to after the attack on Merigh. Though the ambiance was not much to be spoken for, she would suffer any room as long as she was not in the presence of Cooler; pity that was not the case. 

"Well, nice of you to wake up," a voice from the shadows whispered. 

Bulma's head snapped back and forth before Cooler materialized right in front of her. "I think I'd rather be unconscious again," she gritted her teeth as she watched him return a smirk. 

"You have fire, wench, I can see why monkey boy likes you," Cooler conceded with a twisted smile. "Lucky for you, I like the same in my women, so I may actually spare your life once I have taken that of your lover's."

It was Bulma's turn to smirk. "Take Vegeta's life?" She laughed at the possibility. "And just how do you plan to do that, Cooler? You aren't strong enough. Everyone knows it. You can't beat a Super Saiya-jin. You will fail just like your pathetic brother did." As soon as the words left her lips, Bulma felt a fist slam right into her stomach. She crouched forward only as much as she could with her hands trapping her body against the wall. She couldn't stop the pungent blood that began to drip down the corner of her lip, but she didn't scream or cry. She wouldn't give Cooler the satisfaction of seeing her pain.  

"Ah, that a girl." Cooler ran his index finger below her lip to wipe some of the blood away. "Your strength and determination are quite the turn on, you know; I think I will enjoy beating that quality out of you when this is all over."

"The only one who will have anything beaten out of them is you, Cooler, by me, until you finally join your bastard brother in the next dimension where you belong." 

Both Cooler and Bulma turned their heads to see Vegeta, in all his glory standing before them. His uniform had stains of blood carelessly spat all over it, telling Cooler that he had killed several of his men to get to the bottom of the ship. That, combined with the look of utter fury upon his face, gave the Emperor an insane look about him that made Bulma take a moment to remind herself that Vegeta was fact on her side. She could not help but wonder what his appearance did to Cooler. 

"Nice of you to join our little party," Cooler smirked; he was visibly fazed, but not enough to weaken his bearings. Quickly grabbing Bulma's wrists by the chi he had bound them with, Cooler pulled Bulma from against the wall, and wrapping an arm around her neck, placed her in a position that would allow him quick and effective access to her successful execution. "I was just telling your dear mate here about how much fun we will have once you are dead, wasn't I, dear?" Cooler looked down towards his hostage, but Bulma ignored him. She kept her eyes glued to Vegeta the entire time. 

"You're wasting your time, Cooler. I came here for a battle, not a petty squabble over some damn woman. So cut the bullshit and fight me like a true warrior!" Vegeta demanded while flaring his chi. 

Cooler only laughed at Vegeta's poor attempt at tricking him into releasing his prize. "Honestly, Vegeta, you don't think your tone of indifference is going to convince me that this whore means nothing to you? I know she is the slave my brother gave you so many years back, the one you helped escape, the one that was carrying your brat. My brother might have been foolish enough to let this little bitch flee his grasp, but I shall not." 

"And that shall accomplish what?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed tightly. "She dies, you die. Your only chance for survival here is if you release her and hope that you can conjure up enough strength to best me in combat. _That_ is your only chance at victory."

"Oh, but I disagree." Cooler tightened his arm around Bulma's neck, forcing her to choke for air a few times. "You see I have another option, Vegeta." Cooler turned his head towards the same hidden entrance he had emerged from just minutes ago. "Guard!" he ordered as a short green-scaled soldier joined the pair with a small black container. Cooler immediately confiscated the bottle and the guard scampered off. "Do you know what this is?" Cooler opened the container and emptied its contents into his hand. It looked like a white pill, no bigger than what Bulma remembered to be the size of an aspirin back on Earth. 

"What the hell is that?!" Bulma was never one to handle suspense. 

"It is called a Raiji pill," Cooler announced, "It is derived from a now extinct plant that I had confiscated from a planet I purged years ago. Amazing little weed it was. The level of toxins it unleashes into the body upon mere touch is poisonous enough to kill an average mortal instantly. But this little pill encapsulates the potency of an entire Raiji root; which, translated for those of us too inept to understand the lethality," Cooler stared Vegeta dead in the eyes, "means that it is potent enough to kill even a Super Saiya-jin."

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as he finally realized how Cooler expected to achieve his victory. No grand battle, no physical exhibition of domination, Cooler wanted to win this battle in the most cowardly way possible. He wanted his opponent to take his own life. "You can't be serious."

"It's a simple trade, Vegeta," Cooler shrugged, "if you want to ensure the life of your mate, you have to take this; your life for hers. So what say you?"

"No!" Bulma answered for him. "We all know if Vegeta dies you'll kill me anyway. You can't actually think he's going to consider this for one fucking minute!"

"Oh, but he will," Cooler disagreed. "If he refuses this, I will snap your pretty little neck right where you stand and go on to fight him, most likely to my death, but at least I'll know I'll have taken with me what's most precious to him. So what will it be, Vegeta? Your life or your mate's?"

How could he choose? His mate was right; in all likelihood Cooler would take Bulma's life as soon as he swallowed the pill, rendering her just as helpless as she is now; and what then? Cooler will certainly take what's left of his fleet and annihilate his soldiers, his ship, Garock, Trunks—Trunks! What of the boy? He could loose his life as well, unless, perhaps the boy has a chance at beating Cooler. But how could he leave such a burden upon a child? Vegeta's eyes drifted back to Bulma, all his questions and confusion seemed to clear instantly. For as complicated as the situation was, Cooler was right, his choices were simple. If he refused to give his life, Bulma would assuredly die. But if he does, she at least has a chance of survival. Even as slim as that chance was, he could not, would not take that away from her. He owed her too much to be selfish now. "I want your assurance, her life will be spared."

"Of course," Cooler was quick to lie. 

"You can not!" Bulma voiced her objection once again; she could not let him do what she feared he was about to. "Vegeta, don't even consider this! Please, forget about me, think about Trunks! He will lose both his parents; Cooler will kill me and then go after him! You can't—"

"That's enough out of you!" Cooler slammed his hand over her mouth to silence her attempt at dissuading Vegeta, assuring his own defeat. "You have my word, I will take the little wench back to your ship and she and your offspring can fly off to freedom. Neither are of serious threat to me, therefore, I have no reason to harm either of them should you meet my demands." 

Vegeta spared little time before answering, he knew the more he thought about it, the more difficult his decision would become. "So be it then."

"Vegeta, no!" Bulma's lips became freed as Cooler removed his hand so he could give the Emperor the means to his defeat. 

"Wise choice," Cooler conceded, ignoring Bulma's objection, and throwing the Raiji tablet towards Vegeta. 

The former Saiya-jin no ouji raised his hand to catch the pill, but it strangely never made it too him. "What the—" Vegeta felt his heart stop as he realized Bulma had snatched the capsule almost immediately after Cooler had released it. 

Both Cooler and Vegeta had been too disoriented by the woman's sudden move for either of them to stop what was about to happen next. "I will not let you unleash hell on our son and this entire universe just to protect me, Vegeta." Bulma cried her intentions before swallowing the pill herself. It did not take more than a few seconds before her body when limp within Cooler's arms. 

Time seemed to stop as Vegeta watched the helpless form of his mate collapse ungracefully onto the ground. Within a split second, Vegeta was on his knees, next to his mate, taking her lifeless body into his arms after Cooler had ever so sullenly dropped her. "Bulma!" Vegeta cried her name again in a vain hope she would awaken. "You will not leave me again!" he ordered before continuing to talk to her unresponsive body while furiously shaking her. "Damn it woman," he cursed hopelessly, "I can't do this alone. The boy, _our _son, he needs you. _I_ need you. Wake up, Bulma!" Even as his pleas continued, he received no answer. The alien tears that began to fall down his cheeks could not bring her to open her eyes. He growled, enraged by the bitter twist of fate that had befallen him, no amount of his pleading could reanimate her, just as no feeling of console could heal his pain.  

"Well, is this not a sight to be seen? The mighty Saiya-jin prince brought to his knees by a pathetic little earthling woman." Cooler laughed menacingly. With Bulma dead, and Vegeta as incensed as he was, Cooler knew his time was limited, but that would not stop him from savoring his small victory before losing the war. 

Ravaged by the loss of his love, and malicious words of his enemy, Vegeta slowly raised his head so that he could see that beast that had killed his woman, his mate, the mother of his son, and the only being he would ever love. Gently laying the lifeless body of his mate on the ground, Vegeta rose to his feet. "Now," history began to repeat itself as energy began to engulf the Saiya-jin's body as he let out a thunderous cry of both physical and, even more so, emotional pain, "you die." 

The wrath of two powerful beings then collided as they embarked on a lethal confrontation that would bring forth only one victor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom!" the young lavender haired boy screamed as he sat up abruptly in his bed. 

"Master Trunks, are you all right?" a concerned Garock asked nervously. 

"My mom," Trunks jumped off of the bed. "She is in trouble, I can feel it. I have to find her. I have to—"

"Please, calm down young sir." Garock placed a halting hand against the boy's shoulder. "Your father has gone aboard Cooler's ship to save her. I am certain he will not allow anything to happen to her. You must trust that he will take care of her."

"What? What is my Mom doing on Cooler's ship!?" the young boy asked nervously, "what has been going on, Garock?" 

Taking a long breath, the elder man slowly began to explain to the half Saiya-jin all that had been happening between the time of his Oozaru transformation until he just awoke. Not surprisingly, the boy did not take the news well. 

"So then my Mom _is_ in great danger! I knew it! I could feel it! Garock, I have to go help!" Trunks insisted; he had as much, if not more, of a right to help his mother than his recently discovered father had. "Take me to Cooler's ship!"

"I can not," Garock sighed sadly. "There is not a ship left for you to travel to."

Stopping dead in his tracks, the young man slowly turned around to ask dangerously, "why not?"

"It…" Garock stuttered his answer regretfully, "It blew an hour ago. We are still waiting for word from your father."

"Then he defeated Cooler," Trunks sounded slightly desperate in his conclusion, "it has to be true." 

"I can only pray so," the longtime advisor hoped. "The bridge commander seems certain that the energy blast that engulfed the ship was formed by Vegeta's ki. Though, why we have yet to hear from him leaves us with some concerns."

Unable to respond to the pessimism the older man held, Trunks turned around and walked back over to the bed he had awakened on. "They have to be all right. They have to be," he whispered desperately, before the sound of the chamber doors slowly squeaking open stole the attention of both men. "Mom!" Trunks called hopefully as he ran over to the entrance. The young boy's heart skipped several beats as his eyes fell upon the horrifying sight before him. 

Vegeta stood emotionlessly in the entranceway of the room, his eyes staring blankly; he was a man so clearly shell shocked. But to understand why, one would only have to look into his arms to see the lifeless form of his mate, hanging limply in his grasp, covered in blood, just as he was. "I failed," the prince whispered two words his pride had never before allowed him to admit aloud. Then, in one fluid movement the king fell to his knees as he unleashed one mind numbingly agonizing shriek. It was all he could do to liberate his despair. 

"No," Trunks shook his head as tears began to flow freely down his cheeks. Unsure of what was more horrifying, the condition of his mother _or_ his father, the shattered boy could not handle the sight before him. "Mom," Trunks whispered her name as he ran over to touch her, to find out for himself that what he witnessed was not just some cruel lie. "Mom!" he repeated as she wrapped his arms around her chest and hugged her tightly, as if he could will her back to life. "She is so cold," he began to ramble, "she just needs to get warm… she just needs some time in a regeneration tank… she needs some rest… something… she is going to be all right… I know she is!" the boy sobbed. "Please, you have to do something, you have to help her!" Trunks raised his eyes to implore his father. "Damn it, please!" 

"Trunks, it is too late," Garock intervened, seeing that the Emperor was clearly in no condition to be offering such a conclusion. "I am sorry," he placed a consoling hand on the boys' shoulder, "she is gone."

"NO!" The half Saiya-jin screamed in a rage as he pushed the comforting hand off of his shoulder, thereby sending Garock flying back several feet in the process. "You said you would protect her!" he turned his rage towards his frozen father. "You let this happen! You killed her!!!" Trunks spoke the all too crushing words as he began punching Vegeta's chest. "I hate you! I wish you were the one dead! I wish it were you! I wish—" 

"So do I," the soft confession stopped Trunks' tirade mid thought. "I would have given anything. I tried to give my life, but she would not let me. She gave hers instead. I could not stop her. I just lost her again… forever." These repetitive statements were all he could produce from the trancelike state he had succumbed to. 

Sinking to his knees in a similar manner as his father had, Trunks looked over his mother's dead body as he choked back his building sobs. "We _both_ lost her," he gently alerted his father that he too deserved to mourn her.  

Slowly lowering his once again mobile gaze, Vegeta barely nodded his head in affirmation before reaching out to place a gentle hand on his son's cheek. "You have so much of _her_ in you," he noted as if for the first time realizing, "but mostly her heart."

With a forced smile, Trunks leaned forward to wrap his arms around his father's waist. "I am sorry I said I hated you. Mom would be upset with me for saying that, she would want us to be nice to each other after… after this."

Not moving to respond to his son's embrace, Vegeta merely grunted in approval. His mate had given her life to protect many, but only two were her focus. He knew the boy was right, Vegeta knew Bulma would want them to be the strong Saiya-jins they were and not dwell on what fate had rammed down their throats. She would expect their unity. She would expect them to move on together, to survive this together. 

"Garock," Vegeta's deep voice called the dazed man to his feet. "Have the ship return to Frost."

"Yes, sire." The elder man nodded humbly before parting from the room without further response. 

Trunks released his embrace on his father as the larger man rose to his feet and carried his mother's body over to the bed he had just slept on. Gently placing her on top of the covers, Vegeta then exhaustedly took a seat beside her motionless form. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss upon her frozen lips while silently vowing to her spirit, 'I may have failed you, my queen, but I will not do the same with our son.' 

"Dad," Trunks interrupted as he crawled onto the other side of the bed and lay next to his mother. Wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her chest, he barely managed to ask through his tears, "Can... can I stay with her for a little while. I just, I just need some time with her alone… So I can say goodbye."  

Taking a long breath, Vegeta slowly lowered and raised his head in permission. "I will wait outside," he quietly rose from the bed and left the room. He could hear his son begin weeping once again as soon as he closed the door behind him. Dropping his body against the door, he sunk onto the ground, his legs still too shaken to support himself. 

"How is he?" the sound of a familiar voice echoed through Vegeta's ears. 

The younger man only narrowed his eyes before snapping, "I do not know; how did you feel when Freeza killed your mother?"

Garock frowned as he took a tentative seat next to the man he had watched grow from a small boy. "I was devastated," he began honestly, "but, then again, I did not have a father to get me through the loss."

"Neither does Trunks," Vegeta said in a half chuckle. "I can not deal with my own pain, how the hell can I help his?"

"Well, you could start by dropping the self-pitying attitude. It does not become you." The elder man spoke boldly, "your mate is dead, yes, but you still have a son in this dimension. Do you not see, Vegeta? The gift you gave her to face your believed death is now the same gift she has left you to survive this tragedy. She raised your son alone these last ten years; you now owe it to her to do the same for as long as your life will permit." 

"I know," the Emperor, whispered roughly, "I have vowed to take up the challenge that is our son, but I fear that will not be enough, not for either of us." 

"I hope, for both of your sakes, you are wrong," Garock sighed before rising to his feet. "I will have burial preparations made, if you so desire, sir."

Vegeta nodded a brisk agreement before being left to his private thoughts once more. Thoughts he expected to be his focus for every waking minute of the rest of his days. Thoughts of _her_, the only woman he has ever, and will ever, know the bliss of love for, his mate, the mother of his child, his lover. 

_'Bulma.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you certain?" The bored voice sighed with only mild interest. 

"Yes, sir," a female intelligence officer informed, "The renegade Saiya-jin prince has now defeated both Freeza and Cooler. The latter's death was confirmed just hours ago." 

"Really?" the large man smirked at the possibility. "Well, it serves Cooler right. He should have known he would fare little hope against a Saiya-jin elite." 

"Well, it would appear that Prince Vegeta had a weakness, an emotional attachment to some woman. He was allegedly prepared to admit defeat to spare her life, but something had gone wrong with Cooler's plan, and the result was first her, and then his death." 

"A woman?" the intrigued man's eyes narrowed, "what woman? What was her name? Describe her to me."

"Um," the nervous soldier scrambled for her notes, "ah, yes, she is approximately as tall as Prince Vegeta, her hair color is blue, her eye color blue, her skin is a very pale shade of cream, and her name is…"

"Bulma," the word rolled off of the now smirking man's lips. 

"Yes, Bulma, do you know her, sir?" the woman asked curiously. 

"Oh, that I do," the devious warrior's mind had already begun concocting a plan. "You said she was killed by Cooler, and this has brought Vegeta great grief, ne?"

"Oh yes, apparently the pair even shared a child," the woman noted to her commander's surprise, "a ten year old son."

"Really?" the burly man caressed his chin. "Oh, this keeps getting better," he chuckled aloud. "You know Keila, I have been for some time dreaming of facing off against the Saiya-jin no Ouji once more. Perhaps Cooler's defeat has now given me the means to avenge my own grievances against dear Vegeta."   

"How so, sir?" 

With a relaxing sigh, the brawny man licked his lips before answering, "Let me worry about that. Right now I want you to have a course set for the planet Namek."  

"Namek?" the officer questioned, "but there is little on that planet. Why would you want to go there?"

"Let's just say, there, I will be able to pick up a personalized invitation to have a private audience with my long forgotten prince," the powerful man chuckled. 

"Very well then," Keila nodded in acceptance of her order before turning to leave her captain's private chambers. 

Once he was left to his privacy once more, he quietly walked over to his window to look out into the vast reaches of space. "Soon Vegeta, I will have my vengeance, _very_ soon." 

_The End._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note:  Oh, I can already see the flames: 'how could you end it there!?' Now, before you all go ahead to protest, I would just like to mention that I _am_ I writing yet _another_ part to this story. It is going to be a trilogy. The third part is going to be entitled/posted as: _Surviving Together: Retribution._ It will answer all the questions I am sure you now have after the ending of this part, along with the introduction of yet another new plot with new characters, _but_ you can also expect to see originals from the second _and_ first parts as well. I do not have an exact date when I shall start posting the conclusion; so keep checking my bio (see below) for further information. So make sure to review, so I know what you thought of this part as a whole. 

Side Note: In the meantime for those of you who need a LGV fix, check out my other stories that are currently being posted: _Falling In Love The First Time_, and _Ward_. 

Email list: For anyone who would like an e-mail notice when I start posting the third part, along with any other new chapters to my other fics, I can add you to my update list. All you have to do is send me an e-mail entitled 'add me to your update list' and you will get an announcement along with a link every time I post. 

Author's Bio: I also would like to remind that I have begun using my 'bio' space on my author's page as a way to keep readers alerted to my plans for posting. I update it on the first of every month. So, if ever a story of mine has not been updated in a while, a quick answer to your curiosities may be to check there before writing an e-mail. Though I am not opposed to receiving/answering questions of the like, it is quicker for me to deal with concerns this way.


End file.
